Opposites
by TheyCallMePotataSalad
Summary: Hyrule is a town where two teens, who hate each other, attend the same high school. Dark has a secret, and Link is bound to find it out . . . . . LinkxDarkLink
1. Chapter 1

Link sat by the river, watching the water flow over the rocks on the river bed. He found it interesting at how the river flowed always, a continuous flow that never ended. It was late in the evening, and it was rather warm for a fall day and as usual, Link found himself out and about Hyrule. He always liked his alone time, away from people and the noise. He sat there staring into the water for quite some time, until he snapped out of it and saw his reflection staring back at him.

Link cringed at the face looking back at him. Link wasn't ugly, the complete opposite in fact: with golden brown locks that fell just above his eyes and swooped to the side. He had piercing blue eyes, as blue as the river itself. He had to see this face everyday; he could pick out everything that was wrong with him.

And the fact that Link had never had a girlfriend, destroyed his self esteem. It wasn't that he wasn't good looking, girls at school just saw him as a best friend. He was officially in the friend zone with every girl he ever talked too.

Link sighed at his reflection and stood up. It was getting late, Hyrule was bathed in orange, blues and pinks, the sun setting on the edge of the world. He had school tomorrow, something that he wasn't looking forward too. He got picked on by the schools baseball star, Dark. It was a never ending cycle, everyday Dark took it upon himself to make Links life a living hell. Link has only said a couple words to Dark, and they were well past the end of the school year.

He sulked his way to his car at the top of the hill._ At least tomorrow is Friday__._Link drove the rest of the way home in deep thought.

~~Dark sat in his room, staring at his tv screen. He had his xbox controller in his hands, and his headset still on, with his friends yelling at each other. But Dark was in some kind of trance. He was daydreaming, something he had gotten himself in the habit of doing lately.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna get off." Dark said, at which Ganon and Vaati both let out laughs. Dark didn't even smile at their intentions.

"Alright, Dark. Just don't go at it too hard!" Ganon's booming voice came through the headset. Dark sighed mentally and said his goodbyes. He got up from his seat in the mushroom chair he dominated as his gaming chair and made his way into the bathroom. It was extremely quiet in his house, his mom and dad out for the night like usual.

He looked into the small mirror that hung above the sink and sighed at his reflection. What did everyone see in his looks? He had a mop of black hair that was flat I'm some places and stood on ends at other places. Well, the chicks digged it. Dark was probably the most Popular kid in school-and it wasn't because he was nice. He was pretty much an ass to everyone. But he had good looks, and was good at sports.

Dark found himself lost in another daydream state, staring at himself in the mirror. _What is wrong with me?_ He thought to himself. _It's not normal. Guys don't think about other guys all the time. I'm not normal. _Dark let out a heavy sigh and went back to his room. He turned the light out, put his headphones in, turned the music up loud, and laid down on his bed to daydream along to his music.


	2. Chapter 2

_This chapter is a bit more exciting then the first c: things are starting to pick up pace! enjoy c:_

Link woke up to his alarm clock screaming in his face. He groaned and slapped his hand across the top, blindly searching for the snooze button. He sighed, not being successful at finding it, and sat up. Finally getting it to shut up, he made his way to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

After his business in the bathroom, he searched his messy room for a tshirt and a pair of jeans. The ones he grabbed off the floor looked clean enough, and didn't smell. _No smell, what the hell_. Link said to himself pulling the shirt and then the pants on.

He made his way out to his car, the crisp October morning air cut through his coat and made him shiver. He gladly jumped in his car to escape the chill air. He made his way to school, slowly but surely. He kept telling himself it was Friday, _just deal with dumbshits today and you won't have to for two days._ He pulled into the school parking lot, and spying his two friends, Sheik and Saria, leaning up against Sheiks car, pulled into the empty parking space next to them.

"Hey, boner," Sheik said as Link got out of the car. Link smiled, looking amused.

"Hey," he said back, as the three made their way towards the building.

"Oh Link, did you get your accounting homework done?" Saria said, coming up beside Link. Link huffed and looked at his green haired friend.

"Saria, you should know better then to ask me that." He amused. Saria let out a sigh as she looked disappointed.

"Link we're seniors and this is the last semester. Don't you want colleges to look at your grades and be impressed? You need to try this semester!" Link rolled his eyes before Saria even finished. Saria was always on him for his grades, even though they weren't that bad. It was just in her nature.

"Whoa. Calm down there mama bear. I'm doing just fine," Link said, and noticing as he said it, Saria tensed up. "But I'll try harder." He added, winking at her. She smiled up at Link as the three walked into the building.

"Do you guys remember that banana that I lost a couple weeks ago?" Sheik said. Saria and Link both raised eyebrows at their friend for the sudden outburst.

"Well, I found it. Well, I found the _remains _of it," Sheik was going on about his banana story when Link looked away from him to see Dark casually leaning up against the locker, staring into Links mortal soul.

"Hey, guys, do you ever notice Dark staring at me?" Link said, never taking his eyes away from Dark's. Sheik huffed in annoyance from being cut off by Link.

"Yeah. So? The guys a total queef." Sheik said dismissing it with a wave of his hand. Link sighed, breaking the awkward eye contact with Dark.

"He just stares _into my soul_." Link mumbled as they walked by where Dark and his buds were standing.

Link could feel Dark's gaze burn into him and he made a slight nervous cough noise as he tried not to look at Dark. Just as Link was almost passed Dark, Link saw a black converse slip out in front of him. He didn't have time to dodge it, and tripped and fell, his notebooks that were in his hands flying everywhere.

He could hear Ganons big booming laugh behind him, who was standing next to Dark. Vaati was there too, but Link knew he was probably just standing there not knowing what to do. Vaati was a good guy, just caught up with the wrong people, Link always thought.

"Link!" Saria voice was shrill, and right in his ear. As Link got up with the help of Saria and gathered his books. He could hear Sheik yelling at Dark.

"You son of a bitch," Sheik said advancing on Dark- who, just stood still with a stone expression.

"Sheik, don't worry about it. I'm fine, really." Link said, standing up straight with all of his notebooks again adjusted under his arm. Sheik gave Link a stern look, then focused his eyes back on Dark.

"You're a piece of work," Sheik said, giving Dark one final look before he turned his back and continued walked down the hall with his friends.

"Thanks man," Sheik whispered even though they were far out of ear shot of Dark and his hoodlums. "That was so scary, I almost got my ass kicked. Thanks for saving my ass." He said, smiling at Link.

"One of these days you're gonna get your ass kicked for running your mouth." Link dazedly said. He was still lost in thought, still living the scene that had just happened.

_Why does Dark pick on me? I've never been anything but nice to the guy. Have I ever done something wrong to him? _Link couldn't think of one single thing he might have done to Dark to make him so cruel.

"Where are you going?" Saria's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He had passed his classroom, and was heading away from it.

"Oh, I guess I just wasn't paying attention." Link said, noticing both Sheik and Saria were giving him concerned looks.

They had accounting first block, and even though Link never did his homework, he loved the class. The teacher was his favorite. She was loud and rather girly about things, but she talked to Link like he _was_ somebody.

The three walked into the class, which was empty. It being first block, and half the kids took community service in the morning so they could sleep in, there were only five people in the class, including Link, Saria, and Sheik.

"I have a plan," Sheik said excitedly as he sat his stuff down at the table. Since the room was a business room, there were small cubicles set up around the room with a computer. And a long office table sat off to the side, next to the windows that over looked the parking lot. This was where the accounting people sat.

"I over heard Dark and Ganon talking yesterday in Government class about hanging out tonight. They're gonna be hanging out at the Wall," Sheik started talking faster with each word. "And I got a pack of a _thousand _firecrackers. We could totally drive by, light them, and throw them at them! It's guaranteed that they'll be drinking and it'll scare the shit out of them!" Link looked at Saria who was shaking her head no.

"Okay, I'm in. Sounds fun." Link said smiling.

"Guys, _no._ You can't even stand up to them when they trip you, now you want to go throw _firecrackers at them?_" Link and Sheik both looked at each other, each could sense what the other was trying to say.

"C'mon Saria, they're not going to know its ...it'll be like a drive by." Sheik said. Saria have him a stern look, then to Link.

"Fine. But I'm sitting in the back." They all three smiled. At least now Link had something to look forward to tonight.

~it was nearing eight thirty when Sheik pulled up to Link's house. Link was about to jump in the passenger seat when Saria opened the back passenger door with a huff and opened the front passenger door with a hard yank that was a little unnecessary. Sheik came around from behind the car with his brow knitted together, as if he was in deep thought. Which Link highly doubted.

"Hey man, can you drive? I'll sit in the back so I can throw the firecrackers out the window." Link smirked as he made his way to the drivers side.

"You just don't want them to see you if we get caught." Link said as Sheik made a face at him, and they both got in the car.

The Wall was just was it was called, a wall. It was part of a bigger building that ruined away. It sat in a field out in the country side of Hyrule. It was a place where Dark and his gang where usually found.

As Link and his two friends turned down the road it was on, Saria started to freak out.

"Guys this was a bad idea. If they catch us, they'll beat us up." Link and Sheik just rolled their eyes. They wanted to do this so badly.

"Okay Sheik, we're almost there," Link said. The excitement evident in his voice.

Link drove a little more, until the outline of the Wall was visible. He turned the brights on, and further up ahead, he could make out silhouettes of people.

As he got closer, he heard the click of the lighter, as they passed what could now be made out as Dark and his gang, Sheik threw the firecrackers.

"SON OF A BITCH SHEIK!" Link yelled, as they both had forgotten to roll down the window before Sheik threw the firecrackers out.

They landed in Links lap, and out of instinct, Link threw them into the air. Sheik was about to ask what, because he hadn't realized yet the window was up, and that in a matter of seconds, a thousand firecrackers were going to go off in the tiny car.

Saria was screaming, and Link was screaming when the firecrackers began to explode. Sheik, still oblivious to what was going on, started yelling: "WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!?" The firecrackers landed on the dash and was shooting pieces at the three if them, while Link continued to drive.

He was serving all over the road, not being able to see anything with the bright flashes of light bursting from the firecrackers.

~~ Dark and his friends were enjoying themselves at the Wall, with Ganon and Vaati drinking and laughing. Dark didn't drink, someone always had to get them home. They were in the middle of talking when headlights appeared down the road.

Which was strange in itself, because no one ever came down this road. As the car got closer, the brights came on, nearly blinding all of them.

"What the hell?" Ganon said. Just as the car was passing, Dark made out Link and Saria in the front seat. He pursed his lips, what were they doing?

Just then, the car swerved to the left, and screams could be heard from the car as it continued swerving down the road before it came to a stop and both the driver side door and the passenger side door flew open, and both a screaming Link and Saria jumped out. Dark smirked, and him and his friends took off after the car. v


	3. Chapter 3

"Saria, oh shit!" Link yelled at his green haired friend as he noticed Dark, Ganon, and Vaati running towards them. Saria looked up to where Link was looking and panicked.

"Get in the car, let's go!" She yelled. They both jumped in the car, but before Link could shut the door, he felt an iron grip on his arm.

Link was pulled from the car with a yelp.

Dark grabbed Link right before he could shut the door. Dark's adrenaline was pumping as he pulled the blonde around to face him. Links blue eyes were wide and his mouth was agape.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dark shouted in Link's face. Dark was furious. _Link's usually a good kid, and now he's driving drunk with people in the car?_

Link didn't answer but just stared up and Dark.

"Do you have any idea what could have happened to you? Or your friends? Driving drunk, really?" Dark was inching even closer to Links face. Dark saw a puzzled look cross the face in front if his.

"What?" Link finally said, "I'm not drunk!" Link tried to pull away from Darks grip on his shirt, but it was clear Dark wasn't letting him go anywhere. Now it was Dark's turn to look puzzled.

"Then why were you all over the road?" Dark's voice was deep and alluring, Link thought. Then realized what he just thought, and made a face. Dark noticed the look of disgust that came over the kids face.

"Tell me!" Dark demanded, losing his patience.

"Okay, damn." Link recoiled. "Me and Sheik wanted to get back at you for today so we were going to drive by and throw firecrackers at you but we forgot to roll the window down and they landed on my lap." Link stared up into ruby eyes and he swore he saw a flicker of amusement, which he never saw from Dark.

Dark kept his mouth shut, he tried to not smile, which took every ounce of strength he had.

"What the hell? You idiot." Dark said, trembling from trying not to laugh. Link felt the hand on his arm falter, and he once again looked up into the ruby eyes that always seemed to find his blue ones.

Dark looked, really looked, into the blue eyes before him. _Why am I so mean to this guy? _Dark inched his face closer to Link's, but stopped himself when he realized what he was about to do. Before Dark could think he blurted out, "I'll take you home." Link stared at Dark in astonishment.

"Uh, I can't just leave my friends here. And I'm not drunk, remember." Link slowly said. Dark looked up, seeing Saria sitting in the passenger seat of the car, a look on her face he couldn't make out. Dark looked back at Link, then shoved him away.

Dark made his way to the passenger side of the car, opened it, and very softly spoke to Saria.

"Would you do me a favor?" He said in that deep alluring voice. Saria just stared at him. Not saying anything. Finally she managed a soft, "what?"

"Ganon and Vaati have been drinking, could you take them home for me?"

"Why can't you just take them home?" Saria challenged. Dark smirked, and looked over at Link who was still standing there, mouth agape.

"I'm taking Link home. I figured you can take these two home and then go home." Saria looked at him dumbfounded.

"And how do I know you just won't take Link somewhere and beat the crap out of him?" Dark looked at Saria seriously.

"Trust me," he said, taking her hand, "I won't." Saria's blue eyes searched the ruby ones before her, but all she saw was honesty.

"Okay, I will." She said firmly, then added, "but if you do anything to Link, so help me-" she warned, but Dark cut her off.

"Thanks, Saria." Dark half smiled at her, then walked back over to Link.

"Saria is taking these two home," Dark said, motioning to Ganon and Vaati. Who were standing in front of the car, laughing at something.

"Problem solved." The black haired boy said.

Link looked from Saria to Dark. "Why can't you just take them home? And I can take Saria and Sheik home." At that moment the back driver side window slowly rolled down and a mop of blonde hair slowly became visible. Sheik's red eyes peered at Dark and Link, as the two were now looking in his direction. Sheik slowly pulled his head back in and rolled the window up.

When Link turned back around to face Dark, the black haired boy had an eyebrow raised.

"What was that about?" Dark questioned. Link shrugged.

"I don't know, but I best be getting them home." Before Link could make his way back to the driver side, Saria was there, getting in.

"What are you doing?" Link whispered harshly to her.

"I'm taking Ganon and Vaati home." She stated simply. Link could see her eyes sparkling. She obviously knew something he didn't.

"So you're going to let him take me home? You actually trust him? What's going on?" Link rambled.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Sheik whispered from the back seat. Link looked back but didn't see him, which meant he was on the floor. Link rolled his eyes to the heavens.

"Good goddesses, Sheik, get the hell off the floor!" Link yelled, and slowly Sheik sat back up in the seat.

"Trust me, Link," Saria was saying, "just let him take you home."

Link sighed but agreed. He said his goodbyes to his friends as Ganon and Vaati climbed their way into the small car. After the car pulled away, Dark looked at Link with his eyebrows raised, a look Link was familiarizing with Dark.

"Do you want to go, or just stand here in the middle of the road?" Dark said, his voice a little harsh. Link just simply nodded. They both got in Dark's car that had been parked behind the Wall.

As they headed down the road from which Link had just came from minutes ago, Link shivered at the cold air that sunk in. Out of the corner of his eye, Link saw Dark reach over and turn the heat up.

"Uh, thanks for the ride...I guess," Link mumbled and gave a soft laugh. He didn't know what else to say, the ride was quiet and awkward. Dark just grunted in response.

As they pulled back on to the main road, they got stopped at a light. Dark took this chance to glance over at Link while the kid was looking out the window.

_The kids fine, that's for sure._ Dark thought to himself as he took in Link's unkept, but cute, golden brown locks that the kid kept some what short, with bangs that covered his forehead. He was wearing a black tshirt that was fitted to him that made Dark wonder what was hidden beneath it.

"Uh, Dark, the lights green," Link mumbled, snapping Dark out of his trance.

_Holy goddesses he's staring at me again. _Link yelled in his head. He shifted in his seat, feeling very uncomfortable.

"Hey look, man," Dark started to say, very quietly. "I just wanted you to know that I didn't mean all those things I've done to you." He finally said. Link looked over at the boy sitting next to him.

"You mean tripping me? Or do you mean those times when you bloodied my nose? Or made me look like an idiot in front of the whole class?" The anger evident in Link's voice.

"Everything." Dark quietly mumbled. Link raised an eyebrow, _this is totally not like Dark._ He thought.

The rest of the ride was quiet. A thought hit Link as Dark turned down the road Link lived on.

"How did you know where I lived?" Link questioned. He could have swore he saw Dark's pale face turn a deep red in the dim light coming from the street lights outside.

"I drive by here on my way to school every morning. Your car is always out front." The black haired boy replied simply. He pulled up in the drive way, and parked behind Link's car. Dark noticed that Link's was the only car here.

"Are you home alone?" Dark said, killing the engine, and looking at the blonde, who was about to bolt from the car.

"Yeah, my parents are out," Link said, opening the door and getting out. "Like usual," he said to himself.

Dark got out, to Link's surprise.

"I thought you were just giving me a ride home?" The blonde said, slowly making his way to his front door. Dark followed.

"I might as well stay, now that I'm here." The black haired boys voice was once again deep and alluring, and this time, it made Link shiver.

"Well, okay. We could play Xbox or something." Link said as he unlocked the door and opened it for the both of them.

"Yeah, or something." Dark added, with a smile tugging on his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

The only people Link had ever had over to his house were Sheik and Saria. So having Dark, his enemy, and a super popular guy over, made Link nervous.

They both were standing in the kitchen, as Link rummaged through the fridge to get something for them to drink.

"There's really nothing to drink. We got water. But besides that there's nothing. Just my parents beer." Link said, pulling his head out from within the fridge. He caught Dark, standing there with his hands in his jeans pockets, staring at him.

"Beer sounds good," Dark said, snapping out of his daydream. Link glared at him.

"We can't just drink my moms and dads beer. They'd be super pissed." The black haired boy rolled his eyes and huffed.

"You can buy them more, Link, they'll never know." Dark moved Link to the side and made his way to the fridge. Link began to pace.

"I can't buy more, I'm not 21!" Link protested.

"That's what I'm here for." Dark said, his voice muffled from his head being in the fridge.

"But you're not 21 either," Dark shook his head and sighed at the frantic boy behind him. He turned his head to the side, trying to look at Link.

"Look, I know people. Just calm down, alright? No need to get your panties in a wad." Dark found what he was searching for and backed his way out of the fridge.

"I will not take part in this." The blonde said, stopping his pacing and standing tall in front of the other boy.

"And why not? Your parents aren't home, we have the whole house to ourselves."

"They will be here in the morning." Dark scrunched his face up and threw his hands up.

"That's like 24 hours from now! What do they say? What is it? Yako?"

"What? _What?! _No, it's YOLO and no. Don't ever say that." Link was about to flip out. Who did Dark think he was? Walking in _his_ house thinking he could do whatever he wanted?

"Whatever. It's dumb anyway. Let me guess though, you have never done this before, have you?" Dark said, wiggling the half full pack of beer in front of Link.

Link eyed it before he looked back up at Dark, who had amusement dancing all over his face. That_ bastard._

"No. Because I have better things to do then sit around on the weekends and get _turnt up_ with my buddies." Truth was, Link just never had the chance. He never got invited to parties and his only friends were Sheik and Saria. Sheik-well, his parents monitored him because Sheik was a handful, and Saria was freaking Virgin Mary herself. Dark looked at Link with one eyebrow raised.

"Turnt up? The hell is that?" Link sighed.

"Never mind. I just- I don't know." Dark smiled at Link reassuringly.

"It's fiiiine," the black haired boy said. "To your room?" He added, with a shake of his head. Link sighed, turned around, and headed toward the stairs to his room.

When they got to the room, Dark stood in the door way, looking around. Link's room was painted green, and he had posters of The Who, The Beatles, Fraternity of Man, and Pink Floyd all over his walls, and a huge record player.

"Oh, you're into oldies?" Dark said, still standing in the door way. Link turned around, nodded, then sat down on his bed.

"Yeah, my dad and I used to cruise in this old car he had, and he'd play old music and ever since, that's all I listened too."

Dark looked over at Link, who was now staring off in space with a faint smile on his face. He made his was over to the bed, sat down next to the blonde, and handed him a beer.

"Well, how about you play one of those records and have a drink?" Dark smiled. Link looked down at the beer, and back at Dark. _Why the hell not. _He thought. He grabbed the beer and stood to find a record.

As Link went through his records, he heard the sound if a pop can being opened. He turned around to find Dark already drinking a beer.

"Damn, you don't waste no time," Link said, turning back to his records.

"I don't drink often. And when I do, it's by myself." Dark said after a huge drink.

"Oh really? I thought you guys always drink." Link questioned. Dark took another big drink, finishing off the can.

"Nah, I never drink around people."

Link pursed his lips at that. He had this false image of Dark and his gang at wild parties getting drunk and fornicating. He shrugged and when back to looking at his records.

Link finally found a record and put it on. Just has it was about to play, he heard another pop being opened, turning around he saw Dark with his back against the wall, and legs sprawled out over the bed with another full beer in his hands.

"What the hell is this, Link?" Dark said as the song began to play, his face scrunched up. Link opened his beer as he moved up on the bed, sitting next to Dark.

"It's Fraternity of Man. Wispy Paisley Skies? It's a good song!" Link yelled, offended.

The black haired boy grunted. "Yeah, maybe if we were tripping out." Link nudged him with his elbow, almost spilling the drink in his hands.

Link brought the drink up to his face, smelled it, wondered why anyone would want to drink something that smelled so fowl, then took a sip.

He cringed at the taste, but continued to drink anyway. It took him a while to finish it off, but by then, he was used to the taste. Dark smiled at the blonde when he declared that he had finished, and handed him another one.

~~Dark was trying to talk to Link, but every time he would open his mouth, he'd start to laugh and couldn't talk.

"Do you know," Dark began to say but was cut off by Link's loud slurred voice.

"Why, yes! I know the muffin man." Dark sat up, from his slouched position on the bed.

"No, no, _no _man. I mean, do you know why I pick on you?" Dark slurred, and fell into Link, who, in his state of pure happiness, was still thinking about the muffin man.

"Yeeesss, he does live on Drury Lane." Dark dismissed Link with a short wave of his hand.

"It's cause I _like_ you. And only you. You're the only one whose made me feel like this, and I just-I dunno. A guy isn't suppose to like other guys, but I do. I like _you._" Link slowly tilted his head at Dark and let out a giggle. The black haired boy leaned in to the blonde, sloppily smashing their lips together.

Link giggled against Darks lips, and Dark pulled away with a smirk.

"Ah, Link, you and I probably won't remember this in the morning." Link once again giggled and stood up, swaying.

"Remember what?" The blonde said. Dark just laughed, and stood up. His world swaying around him.

"Oh good goddesses." He mumbled. "Link, where are you going?" Dark followed Link down the stairs, which took them longer then usual. Link went through his kitchen and out the patio door, onto his deck.

"I just wanna lay down." The blonde said, as he fell to the deck,laying on his back. Dark did the same, but looked over at the blonde instead of up at the sky.

"Hey, Link," he whispered.

"Yesss, Madame."

"Your music sucks." Dark whispered, turning his gaze up to the sky. Link let out a big loud laugh, that in the end made Dark start to giggle.

"Dark, Dark, the muffin man _does _live on Drury Lane." Link said as he laughed again. But this time, instead of laughing back, Dark moved closer to the boy beside him and pressed there lips together.

~~The sun was _so _bright today, Link thought. _Wait, what the hell. _Link jumped up from his place on the deck and looked around him as if he were lost. Link always, since it seemed normal, woke up in his bed. Now he was half naked, with just boxers on, waking up in the middle of his deck.

_Oh what the hell. _Link thought as he pushed himself up, his world slightly swaying and causing his stomach to turn. He looked around for his clothes but didn't see them anywhere.

_What in the goddesses happened?_ He thought as he rubbed his forehead, and made his way into his house.

"Are all the kids sleeping out on their decks in their underwear now days?" His dads rough voice came, louder then usual and making Link cringe and jump.

"Holy goddesses, wha-jeez." Link said as he jumped back, not realizing his parents were there and basically having a heart attack. Link's dad just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is everything okay?" It was his mom, with her sweet smile and soft voice.

"Yes, I'm fine. Can I just go to my room?" Link began walking towards the staircase, when he remembered that him and Dark-_Dark._ That _bastard._ Link suddenly began to panic as he realized that him and Dark drunk all of his parents beer.

"I still want to know why he was outside asleep in his underwear. I mean, _we have neighbors_. Do you think they want to see a teenagers junk?" His dad was saying, as Link bolted to his room.

Once inside, like closed the door and looked around his room. There were no beer cans laying on the floor like he vaguely remembered last night. On his bed, laid his clothes he had been searching for, and his choose.

Something caught his eye and he moved closer to the bed. A folded piece of paper laid on top of his tshirt he wore yesterday.

Link hurriedly unfolded the paper and read the tiny letters that were scrawled there:

_Did you sleep well? I hope it wasn't too cold outside. I wonder if the neighbors saw you? I wish I could have seen you. And don't worry, I took care of everything. _

_-Dark_

Link found himself smiling as he read the letter, and as the events from last night came back to him. Link was still smiling to himself as he sat down on the bed, with the note still in his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Dark sat on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands. What if Link was just drunk last night and didn't feel the same way Dark did? What if he didn't even remember any of it, and then the note?

Dark mentally kicked his own ass. He didn't think this through. He sighed, running a hand over his face. He stood abruptly, searching for his phone. Once he found it, he searched for Link's number, clicked on it, and sat back down on the edge of his bed with his phone in his hands.

The black line blinked back up at Dark as he stared down at the screen. _Well, the message isn't going to type itself. _

Dark sighed deeply and began typing.

_Hey, this is Dark. Do you remember anything from last night? If you do could you tell me maybe if it was alright? I know we were drunk but maybe you actually felt something. Well, I mean I know you felt something, but I mean like, emotionally. About me._

Dark frowned at the message he just typed. After a moment he retyped: _Hey, this is Dark. _And hit send. He then got up and paced about his room, waiting for Link's response. As soon as Dark heard his phone go off, he darted over to his bed, where his phone lay, and checked the message.

_Hey. And if you were wondering, yes, I remember everything last night._

Dark felt his stomach do flips. Was that good or bad? Dark sat for a while, thinking about his response. Finally he typed just three words: _good or bad?_ Within minutes his phone went off again, and as Dark read the message, he couldn't help but smile ear to ear. _Good. _The one word made Dark giggly, and made his stomach fill with butterflies. Before Dark could even think about responding, another message came through:

_And thanks, you know, for not taking advantage of me last night.. I was out of control. _Dark quickly texted him back.

_Out of control is an understatement, Link. You stripped down to your underwear and ran around your yard yelling for the muffin man. And then threw yourself, literally, at me. _Dark smiled as he hit the send button, remembering the events from the night before.

After him and Link went outside, they had kissed, more than once, but Dark couldn't remember exactly how many times. Then Link, in his drunken state, had jumped up, declaring that he could hear the muffin man (but was quite confused because Link didn't live on Drury Lane, and that's defiantly where the muffin man lived, according to Link) stripped his clothes off, and ran around his yard yelling for the man of muffins.

Dark was so busy daydreaming about last night that he didn't hear the phone going off in his hand.

_Whatever. You were the one who couldn't keep off me. _Dark smiled once again at the message, his stomach filled with butterflies.

_Do you want to go out tonight? No beer involved. _Dark sent the message, a little more confident in himself.

_Sure. Where to? _The black haired boy pursed his lips.

_How about a movie? _Link responded rather quickly, and Dark found himself laughing.

_A movie sounds hella good to me. Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs 2 just came out ._. It looks rather enjoyable_

It didn't matter what movie they saw, as long as Dark got to spend the night with Link again, he didn't care.

_Aw, that's adorable, Link. I'll pick you up at 8:30_

Dark was standing in front of the mirror, looking at his reflection. His rather short, black hair clung to the sides of his face from where he just got out of the shower. His red eyes stared back at him, and he began to wonder if Link found him to be attractive.

He sure as hell found Link attractive. His thoughts wondered back to the night before, when Link ran around in his underwear. How his body was lean and hard-how Link's muscles were softy outlined from under the light from the moon. Dark snapped out of it, and looked down at himself. Yeah, he defiantly thought Link was attractive. _Well shit. _Dark thought to himself, glancing at his phone for the time. _I still have time to take care of this._ Dark's thoughts drifted back to Link as he dropped the towel he had just wrapped himself in, and headed for the bed.

~No matter how many times Link changed his shirt, or stood a different way in the mirror, he still looked like the same old dork.

_Does Dark even think I'm attractive?_ He thought, giving himself one last look in the mirror. He had on his favorite green sweatshirt, blue jeans, and his favorite grey pair of Vans. He was debating on whether or not to change, when his mom yelled up the stairs, declaring a 'rather handsome boy' was standing in the drive way.

It had to be Dark. If it was Sheik, his mom would have locked the doors.

Link came crashing down the stairs, telling his mom that he'd be back in a while. She stared after her son, bewildered.

Link stepped out onto the porch, looking at the boy in the drive way, who was leaning against the front of his car.

Dark was dressed in a black tight fitted tshirt , with jeans and, always, black converse. His black hair was messy as always, but it looked as if the boy had tried to tame it. He was looking at Link in the most peculiar way, and Link wondered if maybe Dark was regretting this.

"Hey, muffin man, are you ready?" Dark said, smirking at the blonde. Link rolled his eyes as he headed towards the passenger side door.

"You're not going to hold me to that forever, are you?" Link said, and Dark winked at him, which left Link speechless.

_Holy goddesses, he's fine. _Link thought as he climbed into the car with Dark.

"So, are you ready?" Dark's voice was deep and alluring, and Link found it hard to talk for the fear of sounding like an idiot.

"Yes." The blonde said, smiling assuringly.

It was much easier being around Dark when he was drunk, for the fact that Link had drunken courage to act and say what he wanted. Now, it was just him.

~Dark shifted in his seat. Could Link sense that he was nervous? He needed to say something to the boy.

"You look good," Dark said, and Link have him a half smile. _Don't be weird, _Dark thought, so he gave Link another one of his winks, and he noticed how the blondes eyes went wide for a split second, and then looked away. _Yeah, smooth. _Dark mentally hit himself in he head.

The rest of the ride was in silence, with each boy stealing glances at one another when the other wasn't looking.

When they pulled into the parking lot, there weren't that many cars, which wasn't unusual, because Hyrule was a fairly small town.

The two boys made their way into the theater, bought their tickets, popcorn and drinks, and moved on into the movie.

The movie had just started, and besides Link as Dark, there were only four other people in the room with them.

With Link trailing behind Dark, they sat at the top, in the middle.

"I hope you don't mind sitting here. If you don't like it we can move." Dark said, standing in front of a seat. Link smiled and waved it off with his hand.

"This is fine." As Link went to sit down, Dark reached out and grabbed his arm. Link's head shot up, his brows knitted together.

"If you want we can sit somewhere else." Dark's voice was serious as he studied the face before his.

"Dark, really, sitting here is okay." Link laughed, and when Dark removed his arm with a smile, Link still felt tingly from Dark's touch.

The movie went on, and like before, both stole glances at each other. Dark was debating whether or not to touch Link, to hold his hand, or just leave him alone.

_Just do something. _Dark kept yelling at himself in his head. _Just reach over... _As Dark thought this, he reached over and laid his hand on Link's knee.

~Link looked down at the hand that was placed on his knee. _Oh good goddesses, _Link thought, and before he could think, he slid down lower in his seat, making Dark's hand glide up his thigh. Link made a noise in his throat as Dark kept his hand going up Link's leg, until there was no more leg for Dark's hand to travel.

Soon, Link could feel Dark's hot breath against his neck, and the black haired boy brought his lips to Link's.

They both took in each other's taste, until Link gasp, from Dark's hand sliding in his pants- to which then Dark stuck his tongue in the blondes mouth, causing Link to gasp again. Dark pulled his mouth from the blondes for just a second.

"Link, you're going to have to be quiet." Dark whispered, and went back to the blonde. The rest of the movie past in a blur.

~~The light was red, so Dark stole a glance over at Link, who was staring at him.

"What?" The black haired boy questioned.

"You...you just..._got me off in a movie theater. _I'm like in, post-shock right now." Dark couldn't help but laugh at the blonde, who did look completely shocked.

"Well, you didn't exactly say _no_." Dark laughed back at Link, who shot him a look.

"I didn't have the chance."

"Oh, so you didn't like it?" The dark haired boy questioned, raising both eyebrows. Link just kept his lips in a tight line.

"That's what I thought, blondie." Dark teased, winking at the boy.

As Dark pulled into Links drive way, Link couldn't help but feel a little sad that the night was over. He could tell Dark felt the same, from the look in those red eyes.

"Tonight was fun. We'll have to get off, I mean, get together again." Dark teased, once again, as they got out of the car.

Link's mouth hung open in agape at the sudden boost in confidence from Dark.

"We will hang out again, right?" The black haired boy whispered to Link, who was making his way over the Dark.

"Well, yes, who do you think I am? I don't just let random people...do _that_ to me in a public place and then ditch them." Link said, reaching a hand out to playfully shove Dark. Dark caught it, pulling Link closer and whispering,

"Oh, and exactly how many times has _that_ happened with some one else?" Link looked up into the ruby red eyes, that were staring back at his.

"None. I've never been with anyone..." Link thought before he added, "you?"

Dark smiled.

"No one." Link backed away in surprise.

"Really? _You? _You're the most popular guy in school." Dark looked at the boy in front if him with his eyebrows raised.

"So? Girls are terrifying creatures who scare me. Just the other day at school I saw a girl get mad because another girl _stepped _on her brand new pair of Toms and, let me tell you, that girl went after her like she was in the Hunger Games. That shits scary. And I've never had a thing with a guy before because I've never felt this way about anyone else." Link smile as Dark rambled on, and slung his arms lazily over Dark's shoulders.

Link kissed Dark before telling him he had a good night, and he'd text him later to find out when they could hangout next.

Both boys turned and walked away from each other. Both with smiles on their faces and butterflies in their stomachs.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, hello there, boner," Sheik said to Link, as he got out of his car. Link have him a half smile and nodded his hello. Sheik waited for Link to get his notebooks out of his car, before the two headed into the school.

"Man, the weekend always seems to go by way to damn fast. And what the hell happened to you over the weekend? Not a text or anything. You weren't even on Xbox Saturday night." Sheik whined, eyeing his friend suspiciously. Link just shrugged.

"Sorry, man. I was just really busy," Link looked around the both of them, with a puzzled look on his face. "Where's Saria at?" This time Sheik shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. She told me she didn't need a ride to school, and that's the last time I heard from her."

Sheik and Link made their way down the hallway, and out of nowhere came Saria, running up behind the two boys.

"Where have you been?" Sheik exclaimed, turning around to face the green haired girl.

"I just got a ride with a friend." She said, smiling up at the two of them. The two boys exchanged looks at each other.

"Who?" They said at the same time. The girl rolled her eyes, huffed and walked away.

"Well, whoop de damn doo. The hell was _that?_" Sheik said, pointing after Saria. Link shrugged.

"Maybe her time of month," Link stated, taking back off down the hall. Sheik stood still for a moment, and shrugged his shoulders, and followed pursuit after Link to their first class.

It was lunch, and Link hadn't seen Dark at all yet. He'd been searching for him all day, but he didn't see the black haired boy anywhere. Link took out his phone and sent him a brief text.

_Where are you?_

"Holy chicken nuggets," Sheik sang as he sat his lunch tray down, inhaling a chicken nugget. "One thing I will not miss about high school, is tHE DAMN BURNT CHICKEN NUGGETS." Sheik yelled, his face in disgust as he stabbed a chicken nugget with a fork.

"Dude, chill out or you're going to brake the fork." Link said, turning away from Sheik, afraid something bad was going to happen, as the fork and the chicken nugget was facing Link.

"I'm sorry pal," Sheik said to the burnt, dried up chicken nugget laying on his tray. "we just can't be friends." He continued.

Link had known Sheik his whole life, and Link still wondered why and how they became friends.

"Hey Sheik, where's Saria?" Link asked for the second time today.

"Heck if I know. Today in English I asked her what was wrong and she yelled at me. So I told her she didn't have to get salty with me and she threw her book at me. Our friendship is on pause right now."

"You told her she was getting _salty?_ Sheik, do you ever think before you talk?" Link already knew the answer to that before he even asked. Link just smiled and shook his head, looking down at his own tray that was barely touched. His mind drifted off, and he thought about Dark. He still hadn't answered his text yet. Link actually hadn't heard from him since Saturday night, when he left. _What did I do?_ Link thought to himself.

"..and that's why you don't butter a penguin." Sheik was saying, snapping Link out of it. Link knew better then to ask what his friend was just talking about, so he just smiled and nodded his head.

The rest of the day went by fast, Link not hearing anything from Dark. As Link made his way out to his car, he wondered if he should send Dark another text.

"LINK!" Sheik's yell came from behind him, Link turned around, seeing his friend sprinting towards him, his wild hair flapping in the wind. As Sheik was almost to Link, he dropped one if his notebooks-papers flying everywhere. Link sighed and walked over to help the hopeless teen.

"What is it, Sheik?" Link said, handing him back his papers.

"Ganon and Vaati are having a party tomorrow night for fall break," Link looked at his friend questionably. So what? Ganon and his friends always threw parties for almost everything. And since they had fall break Wednesday, Thursday and Friday, it really wasn't surprising.

"Okay?" Link said, raising an eyebrow and heading again for his car.

"I heard them talking about it. _Saria's _going, Link. Our Saria. I think Ganon is her 'friend' she's been talking about. She can't go to this party, there'll be...bad influences there and then she'll turn into a crack whore or a sex addict and we just can't let that happen Link." Sheik was talking faster and faster with each word until Link had trouble understanding what he was saying.

"What? Ganon? No way, he's a total tool. And calm down, Saria wouldn't do anything." Link put a hand on the others should and gave him a reassuring pat. But Sheik shook his head.

"Man, we _have _to go to this party tomorrow night, to make sure nothing happens." Link stopped walking and turned around facing his friend, throwing his hands up.

"Sheik, we can just walk into a party we are not invited to. Plus, they _hate_ us."

"I have an idea-"

"No, every time you say that something bad always happens." Link cut his friend off, glaring at him.

"Trust me, all we have to do is just sneak over to Ganons place and watch Saria."

Link was already shaking his head.

"That's creepy man. Why not just let her be?" Sheik looked down at the ground and then back up to Link, his face all serious.

"Because Saria's my bestfriend-our bestfriend. I just don't want her hanging out with the wrong people and getting into trouble. I tried talking to her about it, but she just got mad and walked away. She won't even talk to me, Link. And this is _our_ Saria we're talking about." Link felt a wave of guilt wash over him from being a little harsh with Sheik. He hardly ever saw the goofy teen like this.

"Okay, fine," Link sighed, "we can go tomorrow. What time does said party start?" Sheik finally smiled.

"Good! Around ten, that's what time Ganon said. I'll pick you up!" Before Link could even say anything else, Sheik took off running towards his car.

Link shook his head, with a smile on his face as he thought about his crazy friend.

~Like usual, when Link got home, his parents were no where to be seen. He walked into the silent house, threw his books down and sat at the table, looking at his phone.

_I haven't heard from you at all today. Are you okay? _Link sent the message to Dark, and sat for a while longer, hoping that maybe Dark would reply.

Soon, Link gave up after nothing was sent back to him. With a sigh, and a weight tugging at him, he went and took a shower, hoping it would help. After Link got out of the shower, the first thing he did was check his phone. He felt disappointed when he didn't have any messages.

He lazily got dressed, and attempted to do homework, but that soon failed as his thoughts drifted back to Dark.

_Did I say something wrong? Did I do something wrong?_ Link kept asking himself questions, until he just didn't want to think about it anymore, the pit of his stomach felt hollow.

He put headphones in, and before he knew it, he was asleep.

~As Link walked into school the next morning with Sheik, they both saw Saria, smiling and laughing with Ganon at the tall guys locker. Sheik's face instantly fell into a scowl.

"It makes me want to puke," Sheik whispered as they walked by, Saria not even looking in their direction.

"You're telling me. How did this even happen? Saria and Ganon?" Link questioned.

"Friday night she took them home, he kept flirting with her. Disgusting," Sheik said. As he fake shivered. "And I didn't think _this _would happen."

The five minute warning bell rang, and both boys waved each other off, both lost in their own minds.

Link still hadn't seen Dark, or talked him for that matter. He was really starting to wonder..

~~As the bell for lunch rung, Link made his way to the bathroom. He was really starting to worry about what was wrong with Dark, and he had a horrible feeling in his stomach.

Link stood in front of the mirror, looking at his reflection when the stall door opened behind him, and out stepped Dark, in the flesh.

A smile spread over Link's face at the sight of the boy, and as he turned around to say something to him, red eyes locked with blue ones, and the smiled faded away from the blondes lips slowly. Dark's eyes were burning a bright red, Link could almost _feel _the anger that they held.

"What's wrong?" Link managed to whisper. As he said it, Dark turned and began walking out of the bathroom. Link quickly followed, even though something told him not too.

"_Dark,_" Link said, this time, it was louder then a whisper. As Link was about to reach out and grab Dark's arm, the dark haired boy whipped around, his red eyes burning into Link.

"_Don't touch me_," he spat at Link. "Get away from me. Just, _go_." And with that, the black haired boy made his way down the hall, not even looking back.

Link stood, his eyes wide and his mouth agape, in the middle of the hall. The bad feeling in his stomach spread to his chest, and then his throat, where a lump formed.

He was still in shock, not knowing what he had done wrong, when Sheik came running up behind him.

"Hey you-whoa, what's wrong? You look like your dog just died!" Sheik declared, knowing something was wrong by the look in the blue eyes. Sheik slapped the boy on the shoulder. Link just looked at his friend, his mouth still agape, and managed,

"Yeah, I just don't feel well." Sheik raised an eyebrow at Link, obviously not believing him.

"Well, whatever it is, you're not ready to tell me. So I'll wait until you are." Sheik gave him an encouraging smile. In that moment, Link was glad to have Sheik as his friend, with the weird and annoying included.

Link managed a smile as his legs would finally allow him to move. To Link, the rest if the day went by in a blur, with no sign if Dark anywhere.

~~"Sheik, what the hell?" Link sighed as he held up a big pair of binoculars that was lying between the two in front seat.

"What? How we gonna see her?" Sheik looked offended. Link threw the binoculars in the back seat.

"Uh, I don't know, maybe with OUR EYES," Link yelled.

"Whoa, be careful with those, they're my dad's. He uses them for hunting." Link sighed, rubbing his forehead. He had a feeling that this night wasn't going to go well.

Sheik drove them to the outskirts of Hyrule, to where the more bigger and expensive houses were. Ganons parents had money, and never were home, so it was the perfect place to have parties. Which they did, almost every weekend.

Sheik pulled up on the opposite side of the road where Ganons house stood-which people were already piling into, and loud music could be heard from inside-and killed the engine. Link gave his friend a stern look, to which Sheik blankly stared back, then out if no where, smiled at Link.

"The whole point of coming here was to keep an eye on Saria, and _not _get caught. And you park right in front of the house." Link stated, sinking down further in his seat.

"Good point," Sheik started the car back up, and drive down the road some more, until he was a block or two away.

"Let's git er done," Sheik said, reaching in the back for the binoculars.

The two boys made their way back to the house, and stopped behind a tree as Link pulled Sheik back.

"Sheik, how the hell are we going to see, or even find Saria in that mess of people? There's so many," Link said, scanning the people that stood outside on the porch, and inside the opened door leading inside the huge house. He didn't even know that there were that many people in Hyrule.

"Well then we should be able to sneak in just fine." Sheik said, pulling the strap on the binoculars and putting them around his neck.

"Okay, but we stay together," Link warned, and the boys took off again, towards the huge house.

They could smell the alcohol before the even made it to the door, and the smell reminded Link of the night spent with Dark, and he couldn't help but feel that lump rise again in his throat.

The feeling soon went away as they stepped into the house, and people were bumping up against him, yelling, and spilling beer.

"Sheik we better find Saria, _quick._" The boys were shuffling through the crowd, looking for their green haired friend, when Link looked up to find Dark across the room, leaning up against a wall, his arm wrapped around a girl with brown hair.

Link didn't have time to respond before Dark suddenly looked up, seeing Link and Sheik standing there.

From the sudden change on Dark's face, which was a blank expression, to his brows knitted together as he saw Link, caused both Ganon andVaati to look in Link's direction.

The three suddenly bolted from there spots across the roomand made way towards Sheik and Link.

"Oh, shit," Link gasped, grabbing Sheik and running away from the three who were now charging at them. He pulled his friendthrough the crowd of people, and suddenly, without realizing it, he was climbing stairs.

Pushing past the people that, Link found odd, dancing on the stairs, they made it to the upper floor which was deserted.

He began to panic.

"Link what the hell are you-" Sheik tried to say, but he was yanked again by Link, who took off running down the hallway. He was opening up random doors, until he came to a closet and threw Sheik inside, and then shutting it close behind him.

"_Link what the f-"_ Sheik began to say, but Link's hand flew up to his mouth, cutting off what he was about to say.

With his heart pounding, Link listened for footsteps. Sure enough, a few moments passed and he heard footsteps and voices coming from down the hall.

"Where did they go?" Ganons voice boomed. The footsteps got louder until they were right there, in front of the door. Link's heartbeat was pounding so fast and loud, he wondered if they could hear it from outside the closet. His hands began to get sweaty, and he knew Sheik was uncomfortable with his sweaty palm pressed to his mouth, but he didn't dare move his hand away from that mouth.

"Who cares. Let them do whatever they want. Let's go back to the party," It was Dark, his voice hard. The three boys turned and walked away, their voices slowly fading.

Link finally let go of Sheiks mouth, who talked almost instantly.

"Well damn, that was close." Link breathed sigh of relief, but then instantly glared at Sheik.

"I just want you to know, Sheik, this is the second time in a week that you almost made me get my ass kicked."


	7. Chapter 7

Sheik insisted that him and Link stay in the closet for a while before they made their escape.

"This is pointless," Link argued, standing up and putting his hand on the door knob. Sheik was about to protest when Link opened the door and walked out into the hall.

He instantly bumped into a toned chest. Link jumped back from shock, and looked up into the ruby eyes.

"I need to talk to you," Dark said, looking down the hallway and then pulling Link down the hall, pass the closet. As Dark passed the closet and saw Sheik standing and beginning to get out, Dark pushed him back down,

"Stay," the black haired boy demanded, and closed the door once more.

He lead Link to another door and opened it, pulling Link into a bathroom. The blonde stumbled in, and braced himself against the sink.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dark demanded, locking the door. When he turned back around, Link noticed the same flame that burned in those eyes that he witnessed in the bathroom earlier that day.

"Sheik and I, we wanted to come keep an eye on Saria beca-"

"Aw, well isn't that sweet," Dark spat, cutting him off. Link stood up straighter, the lump back again in his throat.

"What is wrong with you? You were just fine when we went out Saturday and now you're being a total ass." As Link said this, he saw the face before his go cold, the boys lips pressed in a straight line and his eyes burn even brighter.

"_Nothing _happened that night," Darks voice was a whisper.

"So you're pretending nothing happened? Are you ashamed? Why did you even bother with me then? Why waste your time," the anger in Link's voice was growing with each question. "What is wrong with _you?_" Link asked the last question, as if Dark was a crazy person.

"I was just having fun with a little guy who squirmed under my every touch, every glance," there was a smirk on Dark's lips as he stepped forward, closing the space between him and Link. "But, if you tell _anyone _about it, I will make sure you won't be able to tell anyone anything again." The smirk was gone, and all that was there was that stone expression. Link couldn't contain the anger that escaped him.

"Oh, so you don't want anyone to know you're gay and liked someone like me?" Link spat, and regretted it the moment Dark's fist made contact with his face.

The first thing Link did was pull his face away from Dark. He didn't yell, or make any noise. Link stood there, his body facing Dark, but his head facing the wall. He clenched his fist and set his jaw, from Dark being a total dick, and from Sheik getting him into this, the anger once again escaped Link.

He turned and faced the dark haired boy, and before he could even think, his fist made contact with Dark's nose. The black haired boy yelped, and his hands flew instantly to his nose, which began to pour blood.

Link stood there, his eyes wide and his heart pounding. He didn't know why he did what he was about to do, maybe it was his adrenaline pumping, or he was still just so mad, but he pushed aside the hands that held the others nose, and made contact once again with the boy's nose.

Dark yelled, and fell to the ground, holding his hands once again to his nose. Link looked down at the boy on the ground, the anger now residing and a wave of shock replaced his anger.

_Holy goddesses, I really just punched Dark, twice._ Just then a knock came at the door. Link froze, not knowing what to do.

"Link, are you in there? It's Sheik," Link sighed with relief and stepped over the boy on the ground, who was softly moaning, to unlock the door.

"Sheik, we need to go," Sheik was about to agree when he saw Dark laying on the floor , blood seeping through his fingers. Sheiks mouth turned into a perfect o and he stared at Link. Link was nodding before Sheik even said anything.

"Holy...Link, did you do _that_?" Sheik was pointing at the kid still on the ground.

"Yeah, now let's please get out of here." Link said, grabbing the boy by the arm and pulling him down the hall. As they made their way down the stairs, the people were still there, dancing and spilling their drinks on the steps.

Link pulled Sheik through the crowd of people, looking for any signs of Ganon or maybe Saria. They made it to the door, without any signs of either the tall boy or the green haired girl.

Once they hit the sidewalk, Link let go of Sheik, and both boys took off running down the road, towards the car they parked there over an hour ago. As soon as they both jumped in, Sheik started the car and took off down the road, the music from the party fading away.

Sheik eyed his friend suspiciously as he drove.

"What made you do that? Ya know, to Dark." Link sighed and looked out the window. _Sheik is your bestfriend, he should know what really happened. _

"Okay. I'm going to tell you because I'm just really confused and hurt," Link began to say in a whisper. Suddenly Sheik sat up straighter and strained to listen.

"Friday, when he took me home, we got drunk. He kept...kissing me all night," Link said as he felt his face burn. He looked over at Sheik who just kept his eyes on the road, Link was unable to read his expression. "And then we went out Saturday to watch a movie, and he, he..." Sheik looked over at Link when the boy didn't go on, and Link gestured at himself with his hand to show Sheik what happened in the movie theater.

Sheik let out a laugh and Link felt his face burn even more.

"Don't laugh! It's not funny!" Link whined.

"Well, that escalated quickly," Sheik stated, talking about Dark and Link's in counter at the movies. "But why did you bloody the guys nose back there," Sheik said, a puzzled look on his face.

"He hit me first," Links voice fell. "He'd been ignoring me since Sunday, and when I saw him at school today he told me to stay away from him. And then at the party, he told me he just did what he did to have fun with me. He was trying to make it sound like nothing ever happened and then I just got so mad, and I started saying things-I can't remember- and then he hit me...and I hit him back."

Sheik pursed his lips and looked over at his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Dark has some serious problems. But I'm glad you finally stood up for yourself." Link smiled up at his friend.

"I just don't know how someone could be so nice and then turn around and be so cruel." Link whispered again.

"Well, he has his reasons. Like I said, he has some kind of problem," Sheik thought for a moment. "Do you want to go out for pizza? I was gonna ask to go to the movies, but..." Sheik's voice trailed off as he teased his friend. Link groaned and slid further down his seat.

"Sheik, so help me-"

"Oh, I was just kidding. But really, I'm hungry and I'll buy." Link needed to get his mind off things for a bit, and he happily agreed to his friends offer.

~The pizza had just been sat on the table, and Sheik was just about to grab a piece when his phone went off.

"It's Saria," Sheik said, hitting a button and putting his phone to his ear.

"Hello? Okay, jeeez," Sheik shook his head and handed Link the phone. "Your highness wishes to speak with you." Link grabbed the phone rather slowly and put it up to his ear.

"What?" He said, glancing up to Sheik, who was inhailng a piece of pizza.

"Link, Ganon and Dark are after you, I mean _bad._ They have your phone, I guess you dropped it when you were here-which I am _not_ happy about. I can take care of myself, I didn't need you and Sheik here keeping an eye on me. I mean, look what you got yourself into!I tried-" Saria was talking faster and faster and Link tried several times to get her to shut up, but the green haired girl on the other end of the phone kept going.

"Saria, I-" Link said, but she kept going.

"And they wouldn't give me your phone, they said I should stay out of it and they left after you guys and said they were going to find you-"

"Saria, please would you-"

"You broke it, Link, you _broke_ his nose. It was awful, blood all over him, but he just left, he didn't even act like it hurt him. Please, you guys have to be careful and watch out." Link was about to try and calm Saria down again, when he looked up, and speaking of the devil, Ganon and a bloody Dark walked into the pizza parlor.

Link's voice caught in his throat as he went to say something to Sheik, but the blonde friend turned around and followed Link's terrified gaze to the door.

By then, the two boys who walked through the door had seen Link and Sheik, and bolted for the table.

"Bye Saria." Link hung up the phone. "Sheik, lets go, now." Link panicked as his friend dug around in his pockets.

"Sheik, what the hell are you doing!?" Link said, debating whether to run or wait for his friend. By then, everyone in the pizza parlor was staring at them, but at this moment, Link could have cared less.

"I have to pay for the pizza!" Sheik screamed, pulling money out of his pockets and just throwing it at the table.

They both ran around tables, and made it to the door, while Ganon and Dark were right behind them.

The two blondes bolted for Sheik's car, which thankfully was unlocked, and jumped inside. Sheik started the car and put the car in gear, and skidded out of the parking lot.

"Well that was close," Sheik said, sighing in relief. As soon as Sheik was about to say something, headlights appeared in the rearview mirror, and the car was gaining on them.

Link craned his neck to get a better look at the car, and all be if it wasn't Ganon and Dark.

"Shit, Sheik, drive faster! It's them!" Link yelled, hitting Sheik's arm, which caused Sheik to swerve on the road.

"I can't speed, I'm on the main road!" Sheik was yelling, as he did the top speed of 35 mph.

"Sheik, its your fault this happened tonight, I am not going to get my ass kicked because of you. _Speed,_" Link yelled again. Sheik stomped his foot on the gas, gaining speed, as the teens in the car behind him got even closer.

"Turn in an alley," Link yelled, and Sheik slammed on his breaks, causing Link to fly forward and smash his head on the dash.

"Oh, dude, sorry man, thats why you have to wear a seatbelt," Sheik leaned over, trying to help his friend.

"Sheik, just_ drive_," Link moaned. Sheik turned down an alley way, and made his way through the narrow passage. The car behind them got ever closer, and when Link looked back, he could see Dark in the driver seat, his eyes wide like a madman, and blood covered his face.

"I am not going to lie, I'm scared shitless, man." Sheik said, his hands shaking on the steering wheel. He turned out from the alley, and made his way down a sideroad.

"Go out to the country," Link said, pointing at Sheik to turn. Link was thrown against the passenger side door as Sheik took the turn going well over the speed limit.

"_Holy goddesses Sheik!"_ Link screamed as his head made contact with the door.

"You should really put a seatbelt on!" Sheik yelled back, as they flew past town, and out into the country, with Dark and Ganon still close behind them.

"Turn up here!" Link said, pointing to a road Sheik couldn't see because it was dark. Soon the road came into view, and Sheik slammed on his breaks, trying to slow the car down enough to turn. The car skidded, and landed in a ditch.

"It's stuck!" Sheik yelled to Link, whose eyes went wide in fear.

"What do you mean, it's stuck?" Link yelled back to his friend.

"The car isn't moving, it's stuck here!" Headlights made both friends look up. Dark and Ganon bolted from their car, and were running towards the car in the ditch, Link panicked and started hitting Sheik.

"What the hell are you hitting me for!" He yelled. Link opened the door and jumped out.

"Come on Sheik, run!" Link took off through the corn field, Sheik following close behind him. The old dried out corn stalks were smacking the boys in the face, making it hard to see. Not to mention it was pitch black outside.

Link came to a clearing in the field, where the corn stalks were already cut, and stooped to catch his breath. Sheik kept running, and ran into Link, causing both boys to fall to the ground.

"Sheik, get off me," Link said breathlessly, pushing the other boy off him. They both stood, both catching their breaths.

"Where the hell are we?" Sheik said, his voice hoarse from all the yelling just moments before.

"I don't know, but I just want to get home before my ass gets kicked." Link replied, hearing his own voice hoarse. Both boys took off walking through the corn field, hoping they would come out somewhere they knew.

After what seem like forever, the cornfield ended, and pitch black laid out before the two boys. Link let out a long hoarse laugh as he looked at his friend beside him.

"Sheik, we made it all the way to Lake Hylia." Lake Hylia was well out pass the country side of Hyrule, right on the edge of the town. It took at least fifteen minutes to get there by car.

"Well, I'll call my parents to come get us." Sheik said, reaching for his phone. "Son of a BITCH!" he yelled, "I left my damn phone in the car."

"Of course you did, Sheik. I swear, if they don't catch us and beat the hell out of you, I'm going to." Link laughed as the two boys began the long walk back home.

"Link, I just realized, I paid forty dollars for that ten dollar pizza. I just threw all my money on the table," As Sheik's hoarse voice said this, Link couldn't help but laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

_So holy freaking eff word. ._. I type my stories on my phone and then send them to my computer, and then reread and fix them, and last night my mind slipped me and I didn't do that, and posted the wrong, rough draft version of my story :'c so here is the actual, GOOD one c: Sorry, don't hate me :O _

_Also I've been updating so fast because I've been on fall break this week c: (yay!) and because I am, myself, caught up in this story c: I feel like this chapter has too many feels in it, so I warn you ._._

* * *

When he saw the car lying in the ditch, he killed the engine and jumped out, his feet swiftly carrying him to the car. Both front doors were open, and the car was empty.

"The little shits," Ganon breathed from behind him. Dark shook his head, which caused a great amount of pain. His whole head was hurting, and swaying from where Link had punched him-where he had broken his nose. He was swaying as he made his way back to his car, calling the other teen to follow him.

"Let's just forget about this." Dark mumbled, as they climbed into the car.

"Dude, he broke your nose. Don't you want to go after him?" But Dark was starting the car once again, and headed back the way they came.

"I really don't care anymore." Dark said coldly, eyes focused on the road. Ganon just sat quietly, wishing that they would have found the two blondes, because it would have made his night a whole lot better.

"Man, this night sucks. The party isn't as cool as I thought it was going to be," Ganon whined, looking at the window. Dark didn't respond, just wishing he could hurry up and drop the other boy off at his house.

Dark pulled up to the house, the party still going on inside, and told Ganon to get out.

"What? You're not coming in and staying?" The tall redhead asked as he stood outside the door.

"No." Dark replied, motioning for Ganon to close the door. Ganon shrugged, use to the bad attitude of Dark, and shut the door. Dark took off at once, headed back out to the country, to where the car lie in the ditch.

~~"Sheik, I strictly told you _not_ to go to that party!" Both Link and Sheik sat at the kitchen table, why Sheik's mother paced back and forth in front of them.

"You both could have gotten hurt! And Link," Sheik's mother turned to him, a frown on her face, "You know better then to follow through with Sheik's plans_!_ How many times have we been through this?"

"Well this plan didn't sound like it could go wrong," Link admitted, looking over at his friend who seemed to be in a daze.

"You boys always say that. Now, I'm going to call your dad to see about your car. Link, are you staying the night or do you need a ride home?"

"Oh, I need to go home. But I'll walk, thanks." Link said his goodbyes to Sheik, ready to go home and be alone. He'd had enough fun for one night. Link stepped out into the cold, crisp fall night, and began his walk home.

He was lost in thought, about everything that happened tonight, that he didn't notice when a car stopped up ahead. As he got closer he heard someone call his name in a deep, soft voice. He looked up, to see Dark's bloody face looking at him through the rolled down window. Link kept walking, like he didn't hear or see anything. Even though his heart started to beat faster.

"Link," He heard Dark call his name again, but Link didn't even turn back. He kept telling himself to keep walking, but soon he heard the car pull off to the side, and the engine die. He picked up his pace as he heard a car door shut, and then footsteps following him.

"I don't want to deal with you right now." Link said, his voice still hoarse from yelling earlier. He kept walking; Dark following right behind him.

"You don't have to, but I need to deal with you, you broke my damn nose, Link." Link stopped walking and turned around abruptly.

"You're a dick, Dark. You really are. If you don't get away from me, I'll break more than your nose. So help me," Link's hoarse voice squeaked as he tried to yell. Dark's stone expression never changed as he looked at teen before him. Dark had big black circles under his eyes, his nose was twisted in a weird way, and blood covered the front of the black haired boys shirt, and Link found that Dark was still attractive.

"I only hit you because you pissed me off," Dark said, his voice a whisper.

"Really, I thought you hit people because you were really happy." Link's voice was laced with sarcasm. Dark just stared at the blonde, his jaw set tightly.

"Link, your mouth is what got you into trouble in the first place," Link laughed, and acted like he was going to fall down from laughter.

"No, actually, I think _you_ were the one who got me into trouble in the first place. You don't just do what you did, and then turn around and be an ass about it-say it never happened." Link saw the flame grow back in Dark's eyes, and the black haired teen clenched his fists.

"I wasn't thinking right. I didn't mean what I did. Especially with you."

"Oh, ouch, Dark," Link said, acting like he was pulling a knife out of his chest. "You want this knife back that you just stabbed in my heart?" The blonde haired boy rolled his eyes, and dismissed Dark with a wave of his hand, and started walking again. Link heard Dark slowly let out a long breath and walk back to his car. It pulled away with a screech.

Link felt on ends with the conversation he just had with Dark. _Where the hell did I learn to be such a dick?_ Link thought to himself and smiled. Maybe tonight wasn't that bad after all. He managed to break Dark's nose, get in to a car chase, and learned how to completely tell someone off. He was on a roll, and he was thankful it wasn't buttered.

~By the time Link got home, it was well pass midnight. He silently made his way up to his room, and fell down on his bed, ready for a good nights sleep.

"Link, get up, Sheik's here and he's eating all our damn cereal." Link's dad's voice boomed, waking Link up. The teen groaned as he made his way down the stairs, where Sheik was sitting at the table with Link's mom, eating a bowl of cereal.

"Oh hey, Link," Sheik said cheerfully as his friend walked into the room. "I got my car back, I was wondering if you-" Link sat down beside Sheik, glaring at him and cutting him off.

"Don't you dare ask me to go anywhere with you again after what happened last night." Link said laughing. His mom looked at the two teens with a puzzled look on her face.

"What happened last night?"

~Dark woke up with a headache. The light streaming through his window fell right in his face, and he instantly covered his face with a pillow, careful not to touch his bandaged nose, that he fixed himself.

He got up, making his way to his bathroom. He cringed in the mirror, taking in the black eyes and swollen nose. He looked absolutely terrifying. He sighed, looking at himself closer in the mirror.

_What is wrong with me? Why is my life so screwed up. It's what I deserve. _He walked back to his room and sat on the bed. His shoulders slumped-that of a person who was just about to give up everything._ I seriously __should have thought what I did with Link through. How I acted towards him..now he hates me and I can't change that. _He thought back to last night, about what Link had said to him, and he felt his stomach flip.

He sighed even louder. He was staring at the ground, lost in his mind. _I don't even have any real friends, and I might have pushed away the only person who would have even wanted to begin to understand what was wrong with me._

_You know you can just end this_, a voice said in the back of his mind. He jumped up, and paced his room. Why had he just thought that? What was really wrong with him? He let out a long, hard breath and made his way down the stairs, and into the living room.

The house was empty, just like it always was. Dark went to the fridge, where the note was hanging from a magnet. He had hung it there, hoping that one day he'd come down and it wouldn't be there, and this would all be a dream. He looked over it once more, even though by now he knew every word on the small piece of paper.

_Dark, your father and I are leaving. We just need to get away from things, okay? We've left all of our money for you, so you'll be okay. It's only temporary, we'll be back honey._

Dark had found the note five years ago sitting on the kitchen table, with a key to the safe upstairs. Dark had known that they would never be back. He had to grow up not having anyone to confide in, and everyone always considered him an ass for it.

Dark stood there, staring at the note. He had a sick feeling in his stomach, as he thought about the events that had happened over the past couple days. He regretted treating Link like that, but he just didn't know what to do anymore. _Maybe I'm the reason they left in the first place._ He thought solemnly.

As he looked up a feeling came over him, and he made his way to the counter. He pulled out the silverware drawer, and grabbed the knife that laid there. _Dark, what are you doing?_ He yelled at himself in his head.

_You know you can just end this,_ the voice said again in his head. Dark brought the knife to his left wrist, and slowly dragged the blade across his skin, until he saw blood. The feeling in his stomach grew, and when he realized what he'd just done, he threw the knife in the sink, and sunk to the ground.

He felt tears heat his eyes, and before he knew it, he was sobbing uncontrollably, tears rolling down his cheeks, drowning his sorrow. He held tight to the wrist he had just cut, the blood filling up his hand. He sat there, crying until his head hurt, until he was numb from all the pain he felt, physically and mentally.


	9. Chapter 9

_I totally had this typed up on my phone like, yesterday morning! My friends kidnapped me yesterday and held me hostage. (just kidding) But, I did do a Chinese fire-drill for the first time in my life last night, (wow, that sounds kind of sexual if you don't know what it is) and it was the funniest thing ever! :'D and then they kidnapped me again tonight and made me steal pumpkins from people's yards with them ._. __So I couldn't put it up until now._ Anyway, enough with my exciting life, on to the story! I didn't put this in the last chapter, but there are some emotional parts (cutting) so if you don't like that stuff, be warned :c. Enjoy, my people ._.

* * *

"Dark still has my damn phone." Link said, looking over at his friend who sat beside him.

"We still haven't heard from Saria, either." Sheik said, his face taking on a sadden look.

"Maybe you should text her, Sheik." As Link said this, his friend shrugged and then let out a long sigh.

"Would you text her instead?" Link looked at his friend with his eyebrows raised.

"Sheik, I just said Dark still has my phone," Link shook his head at his friend.

It was a Friday afternoon, and the sky was a crystal clear blue. It was rather warm for a fall day, so the two boys were sitting on Link's porch swing, a bag of Doritos between them.

"Dude, I miss Saria." Link said, taking a chip out of the bag. His friend sighed, resting his head against the swing chain.

"I know, it's weird her not being here with us," Sheik suddenly got quiet. "Do you think she did anything at the party?"

"I don't think she would, it's not like her." Link said, yawning. He wasn't usually this tired, but him and Sheik had stayed up all night playing Xbox. Sheik was still looking at him, his eyebrows knitted together.

"Hey, have you ever wondered that when you yawn if a ghost sticks it's dick in your mouth?" Sheik suddenly blurted. Link was in the middle of another yawn when he started laughing.

"Does anyone besides you wonder that?" He teased, nudging his friend, who just shrugged, smiling.

They sat there a while longer, eating chips and looking out over the vast field that spread out before Link's house.

"I should probably go get my phone from Dark, huh?" Link mumbled.

"Yeah, just don't bloody the guy's nose again." Sheik laughed.

"I can't promise anything. The guy is a total dick. He's crazy or something." Link said, laughing, but stopped when he noticed Sheik wasn't laughing, but had his brows knitted together again-in thought.

"I don't know, man. I feel like maybe he just has problems that need working out." Link raised an eyebrow at Sheik, and craned his neck to look directly at him.

"Okay, Dr. Phil, anything else," Sheik just shrugged and looked away. "I just don't want to deal with Dark," Link groaned.

"I can go get it for you," Sheik offered. "He has nothing against me." Link sighed, looking out over the field.

"I don't want you to get hurt by him if he lashes out." Link stated.

"I'm just going to get a phone. I'm not taking him out to the movies or anything." Sheik said the last part in a rather coquettishly manner. Link glared at him, and punched him in the arm.

"Sheik so help me-" Sheik held up his hands innocently and stood up.

"But for real, I'll go get your phone."

Link went to protest but Sheik was already off the porch, jogging to his car.

Sheik pulled up to the house, noticing only Dark's grey car sitting in the drive way. Sheik got out and made his way to the door without a care in the world.

He knocked on the door, twice, then noticing the doorbell, he pressed it three times. He waited what seemed like forever (at least a minute) and rung it three more times, then proceeded to yell.

"Dark I know you're in there! It's Sheik, I came to get Link's phone." He stood there, silence once again taking over. He rung the door bell again.

"I am not leaving until I get the phone. I will climb through your window, I will break down your door, I will break down _the _wall, I will-" the door suddenly opened, and Dark's miserable face stared back at Sheik's.

Sheik tried not to cringe, but he was sure Dark could see him do so. Yeah, Dark's nose was broken, but his face was pale-more pale then what it usually was-his black hair was ratty, and greasy, his eyes were bloodshot and he looked..._hollow_.

"You got something to look at?" Dark said, his voice cold and hard.

"What's _wrong_?" Sheik said, taking a step towards the boy, who instantly took a step back.

"Nothing, you want the phone, here," Dark reached into his pocket and Sheik instantly noticed the bandage on Dark's wrist. The blonde instantly felt a pain in his chest, and gently pushed Dark back into the house and shut the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dark demanded, shocked and backing away from the teen in front of him. Sheik didn't care and stepped closer to Dark. Dark could sense something triggered in the teen before him, he could see it in those red eyes.

"What happened to your arm?" The blonde said gesturing to Dark's wrist. The black haired teen looked down at his wrist, his eyes began to heat up with tears, but he managed to not let the other boy see him.

"Leave," the voice was dark and cold, but the blonde didn't listen.

"My sister, Zelda did that. She didn't get accepted into her dream college and her boyfriend cheated on her with her best friend. But we helped her and now she's out in college and she loves it." It was quiet as both boys stood there. Sheik himself felt his eyes warm up with tears, as he remembered his sister that day, sitting in her bed crying: the blood dripping.

Sheik brought his attention back to the present, when Dark sighed.

The black haired boy was standing there, the tips of his fingers lay on the bandage on his wrist, his eyes staring at the floor, and his mind in a different world.

"It's okay to talk about it. It helps." Sheik said softly. Dark's red eyes shot up and looked at Sheik, his expression cold as ever.

"Talk to you? Why? I don't even know you. You wouldn't understand." Dark spat, eyes still locked on the blonde in front of him. Dark was surprised that he had even said this much to this boy. But isn't that what he wanted, someone to talk to? To understand him? But he barely knew this boy-just that he and Link were always together.

"Because you _need _to talk to someone, and I'm here. I won't judge you, my sister went through the same thing." Dark continued to stare at the blonde. The truth was, he _did _need someone to talk to. But he just didn't know how. And why was this boy caring all of a sudden? No one had ever cared for him before his entire life, why start now?

"I can't," Dark whispered, finally looking away from the blonde. "You can't just expect me to tell you everything, because I'm not ready. I can't." Sheik nodded his head, and glanced down at the injured wrist of the boy.

"I understand, you can really only talk about it when you're ready. Just don't do that, instead punch a pillow or something-something soft. Or sing." Sheik said, pointing at Dark, who raised his eyebrows.

"No, I'm not singing, I don't sing." Dark said, unsure what else to say.

"Okay, just find something to relieve your stress, talking about it usually helps-when you're ready. But until then, just don't...do that, okay? I promise you in the long run you'll be thankful you didn't." Sheik stood there then, his eyebrows suddenly knitted together, and Dark wondered if the boy was going to be okay.

"Hey," the blonde said suddenly, "I have an idea. You wanna came hangout with me and Link?" Dark suddenly felt on ends at the mention of the other boy's name. He glanced down at his bandaged wrist, then back up.

"That's a horrible idea." As the black haired teen said this, Sheik threw his hands up, and Dark thought that maybe this wasn't the first time the kid had heard this.

"What? Just come on. We were just about to play Xbox." Dark shook his head.

"_No, _me and Link don't get along. He hates me." Dark whispered the last part, looking away.

"Link does not hate you. He hates how you acted. But you can fix that, so you wanna come?"

_Maybe I can fix what I did, _Dark thought, thinking about how he had treated Link. He was having so many mixed emotions about this whole situation it was making his head spin.

"Yeah, I guess so." Sheik smiled at the Dark haired boy, and turned to leave, but Dark stopped him.

"Can I take a shower first?" Dark asked, shamelessly looking away, avoiding eye contact with Sheik.

"Oh, yeah, sure. I'll just wait here." Dark nodded, and took off through the house. Sheik could hear doors open and shut upstairs, and then the sound of the shower running.

He stood there for a moment, before taking off walking through the house with his hands stuck in his pockets.

He came into the kitchen, which was decorated in apples. Apple wallpaper, apple oven mitts- even the clock that hung above the stove was an apple. Sheik also realized everything was covered in dust, and the clock didn't even work.

He made his way to the fridge, and before reaching a hand out to open it, a note hanging on the fridge caught his attention.

_Dark, your father and I are leaving. We need to get away from things, okay? We've left all of our money for you, so you'll be okay. It's only temporary, we'll be back honey. _Sheik froze, reading the date at the top. This had been _five years ago._

Sheik cursed under his breath. _No wonder why the guy was a wreck, he'd grown up by himself. He never had anyone to talk to-that was his problem-he didn't know how to talk to anyone, because he never had the chance. And he doesn't have any real friends, Ganon and Vaati didn't care about anything but getting drunk and girls. _Sheik thought to himself, staring at the note that hung on the fridge. He heard the shower stop, and he made his way back to where he was standing in the other room.

Dark came down shortly after, dressed in a baseball tshirt, blue jeans, and his converse. His black hair was clinging to his face, and he shook his head twice trying to get it from sticking to his face.

"Let's blow this taco stand," Sheik said smiling, walking out the door. Dark stood there a moment, looking at the other teen walking away. _What did he just say? _He thought, shaking his head as he slowly followed the teen outside and into his car.

Link yawned again as he still sat on the porch swing, his arms stretched out over the back as he gently kicked his foot against the railing causing him to swing back and forth.

He had begun to worry that maybe Dark had beaten the shit out of Sheik, or maybe the helpless teen just got lost. He was leaning more towards the latter one when Sheik's car pulled into the drive way.

He looked over at his friend who got out of the car, when he noticed someone else was in the passenger seat. He thought maybe it was Saria, that Sheik had stopped at her house and got her, until the passenger side door open, and Dark slowly got out.

Link felt his heart began to speed up as the black haired boy followed Sheik up on to the porch.

Link remained on the swing, his arms still stretched out over the back, glaring at the blonde teen who now stood in front of him, smiling.

"Hi, Sheik," Link said darkly. Sheik just smiled even more.

"It's okay that Dark hangs out, right?" Sheik said as Link stared holes through him.

"Well, I thought you were just getting my phone." Link said rather quietly, not wanting to say, _no Sheik, you idiot it's not okay._

"I know but I thought it was a good idea because he wasn't doing anything and neither were we." The dark haired boy stood off to the side, his arms crossed as he watched the two friends interact with each other. But his eyes usually drifted back to Link, and stayed there, watching the blondes every move.

"Sheik, you and your damn ideas I swear are going to be the death of me." Dark noticed how Sheik just shrugged, and he realized the boy did hear that a lot.

Before either boy could say anything, a woman, who looked a lot like Link, stepped out of the house, a smile on her face. She stopped next to Dark, the black haired boy feeling slightly uncomfortable with her being so close to him.

"Hey boys," her voice was smooth, she looked at Dark and put a hand on his shoulder. "You must be Dark! I could tell by your nose." She laughed, causing Dark to drop his hands to his sides and his mouth turn into a perfect 'o'.

Link took a deep breath in and put his head in his hands.

"_Mom, no_." He said looking back up to his mom, who was still smiling innocently, she was a bit of a ditz.

"Why your father is at work, I'm going to run into town and get stuff for dinner. I'll be back in a while." She said suddenly, smiling even bigger as she removed her hand from Dark and made her way down the stairs. She looked back up at the three teens, or actually, at Sheik.

"Sheik, stay out of trouble."

"Always am." Sheik smiled as Link's mom rolled her eyes playfully.

After she left Link looked at the black haired boy who still had his arms by his side, but his lips pressed in a tight line.

"Uh, sorry about...that." Link said, looking away when Dark's red eyes meet his. Before either could say anything more, Sheik snapped them out of the awkward moment.

"Hey, let's go play Xbox." Sheik blurted, motioning for the two to follow.

The Xbox was set up in Link's living room, along with the Wii and Playstation. Link sat on the couch as Sheik went over and started looking through the games. Dark sat down on the couch opposite Link, and Link instantly felt the dark haired boy staring at him.

_It's starting all over again. Damn you Sheik and your ideas. _Link thought, shifting on the couch.

"Hey! Let's play Mario Party 2 on the 64." Sheik said holding up the dusty game cartridge.

"I am down with that." Link said, as he looked over at Dark, who had taken his eyes of him, and was looking at Sheik.

"Never played. I'll just watch for now." The black haired boy said coldly. Sheik shrugged and hooked up the 64.

As the game started, Sheik and Link were drawn into the game, while Dark watched the screen.

After awhile, the game looked more fun to Dark, and the black haired boy sat on the edge of the couch, his eyes glued to the tv.

When it wasn't Link's turn, he looked over at the black haired boy, whose usually cold expression was replaced with a soft smile and beaming eyes.

"Wanna play?" Link said to the dark haired boy, whose face instantly went back to the stone cold expression when he realized Link was talking to him.

"Sure." He quietly said, standing up. He reached for the controller Link offered him, and Link's eyes fell to the bandaged wrist of Dark's, and the black haired boy suddeny jerked away, glaring at Link.

Dark sat down beside Sheik with a thump, who was sprawled out on the floor. Link sat down on the other side of Sheik, eyeing the black haired boy as he stared at the tv screen.

"The point is to get the stars, and win the mini games." Sheik was saying to Dark, who was nodding in response.

Link started the game, and they started picking their characters. Dark already knew he wanted Yoshi, just because he liked the green guy.

"Pick Peach as the co-op." Sheik said, pointing at the screen as if Link couldn't see it. The screen changed and Link picked the board they would be playing on.

"Okay, now you wanna hit the block to get the highest number so you can go first." Sheik was telling Dark.

"Sheik, I know, I just watched this happen ten minutes ago." Dark's voice was dry, but slightly teasing.

Link cursed as he hit the block and got number one, Sheik got ten, and Dark got five.

After everyone had went, it was time for the first mini game, which Dark was most excited about.

It was platform peril, the mini game where you had to get your character to jump across multiple platforms.

Sheik insisted that they practice, but Link ignored him and went straight to the game. Dark found himself slightly bouncing up and down as the game started, as he was suddenly anxious to win.

"SON OF A BITCH," Sheik yelled as his character, Mario, fell off. "Did you see that? DID YOU SEE PEACH PUSH ME OFF?" Link cursed as his character fell off too and he looked over at Sheik.

"No, Sheik, you fell off because you suck." He teased his friend.

"Dude, _you just fell off_." Link shrugged as he looked back to the tv, as Yoshi made his way to the finish line, winning.

"Uh, you're not that bad Dark." Link said, smiling over at the dark haired boy, who, had a slight smile on his face, until he made eye contact with Link.

The boys went on with the game, Sheik usually yelling because he lost, and Dark winning over half the mini games.

"This is dumb. I'm going to get something to drink, do you guys want anything?" Sheik whined, standing up and heading into the kitchen. Both boys shook their heads, and Sheik left the room.

Instantly, Dark looked over at Link, an expression on his face Link hadn't seen before.

"Thanks for being cool, with me being here." Dark quietly murmured. Link just nodded.

"Usually Sheik's ideas go wrong, but so far, this ones been pretty good." The blonde haired teen said back, trying to sound cool. Just then Sheik walked back into the room with a coke in his hands.

"Is it okay that I let your cat in?" He gestured to Link with his drink. Link raised an eyebrow at him.

"Whatchoo talkin bout, Willis?" Link teased.

"Your cat. The brown one. I let it in, is that okay?"

"Sheik, I don't have a cat." All three boys sat in silence before they all made their way into the big kitchen.

"GOOD GODDESSES SHEIK, ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!" Link instantly yelled, as a raccoon, a rather large one, sat on his counter eating the plate of cookies his mom left there.

"What? What is happening?!" Sheik yelled, not because of the raccoon (which he still thought was a cat), but because Link was yelling.

"Sheik, that's a damn raccoon," Dark said, staring into the little creatures beady eyes. "And they don't usually just walk up to humans, or, into their house for that matter. Which means there is something wrong with-" before Dark could finish what he was saying, the raccoon hissed, jumped off the counter and towards the three boys.

Link screamed, and attempted to run but Sheik stood behind him, and both boys fell to the ground.

"Sheik, what the hell are you DOING?" Link yelled, pushing himself off Sheik and running after Dark.

"You bastards! Wait for me!" Sheik yelled as he heard Link shut the front door behind him and Dark. Sheik ran for the front door, nearly knocking it down as he heard the raccoon hiss from behind him. He swung the door open, running out onto the porch, slamming the door behind him.

Link stood there, bent over, his hands on his knees.

"Goddesses, Sheik, what is wrong with you? I swear," before he could finish, he started laughing. _Leave it to Sheik to let a crazy raccoon in my house_, Link thought has he doubled over in laughter. Sheik let out a breathless laugh.

"Dude my bad, _I am so sorry._ Bad things just happen to me." Both blondes were now laughing as Dark stood with his hands stuffed in his pockets, as he looked at he ground, a huge smile spreading across his face.

"I should probably call my mom." Link said, once he stopped laughing.

"Where the hell did she go to get stuff for dinner!? She's been gone forever." Sheik blurted, reaching into his pocket and fishing for his phone, tossing it to Link.

"She's speed dial 3," he said to Link. Link pressed the number, a little nervous about telling his mom about a crazy raccoon lose in their house.

"What did you do now, Sheik?" His mothers voice said on the other end of the phone. Link could hear the worry in her voice.

"Mom, it's me, Link. Sheik...he thought we had a cat, so he let it in. And well, obviously we don't have a cat." There was a pause on the other line.

"Link! Are you smoking dope!?" His mothers voice became shrill.

"_What? _No mom, I'm not high. He let a crazy raccoon in our house. We're outside right now. It went crazy and chased us out." Link hoped that, that didn't sound crazy, but he was sure it did.

"Oh my goddesses! _Sheik! _Link, I swear that boy." His mother let out a stressful laugh. "Well, I'll call to get it taken care of. Why don't you guys go out to eat? I don't want you back in that house with that raccoon in there, and I won't have dinner ready for a while now, and I know you must be hungry."

"Okay, bye mom."

"Bye-and Link, _be careful. _I feel like I need to remind you whenever you're with that crazy boy." His mother teased, laughing.

"Trust me mom, I know." Link hung up the phone and turned to the two boys beside him.

"Well, she's gonna take care of it. We're not allowed back in there until it's gone, and I'm hungry, so what do you guys want?" Link questioned. Dark shrugged, and Sheik instantly said pizza.

"Is that okay?" Link asked, turning his eyes to the dark haired boy, who simply nodded. They piled into Sheik's car, and headed into town.

They ended up at the pizza parlor, the same one that Dark and Ganon had chased them out of only two nights ago.

"Pepperoni, please." Sheik said, sitting down at a booth, and scooting over to make room for Link. Dark sat down in front of the two blondes.

"What if we don't want pepperoni?" Link questioned as he pulled out a menu, looking through it.

"But we always get pepperoni." Sheik pouted.

"Pepperoni sounds good to me." Dark stated simply. Sheik smiled, happy about the comment.

"Okay, we'll get pepperoni." Link said acting annoyed, but just teasing. When he looked up, his blue eyes met fire red ones in the dim light of the parlor. The flame that Link had seen there the past few times he looked there, was now gone, replaced by a more calm, soft glaze. Link smiled up at the dark haired teen, and Link swore he saw Dark's mouth turn slightly upwards, in a small smile, but it was soon gone.

"Can I get you boys anything to drink? Hey! You're the kid who left me a thirty dollar tip the other day!" The waitress suddenly blurted, looking at Sheik, whose face suddenly went hard remembering that he lost thirty dollars to a ten dollar pizza.

"Yep, that's me. I want a coke please." He muttered.

"Same," Link said, straining hard not to laugh.

"I'll have the same too." Dark quietly said. The waitress walked away and Sheik leaned across the table to Dark.

"You owe me thirty dollars." Dark raised his eyebrow at the blonde on front of him. _What is he talking about? _Then Dark remembered the night when him and Ganon had chased them down, and upon entering the pizza parlor, Sheik was trying to pay for the pizza. He remembered the frantic look on the kids face as he threw money from his pockets into the air, and then sprinted out of the parlor.

Before Dark could stop himself, he let himself smile, and then let out a big laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sheik asked, looking at the dark haired boy with his hands raised in innocence.

"You should have seen your face that night," Dark said, still laughing. And just because he felt like it, he made his best impression of Sheik's face by drawing his chin towards his neck, and and opening his mouth slightly and frantically waving his hands out in front of him.

Link and Sheik both doubled over in laughter, and soon, Dark was laughing just as hard.


	10. Chapter 10

**_So, funny thing about this chapter is, a part in here actually happened to me recently...ha...ha. (I'll let you know what it is later) and the 'f' word is used in here. Not the fornicating 'f' word, the other 'f' word, so if it bothers you deeply, be warned! But I promise you that the person who said it will pay :l_**

* * *

It was well after ten o'clock before Link's mom had called him and told him the raccoon was taken care of.

"We can go back to my house now." Link said, hanging up his phone-which Dark had given back to him.

"I wanna do something," Sheik blurted. They were sitting outside the pizza parlor on the curb, the chill fall weather not seeming to bother the three boys.

"Like what? We can always go back to my house and play Mario Party." Link offered, stretching his legs out in front of him.

"No, I wanna _do _something. Something exciting, ya know, to get my blood pumping!" Sheik exclaimed, throwing his hands up. Link just raised an eyebrow at him.

"_What? _Sheik, just in the past _three days, _we've managed to sneak into a party, almost get caught, hide in a closet for an hour, got in a car chase, and _then _you let a crazy raccoon into my house that nearly attacked you. That's not exciting enough? Didn't that get your blood pumping?" Link stated, as he looked from the blonde to the dark haired boy, when he mentioned the party and being chased, but the dark haired boy's face didn't show any signs that he cared.

"Actually," Dark said, his voice slightly teasing, "your blood is pumping right now, it never stops. If it did, you'd be _dead_." Both blondes stared at Dark, whose faint smiled dissappeared and his regular scowl returned.

"That stuff was unplanned," Sheik finally said, dismissing Dark with his hand. "Let's plan something. Oh, I have an idea-"

"_No!_" Link shouted before Sheik could finish. Sheik looked at his friend, hurt on his face.

"We should egg someone's house." Sheik said, ignoring Link.

"What? No! We could get in so much trouble Sheik." Link instantly said, shaking his head.

"Well, we'd only get in trouble if we got caught." Dark suddenly chimed in. Both blondes looked at him, one with a smile on his face and the other glaring.

"Yeah, see, it'll be fun!" Sheik beamed at Link. Link looked at the dark haired teen, who sat with his elbows resting on his knees.

_Well, why not? We don't have anything else to do. _Link thought as he continued to stare at Dark.

"Okay, fine. But we need eggs." Link said standing up.

"I've got ten bucks, so that would buy us four dozen of eggs." Sheik jumped up, running to his car. Link smiled as he stood up with Dark, and the two teens slowly made their way after Sheik.

Sheik drove them to the nearest gas station, barely putting the car in park before jumping out and running in to get eggs.

"Is he always like this?" Dark said quietly as Sheik left. The car was quiet, and he felt like he should say something. The blonde laughed, shaking his head.

"Yeah, that's Sheik. He's crazy." Dark felt a sudden wave of sadness wash over him, and before he could stop himself he blurted,

"It's good to have a friend like him. I wish I had one." The dark haired boy looked away when Link shifted in his seat to look back at him, a funny look on his face.

"What about Ganon and Vaati?" The black haired boy sighed and shook his head. Link seemed to understand and for some reason, after everything Dark had done to him, he felt like comforting him.

"Well, hey, let's not worry about that tonight. You're with us tonight, so let's have a good time." Link smiled reassuringly. Dark smiled back, feeling a weird tingle all over his body.

Before the dark haired boy could say anything, Sheik opened the back door, and handed Dark four dozen eggs.

"Be careful." Sheik warned, shutting the door and climbing back into the front seat.

"Isn't is kind of suspicious that you just bought four dozen eggs?" Link laughed.

"The guy running the counter was stoned out of his mind," Sheik said, backing out of the parking lot. "Plus, we could have been baking a really big cake."

Link laughed as he glanced back at the boy in the back seat, who was holding the eggs like his life depended on it.

"Whose house are we going to egg?" Sheik questioned. Before either boy could think about it, Dark leaned forward coming up between the two blondes.

"How about Ganon and Vaati?" He said, a smirk on his lips. Link turned around and looked at the fire red eyes.

"What? You've been with Sheik too long, his crazy is already rubbing off on you." He said, rather taken aback by Dark's suggestion. The black haired boy only grunted at Link's response.

"Sheik, what do you say?" Dark turned to the blonde.

"Let's do it." The blonde beamed, heading towards Ganon's house on the other side of town.

"I don't know why I agree to these things with you." Link said, giving his friend a sidelong glance.

"If I wasn't your friend Link, your life would be pretty boring." Sheik smirked back.

"Yeah, and I wouldn't have a broken nose." Dark quietly said from the back. Link tried to hold back a laugh, but a snicker left his lips.

"It wasn't my fault he punched you. But it was my fault that we were there at that party." Sheik innocently said, looking back at the boy in the back seat. It was dark, but Sheik could see the ghost of a smile on the black haired boy's lips.

"Yes, Sheik. If you and Link weren't friends, then he wouldn't have gotten pressured into going to that party, and if he was never _at _that party, then he wouldn't have punched me in the face and broke my nose." It was quiet for a moment as Sheik thought about this, his brows knitted together.

"But I still don't see how its my fault that he broke your nose." Sheik's voice was all seriousness. Link let out a short laugh, and turned to the boy behind him.

"You're probably going to have to get out the crayons." The blonde teased and Sheik flipped him off. Link only laughed again, turning back around in his seat.

The rest of the car ride was quiet, all three teens absorbed in their own thoughts.

"Hey, we're almost there." Sheik suddenly blurted, pointing out the windshield. As Sheik turned down the road where Ganon's huge house towered, he rolled down the windows, causing cool air to rush into the car.

Link turned around in his seat, facing Dark.

"Hand me three eggs." He said to the black haired boy. Dark fumbled with the carton, trying to open it. When he reached Link the eggs, their hands touched, which sent an electric feeling through both boys. Blue eyes locked with red ones as the two boys were frozen there, hand in hand.

"Guys! His house is coming up!" Sheik smacked Link, causing the blonde to snap out of it. With a blush on his face, Link turned around, the cold air smacking him in the face, causing his golden brown locks to fly back from his face.

Ganon's house came into view and Link and Dark both shifted in their seats, sitting up on the doors, their upper halves out the window.

Dark felt the rush of the cold air on his face and instantly felt more alive. He closed his eyes and smiled, his air blowing in the wind, the feeling of wanting to stay in the moment washing over him. He forgot about the events that happened to him this past week-except for today. When he thought about today-spend with Sheik and Link-he felt that same tingle run through his body that did earlier, when Link told him not to worry and to just have fun.

Dark understood now that tingle was happiness, something that he hadn't really felt in a while.

Link turned his head, taking in Dark's relaxed face with a smile. The black haired boy _actually _was smiling, and _actually _looked happy. He looked even more happy then he did a week ago, when him and Link went to the movies together.

"Are you guys ready?" Sheik shouted as Ganon's house came into view, once again, snapping the two teens out of it. The two boys felt their adrenaline pumping as they got ever closer to the house.

Link was the first to throw an egg, it hitting the garage door with a _crack_. Dark, having played baseball his whole life, had a way better shot and sent an egg cracking on the back windshield of Ganon's car that sat in the drive way. Dark felt satisfied with the shot, mentally patting himself on the back.

With a laugh Link blindly threw the other egg in his hand, it hitting somewhere in the grass. Dark threw his second one, it hitting the porch, barely missing the front door.

Both boys climbed back into the car laughing, their hair wind blown and cheeks red from the cold.

"Nice shot!" Link beamed back at Dark who nodded his head in a 'thank-you'.

"Ah-ha! I wanna throw one!" Sheik said as they came to the end of the road. Both Dark and Link were still taken aback from the sudden rush. Dark's smiling face looked at Sheik and he put his hand on Sheik's shoulder.

"I'll drive and we'll go back around, so you can throw some." Sheik happily agreed as he pulled over, him and Dark jumping out of the car. They ran around the vehicle, Sheik whooping as they passed each other and holding out his hand for a quick high five from Dark. They jumped back in the car, smiling and Dark did a quick doughnut in the middle of the road, turning them around.

"Yo, Sheik, hand me two eggs." Link cheerfully said, holding out his hand to Sheik. The blonde handed him two eggs, and grabbed two for himself.

"The house will be on Dark's side, so we'll have to get further out the window!" Link yelled as once again, he leaned out the window, the only part of his body in the car were his legs. Sheik did as Link did, and was over whelmed at first by the wind in his face. He whooped as he felt the rush that Link and Dark had just felt moments before. Sheik finally got his 'blood pumping' as he wanted.

Ganon's house once again came into view. The two teens yelled as they threw the eggs in there hands, not seeing where they hit before throwing the other ones they had.

Just as they both let go of the second egg they held, they heard a shout. The two teens heads shot back up to see a tall boy with red hair standing beside the car in the drive way, and another purple haired boy standing opposite him. Ganon and Vaati jumped in the jet black car, and it started shortly after, peeling out of the drive way.

Sheik and Link jumped back into the car, both cursing.

"GODDESSES, Sheik, we are cursed." Link laughed nervously as the car behind them got ever closer. He got the feeling of Déjà Vu as he looked back and saw Ganon, an evil grin spread across his face. This time though, instead of Dark beside him, Vaati sat there-a rather distant look on his face.

Suddenly, Link felt courageous enough to ask Sheik for an egg. Sheik's red eyes went wide as he understood what Link was planning.

"Link, _you are crazy_. You can't throw an egg at them, they'll get super pissed!" Sheik yelled as he yanked the carton of eggs away from Link. Link towered over Sheik, glaring at him.

"I'm pretty sure that boat as already left the port. _Now give me a damn egg_." Link reached for the carton, only to have Sheik yank it away from him again.

"No!" Sheik yelled again.

"Give me an egg!" Link was crawling between the two front seats, his butt hitting Dark and making him swerve on the road.

"Would you two please stop!" The dark haired boy yelled, nudging Link with his elbow.

"Sheik, so help me." Link blindly swung his hand forward, making contact hard with Sheik's shoulder.

"Fine, okay! Here!" Sheik gave in, handing Link an egg.

Link pulled himself back up to the front seat, the whole time not taking his eye off the blonde in the back seat, a glare on his face.

The black haired boy flew down the road, hoping over hills. Dark didn't know where he was going, _anywhere to lose the idiot behind me_, he thought rather darkly.

Link once again crawled out the window, egg in hand, leaving only his legs in the car. The wind was a lot stronger since they were going way faster then before, and Link's eyes instantly burned and watered.

Saying Link felt alive was an understatement. His whole body tingled all over, his adrenaline pumping like never before as the wind whipped his hair around his face. Just as he was about to draw his arm back to launch the egg, He heard a yell from both Dark and Sheik and without warning, the car suddenly turned left.

Link was jerked from the car with a yell, and hit the grass-barely missing the gravel road-and rolled a couple feet. The first thing he felt-or rather heard- was his arm snapping as he landed on it with his full body weight.

He let out a piercing yell, as pain flooded throughout his body. He laid still, still yelling in pain as he heard a car door open and then shut.

He opened his eyes, and through the tears that pooled there, he saw Ganon's ugly face sneering down at him. The tall kid raised his foot and kicked Link hard in the gut. The blonde once again let out a yell and he was again flooded with pain.

"I'm getting real tired of dealing with you, kid." Ganon's deep voice boomed down at Link. The helpless teen on the ground just moaned.

Ganon opened his mouth again to say something when a firm grip on his shoulder caused him to turn around. He met flaming red eyes.

"I _really _don't like you." Sheik said firmly, tighting his grip on Ganon's shoulder. The tall boy let out a laugh, and Sheik balled his fist and swung, making contact with the boy's jaw, and causing Ganon's laugh to stop abrubtly.

Ganon staggered backwards, shocked that the blonde had actually hit him.

"You little shit." Ganon murmured, standing back up, and taking off after Sheik.

The tall boy was on top of the blonde before Sheik had time to react and was pinned to the ground. Ganon had his fist raised, about to strike the blonde, when a force knocked him off.

Sheik looked up to see Dark standing above him, his hand extended toward him, helping him up.

As Sheik stood, he saw the look on Ganon's face turn from anger to bewilderment, then puzzled as he looked from Sheik to Dark, who stood side by side.

"Dark, what the hell are you doing here?" He questioned.

"I'm with them." Dark said rather blunt. Ganon looked even more puzzled, but let out a hard laugh.

"You're with these faggots?" Sheik instantly saw Dark's face go red, his lips pressed into a thin line, his jaw set firmly,and those fire red eyes burn with such intensity that Sheik swore he could feel the heat coming off them.

"_What did you just say?"_ Dark's voice was so dark and cold, it made Sheik shiver. Oh boy, did he feel sorry for Ganon.

The tall boy didn't have time to respond, for Dark swiftly made his way over to him, and made contact with his fist on Ganon's jaw-the same spot Sheik had just hit.

Instead of letting Ganon stagger backwards, Dark held tightly to the front of his shirt, keeping him close. He punched the kid again, this time right on the bridge of his nose. Blood rushed out of Ganon's nose and down his face.

Dark swiftly hit the boy again, before letting go of his shirt, letting the boy sink to the ground.

Dark's chest heaved as he tried to calm himself down. He was breathing heavy, not from being out of breath, but trying to calm his nerves.

Sheik stood off to the side, wide eyed and mouth agape. _Remind me never to piss Dark off_. He thought. A soft moan snapped both boys out of their dazed state.

Both teens rushed over to Link, who was trying to stand but kept having trouble.

"Link just lay still." Dark's voice was there, right in Link's ear, soft and soothing.

Link did as he was told, and felt arms lifting him up off the ground. He opened his eyes, seeing Dark's face looking down at him with wide eyes as he carried him to Sheik's car. Link smiled up at the black haired teen, then over to Sheik who was walking beside them, the same terrified look as Dark had.

"Dark, _why is he smiling_?" Link heard Sheik's worried voice, but it sounded so far away, as if he wasn't standing right beside Link, but at the end of a tunnel.

"He hit his head, look at all the blood..." Dark was saying, but Link didn't catch what it was, as everything went black.

* * *

**_Okay, here's were I got the idea for my story. Last night, me and some friends were egging *I know I'm a bad kid, blah blah* and I ACTUALLY FELL OUT THE WINDOW! I hit my jaw on the pavement, and turns out, next week I have to get my jaw wired shut. (karma, people, does exist.) ._. so updates might be a little slow next week. *don't hate me D': *_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_I am in soo much pain with my jaw :'c so I apologize if this chapter SUCKS. I have a busy week this week so I will try my hardest to update whenever I have the chance C: enjoy! :D _**

* * *

"...raccoon _was _my fault, but this wasn't. I even..." Link could hear voices, bits and pieces of conversations.

He opened his eyes, but the world around him was spinning. Suddenly there was a hand on his arm, and another hand on his forehead.

When the world around him finally stood still, he saw piercing red eyes looking down at him. The black haired boy looked concerned as he removed his hands from Link and stood back beside Sheik.

They were in a white room, a small tv hung from the wall, a cartoon playing on it.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Sheik quietly said. Link looked at the two teens, who both looked rather sad. _Do I look as bad as I feel? _Link thought to himself. He felt something rough on his arm and looking down, he saw there was a blue cast there. He remembered the sound of it snapping and shuddered.

"Not good. Goddesses, where are we?" Link said, his voice hoarse and his throat raw.

"The hospital. You broke your arm and busted your head and eye open." Sheik murmured. At the mention of his eye being busted open, he instantly brought his hand up to his right eyebrow, touching the stitches that were there.

"I took one hell of a fall," Link said, laughing slightly. The two teens just stood there, there faces cast down. Link looked at Dark, and noticed he had blood all over his blue baseball shirt. _Is that my blood?_ Link thought.

"What's wrong?" He questioned.

"Dude, it was horrible. You past out and there was blood _everywhere_. It..." Sheik finally looked at the blonde in the bed, but quickly looked away.

"I'm fine now." Link said cheerfully, looking around for the button on the bed that made it move. He found it, pressing it and moving the bed allowing him to sit upright.

"You weren't then. It was bad, Link...I can't...stop picturing the blood covering your face. You could barely see your face." Dark finally spoke, his voice very faint.

Link looked down at the cast on his arm, trying to remember everything that happened. The last thing he remembered was seeing Ganon standing over him.

"What happened to Ganon?" Link blurted out. Instantly he saw Dark's face changed from sad to hard, his jaw set.

"Did something bad happen?" Link questioned again when neither boy answered.

"Not bad enough." Dark said darkly. Just before Link was about to ask, his mom and dad walked into the room. His mom instantly ran over to him, throwing her arms around him.

"Oh goodness, Link! I'm _so _glad you are okay!" His mother said, her voice muffled as her face was buried in Link's shoulder.

"Yeah, mom I'm fine." The blonde said, placing a hand in her back. She pulled away, inches from Link's face.

"What on earth were you doing?" She exclaimed.

"I was...throwing an egg at Ganon and...fell out the car window." Link said rather hesitantly, watching his mothers face morph, looking horrified. He heard someone snicker, and both Link and his mom turned and saw Link's dad trying to cover it up with a cough.

"Sheik!" His mom instantly said, the blonde standing there threw his hands up innocently.

"That wasn't me!" He yelled, pointing to the tall guy standing next to him. Link's mom stood from the bed, hands on her hips.

"I'm not talking about that. I'm guessing this was your doing?" Sheik's mouth went agape and he threw his hands up again. Before he could say anything, Link spoke up.

"No mom, it was my fault. Sheik actually tried to stop me." His mom turned around, glaring at him. _Maybe I should have just said Sheik did it,_ Link thought.

"You boys just need to be more careful." She said, looking at the three teenagers in the room.

"When can I go home?" Link suddenly asked, looking around the dull room. His mother smiled as she handed him some clothes.

"Now, we came here to get you. But you have to be careful getting up. You hit your head pretty hard." As Link grabbed the clothes, his mom ushered everyone from the room.

Link stood, rather slowly, pain rushing to his head, making him groan. _Can't they give me something for the pain? This is a freaking hospital._ Link thought to himself as he stepped out of the hospital gown.

He pulled his pants on, then carefully pulling his shirt on. Before he left the room, he walked into the bathroom, wanting to look in the mirror.

The face looking back at him literally made him cringe. Above his right eye was swollen, and stitches held the gash shut. He had bruises that dotted his face, and since his bangs were split, he could see where he had busted his head open on his forehead.

The gash started at his hair line on the left side of his face and ended below his temple. _I do look as bad as I feel, I might even look worse. _Link thought, as he heard his mom yell for him. He slowly made his away out of the room, finding his mom and dad and the two teens waiting for him in the hallway.

"Are you riding with us, honey, are Sheik?" His mom asked him as they were getting off of the elevator. Link looked at his two friends who still seemed very upset.

"I'll just ride with them."

When they got to the parking lot, Link's mom gave him a kiss, and looked at the other two boys.

"_Be careful _and come straight home." She said firmly, turning around and heading for her car. Link's dad stood there, his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, drive home with the windows up, alright?" He teased and winked at Link who glared back.

"Yeah dad, thanks for the advice." Link said, following his two friends to Sheik's car.

"What's wrong guys? I'm okay now." Link whined from the back seat of the car. The three had gotten into the car, and were now heading out of the parking lot, and the two boys up front were quiet as ever.

"It's just been a bad night, Link." Came Sheik's voice, very faint. Link hardly ever saw Sheik like this before, so something was really bothering him. Link leaned forward, coming up between the two seats up front, he did this rather fast and sent the world spinning again.

"Oh jeez." He breathed, slowly sitting back in the seat. Dark turned in his seat, looking at the blonde who went pale.

"You need to just relax. It's well past midnight now, so when we get to your house you need to go to sleep." Dark's voice was very soft and soothing. Link thought about how he hardly-never- saw Dark like this. _Man what's wrong with these two? _Link thought as he leaned his head back against the seat, looking out the window.

Link stayed like that the rest of the way home, staring out of the window in a daze.

"I really wish I could stay again," Sheik said sighing, pulling up to Link's house, and getting out. "But my mom wanted me to give you time on your own to relax." The blonde teen held the door open for Link as he slowly climbed out the back.

"That's okay, I'll be fine." Link smiled reassuringly, but Sheik still looked down.

"Do you need help to your room?" Sheik mumbled.

"No, I can make it." Link said bluntly, giving up on making Sheik look anything but sad.

"Okay. I hope you feel better. See you tomorrow." With that, the blonde turned to Dark.

"You need a ride home?" But the Dark headed boy shook his head. Before Link could even think, Sheik was driving off down the road.

"Seriously, what the heck is going on with him?" Link said, turning to Dark.

"He thought you were _dead._" Dark whispered. "You were bleeding, I mean, _bad._ Then you just went limp. I was holding you so I felt you breathing. But Sheik, he saw what he saw, a limp body. He lost it..." Dark looked anywhere but Link's face, his own face look tired and shaken.

"Why didn't you just tell me? I could have made him feel better." Link said, glancing behind him, looking after where Sheik had just left.

"He just needs to calm down. He was pretty shaken up." This time, Dark finally looked into Link's eyes. "And you need to go get rest. Come on, I'll walk you to your room."

Link felt a little weird at first having Dark walking so close to him, and up into his house. As they walked up the stairs, Link was reminded of the night when him and Dark got drunk together. He felt the blood rush to his face when Dark opened the door to his room, as he remembered they had kissed last time they were in his room together.

Link made his way to his bed, and carefully sat on the edge.

"Will you tell me what happened to Ganon now?" Link blurted as the room grew quiet as both teens just looked at each other.

"I punched him. Three times." As Dark said this, Link's eyes widen and he stared at the boy in shock.

"Whoa, really? _Why?_" Dark let a smile play about his lips.

"Cause he's a total asshole." And just as soon as the smile was there, it disappeared, replaced by his usual scowl. "And he called you and Sheik..." The dark haired boy's voice drifted off, leaving Link guessing what Ganon had said.

"He called us what?" Link softy asked. Dark took in a deep breath as he looked away from Link.

"He called you guys faggots." Link shifted on the bed, the anger rising in him.

"What an asshole. He deserved it." Link said, clenching his fist. Suddenly Dark was there, sitting next to Link on the bed. Link jumped a little from the sudden movement.

Dark tilted his head slightly, looking at Link with those piercing red eyes.

"Am I your friend, Link?" He asked quietly. Link searched the face before his carefully. The black haired boy's scowl was gone, replaced by a look Link couldn't read.

"Yeah, I'd say you are."

"Why? How do you know?" Dark questioned, never changing his facial expression.

"Because, I like you. I know because after I broke your nose, you were there for me tonight. You stuck up for me. Only friends would do that for each other, and I know that if it was the other way around, if he would have called you that, I would do what you did." Dark let a smile spread across his face, and Link suddenly felt embarrassed.

"I've never had a friend before." Dark said rather quietly, still smiling. Link let himself smile too.

"Well now you got two," Dark raised an eyebrow, "Sheik." Link added, seeing the confused look on Dark's face.

The dark haired boy just smiled even bigger, looking at the ground.

"I have a question. I don't want to ruin the mood, but I just want to know. Why did you get so upset that he called us that? I mean, I know it's a bad name, I hate it, but why did you get so mad?" Link quietly asked Dark as he played with the cast on his arm. He heard Dark take in a deep breath, and let it out slowly.

"When I was little," Dark started to say, so quietly that Link leaned over closer to him to hear. "around 11 or 12, my dad caught me looking up pictures of guys. Not naked guys, you know, like the pictures on those calendars for girls? And he called me a...faggot and said I was wrong to like guys and I shouldn't even be..." Dark's voice cracked and Link went to rest a hand on the kids shoulder, but Dark pulled backsharply.

"Did you know," Dark spat, looking at Link. Link could see tears in Dark's eyes as the black haired boy set his jaw and flared his nostrils, trying desperately not to cry. "He told my mom I was gay, and she told me, _she told me_ that I wasn't her son if I was gay. Then one day, they were gone. They just left me. I was only 12. I woke up one morning and _they weren't there._" Dark began to cry and Link moved over, putting an arm around the boy. Link mentally smacked himself for ever asking the simple question to set Dark off.

"I thought they left because of me. And then last week...what we did. I went home and I heard my mom tell me I wasn't her son if I was gay. Then I acted that way towards you and look what happened." Dark held up his wrist, the bandaged still on it. Link looked at it, confused.

"Dark, I didn't...I broke your nose."

"I did it." The black haired boy whispered, shaking. Link looked from the wrist to the boy in his arms.

"Dark..." Link tightened his grip on the black haired boy.

"I know."

"How many times...?" Link whispered, looking at the boy.

"Only once." Dark finally looked up, into the blue eyes.

"Please, next time you get upset just talk to me." Link pleaded.

"I did." Dark said, his voice regaining its normal tone. Tears were still rolling down his cheeks as he sat up, wiping them away.

Link smiled, removing his arms from Dark, who managed to smile.

"Link, I've only been your friend for a day, and look what you've already caused me to do." Dark said teasing. Link glared at him.

"You sent me flying out of a window." Dark shrugged, wiping away another tear that rolled down his cheek.

"Technically, it wasn't my fault."

"Okay, _Sheik._" Link laughed. Dark stood up, rubbing his eyes.

"Where's the bathroom?" He asked, Link was taken back by the sudden change from Dark, and slowly showed him the bathroom down the hall

Dark splashed his blotchy face with cold water. Link watched, eyeing him.

"Are you...going to be okay? Are you okay?" Link asked quietly, as Dark dried his face off on a towel, but stopped abruptly.

"I finally feel better telling someone. But...honestly, it's going to take some time to get over it. I mean, it happened five years ago, and I'm just now telling someone...and I still can't believe I told you. What if I can't.." Dark suddenly looked at Link in shock, as if Link had called him a name.

"Dark, you can trust me, okay? You're my friend, you can trust me." Link smiled assuringly.

"Link, you have to promise me." Dark pleaded, moving closer to Link.

"I promise, Dark. I pinky promise," Link held out his pinky, to which Dark stared at, but slowly locked his own pinky with it.

"Now, we both really need sleep." Link said, dragging Dark back down the hall and into his room.

He threw some pillows and blankets on the floor, before turning around and seeing Dark looking bewildered.

"You wanna sleep on the bed or the floor?" Link offered.

"You need to sleep on the bed. The floor is fine with me. Link," Dark whispered, moving towards him. "Are you sure about...everything I told you? You won't-"

"Dark, I pinky promised. Trust me. There are things Sheik's told me that I haven't told anyone, _ever_." Link smiled.

"Like what?" Dark teased slightly.

"Funny. But you don't need to worry. Everything is safe with me." Link gently grabbed Dark's wrist, eyeing the bandage, and before he knew what he was doing, he brought it up to his lips and kissed it gently.

"I won't tell anyone." Link whispered, letting go of the wrist.

Dark smiled, and he felt that tingle go through his body again. The tingle he only felt when he was around Link and Sheik-_his friends. _He smiled even bigger at that thought as he made his way to his makeshift bed on the floor.

Link turned the light off, and made his way to his bed. He said his goodnight to Dark and was about to close his eyes when the dark haired boy spoke up.

"Thank you, Link." Dark said with a smile. He didn't just mean for keeping his secret but for being his friend, _and making me feel happy again. _Dark thought, falling asleep with a smile on his face.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Whad up!? So, these past few days have been hell for me because I have to be on a liquid diet. DO YOU PEOPLE KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE?! IT MAKES ME WANT TO GET INTO A FETAL POSITION IN THE CORNER AND CRY. Anyway, enjoy the story (sorry I didn't update these past three days .-.) _**

**_I had to re-upload this ._. because I forgot to mention that somewhere in here, I quoted Sheik from the actual 'Legend of Zelda: O__carina of Time' So it's not mine. Nope._**

* * *

It was Saturday morning, the sun had barely come up, when Link felt a hand shake him.

He opened his eyes to see Dark standing above him, his black hair disheveled.

"Dark what are you doing?" Link said sitting up in bed, looking at the clock. "It's so early." The boy standing above him raised an eyebrow.

"It's only six." Dark said innocently. Link shook his head.

"On a Saturday. It's way too early to be up." Before he could roll back over, Dark grabbed his arm.

"What am I suppose to do while you sleep?" Dark said, looking around the room.

"Go to sleep." Link mumbled, rolling over.

_Someone's not a morning person. _Dark thought to himself. He made his way back to his bed on the floor, and sat down. He fumbled with his hands. He woke up every morning-weekday or not-at six in the morning. He had his own routine and he'd stuck with it.

After Dark sat there for a while, he decided he'd text Sheik and see if he was awake.

_Are you awake. _Dark sent the text to the blonde haired boy. Within minutes his phone went off.

_Yes, if not, I'm texting this in my sleep. _Dark shook his head as he smiled.

_Link won't get up. I have nothing to do. _Dark sent the message, and frowned down as he read the message Sheik instantly texted back.

_I have an idea. _Dark reread the four words, debating whether to even text the blonde haired boy back.

_Sheik, can we just go to the mall or out to eat? _Dark finally sent back.

_That's what my idea was; _Sheik instantly texted.

Dark instantly shook his head, _just don't say it like that. It makes me feel uncomfortable. You're going to have to come get me. My car is at my house. _Dark got up from the floor, realizing he didn't have any clothes to wear.

He looked cautiously over at the sleeping boy, slowly and quietly made his way over to the closet.

He opened it to find a wardrobe mostly made of green fabrics. Dark usually went for grey's or blacks, but he didn't really have a choice now.

He went through the clothes until he came across a shirt that was grey with green sleeves. He grabbed it, and made his way to the bathroom down the hall.

He pulled the shirt on, noticing how tight it was on him. He remembered Link wearing this same shirt, and how loose it hung on him.

Dark looked in the mirror, and despite his broken nose, he looked rather handsome. He smoothed (at least attempted too) down his black hair, and then flexed his arms at himself in the mirror, which made the shirt seem even tighter.

He felt his phone vibrate, snapping him out of his daze.

_I'm almost there, be ready cause I'm hella hungry._ Dark flexed one more time at his reflection, then gave himself two thumbs up, and ran back to Link's room, putting on his converse.

When he was about to leave, he looked back at Link, whose mouth was slightly open, and Dark couldn't help but smile. He made his way over to the blonde, and hesitantly ran the back of his index finger gently down Link's cheek.

The blonde made a slight noise, and to Dark's surprise, reached up and grabbed his finger. Dark was about to say something when he realized Link was still asleep. The dark haired boy just smiled, and slowly removed his finger from Link's hand.

Just as Dark was crossing the room to the door, he heard a car horn. He jogged down the hall and down the stairs, running into Link's mom. She looked surprised, and then raised an eyebrow, as she and Dark both heard Sheik out in his car yelling:

"Yo! Dark! Come on, I have to feed the demon in my stomach!" Dark smiled, and took a step around Link's mom.

"Are you coming back?" She said, as if she was sad he was leaving. Dark paused as he was about to open the door, and turned around, facing the woman.

"If that's okay with you." He quietly said. The woman smiled warmly at him.

"Of course! You're welcomed here," Dark smiled and opened the door, but before he closed it Link's mom was there, holding the door. "And be careful with that boy," she pointed to Sheik, smiling, "he tends to...get in predicaments."

"I know, I hung out with him for just a day, and he managed to let a raccoon in the house, and Link fell out of a window." Link's mom let out a soft laugh as she said her goodbyes and Dark jogged to the car, were Sheik was hanging out the window.

"Well, damn, it's good that I'm not starving." The blonde said to Dark as they headed down the road. Dark have Sheik a sidelong glance, rising an eyebrow.

"You're up early." Dark said, after not being able to come up with an insult towards Sheik. The blonde just shrugged.

"I don't have time to sleep. I am a busy man." Dark faked a laugh.

"Oh, riiight." This time, Sheik raised an eyebrow at Dark.

"You're in a rather happy mood this morning." The blonde said suspiciously.

Dark looked down at his hands, a slight smile on his face. Last night he had went to bed happy, something he hadn't done in a long time. It was because of Link-it was because Dark now had friends who he could talk to, and trust. For once in his life, Dark could just be himself.

"Remember when you said talking about it helps? It does...I talked to Link last night and it helped." Dark looked up at Sheik and smiled, and the blonde returned the gesture.

"I _told _you. Many people don't know this about me, but I'm all wise and knowing." Sheik said the last part teasing, and Dark laughed.

"But can I ask you a serious question?" Dark suddenly said. Sheik made a go on gesture, and the black haired boy sighed deeply.

"Do you have a problem with gay people?" Sheik just stared at the boy when they came to a red light. He almost forgot that Dark didn't know that Link had told him what they did at the movies.

"No." Sheik said simply, looking back to the road. He could feel Dark staring at him, then the black haired boy sighed once again.

"Well, I'm gay.." Dark said so quietly that Sheik almost didn't hear it.

"I know, Dark." Sheik smiled assuringly. Dark's head shot up instantly, as he a shocked look over took his face.

"_What?! _Is it that obvious?!" He exclaimed.

"No," Sheik said, shaking his head, "I can just tell by the way you look at Link." Dark's mouth hung open as he looked out the windo.

"Son of a bitch." The black haired boy said under his breath.

"Look," Sheik said as they neared the mall. "I'm sure no one else has noticed it. I'm the only one that's been around you and Link together _to_ notice it." Sheik saw Dark's shoulders relax with relief.

"I'm just not ready for anyone but my friends to know." When Dark said 'friends', Sheik smiled at him. "But Link doesn't know yet." Dark added, rubbing the back of his head. Before Sheik could stop himself, he blurted out:

"I'm sure he does since you did what you did it at the movies." Sheik mentally hit himself as Dark's face morphed and Sheik couldn't read the face before his.

"Link _told you_?" Dark finally whispered as the two boys had sat in silence. Sheik pulled the car into the mall parking lot, and finding a parking space, he pulled in. He killed the engine, and looked up at the black haired boy.

"Yeah...he was confused and upset because you acted like you did after you guys hung out. So, we talked about it." Sheik said, glancing at Dark and then back at the steering wheel.

"Oh. I already told him last night what was wrong with me." Before Sheik could have even said anything, Dark told him everything he had told Link last night, and this time, he didn't cry.

Sheik sat there, listening intently, nodding his head ever so often. When Dark was done, Sheik felt something rise in his stomach. He felt sorry for the boy, and now realized why the boy had acted this way ever since he had known him.

"You stayed at your house all this time by yourself?" Sheik quietly asked.

"Yeah. I guess I was waiting for the day that they'd come back." Dark whispered. "I actually believed that they'd come back...I can't _believe_ I have wasted all those years. I wish I could go back...and do everything different. I waited _so long_ for nothing, I waited so long and lost myself." Dark's voice cracked, and then he got quiet. Sheik reached out, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"The flow of time is always cruel. Its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it. A thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger you are here now, and what happened brought you here. You can't change that, you can't forget what happened, but you can move on." Sheik's voice was soothing, and Dark found himself smiling.

"Wow, Sheik, who knew you could be so touching." Dark teased, but meant what he said. Sheik just smiled and shrugged.

"It's what I do. But seriously, I have a feeling that everything will work out with you." Sheik said, giving Dark a sidelong glance. "And how about we go get something to eat? I am starving." Sheik added, undoing his seat belt. Dark just nodded his head, and climbed out of the car.

The morning air was cool as it cut through the grey and green shirt Dark wore. He shivered as him and Sheik made their way to the mall entrance.

"Well I'm glad we are here so early," Dark muttered as he looked around and hardly saw any one in the mall. "I hate crowds of people." Sheik looked over at the dark haired boy and shook his head, but not saying anything

Sheik led Dark to a donut parlor located in the center if the mall, where a few people stood in line.

"Ah, do I love me some good donuts in the morning!" Sheik exclaimed as they neared the counter.

After they got what they wanted, Dark led the two to a table in the corner.

"I am so hungry, I shall devour you." Sheik said to his donuts as he sat his tray down. Dark raised his eyebrow at the blonde and was about to say something, when he looked up and saw someone walk into the donut store.

Sheik saw Dark's face turn to his usual scowl, and he turned his head in the direction Dark's eyes were burning in.

Ganon walked in, and behind him, with her hand reaching up and taking his, was Saria. A wave of anger washed over Sheik as he made eye contact with the green haired girl, as she acted like she didn't know who he was. Soon the anger turned into hurt, and the blonde turned around facing Dark, who instantly saw the look on the blondes face.

"Shouldn't he be nursing a hangover right now?" Dark whispered coldly. Sheik shrugged, taking a bite of his donut.

"I just want to know why Saria is with him, after what he's done to Link and me." The blonde whispered harshly.

"At the party she was all he talked about. I mean, he really does like her. But he's still a queef." Dark said, his voice not as cold as before. Sheik pretended to pop his back, and turned in his chair, looking once again at his green haired friend.

She was staring at Sheik, and he saw that she looked sad, her blue eyes watering.

Sheik half smiled and raised his hand; a lazy wave. Saria instantly lit up, and frantically waved back. Ganon, feeling the movement, looked down at Saria and then followed her gaze to the two boys.

Sheik swore he saw the tall kid smile-a nice, friendly smile-but it was soon gone as they reached the counter.

"Did you see that?" Sheik said, turning and facing the boy in front of him.

"Yeah, the hell was that about?" The black haired boy questioned, finishing off his last donut.

"Maybe he is trying to suck up to you, since you kicked his ass." Sheik said pointing at Dark with a half eaten donut. Dark just stared at it, then looked back up to Sheik.

"Nah. He's not like that. I don't know what's up, honestly. Usually this early he's asleep, or nursing a hangover." The dark haired boy said, looking over at Ganon, who was now leaving, bag of donuts in one hand and the green haired girls hand in the other.

"Ar we eady to go ow," Sheik said, mouth full of donuts. Dark once again raised his eyebrows at the boy.

"What?" He said bluntly as the blonde swallowed.

"I said are we ready to go now. I was wanting to go to the game store." Dark nodded his head, and stood up with his tray.

They made their way to the Gamestop that was located at the other end of the mall without seeing Ganon or Saria again.

"I wanna look at the PS3 games." Sheik declared as they entered the game store, and made his way to the back.

"I've wanted this game," Sheik said, reaching for the Assassins Creed game. He felt someone watching him, and he stopped his arm, holding it in midair before him, as he locked eyes with a short, petite, sky blue hair girl.

Her eyes were a crystal clear blue, she had a small rounded nose, and small freckles dotted her face. She smiled at Sheik, and the blonde felt his face burn. He tried to smile back but his lips wouldn't move.

Dark, noticing what was going on before him rolled his eyes to the heavens.

"Oh, good goddesses," He breathed. "Hi, I'm Dark, and this is Sheik." Dark smoothly said, smiling. The blue haired girl smiled even bigger, never taking her eyes off Sheik.

"Hi, Sheik. I'm Navi." This time, Sheik managed to smile.

"That's a cute name." The blonde said, grabbing the game and then moving closer to the girl.

Dark sighed and walked away, towards the Xbox games.

"Nice to meet you, too." He breathed as he heard Sheik and Navi talk behind him.

"What game are you looking for?" Sheik asked nervously. He was never good with girls, he always got nervous when a cute girl talked to him.

"I was just looking. That's a good game, by the way." She smiled, pointing at the game Sheik held in his hands. He looked down at it, and then back up. _Whoa, she's cute and she likes the same video games I do._ Sheik thought, mentally smiling at himself.

"I've wanted to play it for a while now, and just now got around to getting it." Sheik laughed, and was about to say something else when Navi's phone went off.

She huffed and pulled it out of her pocket. Her face changed into a frown as she read the message there, and sighed.

"My mom wants me home for chores," she said rolling her eyes. "But hey, here's my number. Ya know, if you need help on that game." She said, winking at Sheik as he, with shaking hands, reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone.

He didn't think that he could type her number in his phone with his hands shaking as bad as they were, so he handed her his phone.

"Here! See ya around, okay?" She smiled, handing Sheik his phone. She skipped away, leaving Sheik standing there with butterflies in his stomach, staring after her.

"Hey, Romeo, are you done?" Dark teased, snapping Sheik out of his daydream.

"I just...I just got a cute girls number!" Sheik yelled, his eyes wide. The person running the counter stared in their direction, and Dark just laughed.

~it was nearing nine when they made their way back to Link's. They would have been back sooner, but Sheik insisted that they stop at a furniture store so he could look at couches. Instead of questioning the blonde, Dark didn't say anything and just went along for the ride. Sheik seemed to be on cloud nine from attaining Navi's number, and Dark didn't want to bring him down.

"I'm going home to play my game, and whatnot. Tell Link I'll be over in a bit." Sheik said as Dark got out of the car. Before the black haired boy shut the door, he turned around and smiled at Sheik.

"Thanks, man. See you later." He said and shut the door.

Dark made his way to the porch, noticing that Link's mom and dad's car wasn't in the drive way. Which meant it was just him and Link.

The house was extremely quiet, and Dark assumed that Link was still asleep. He quietly made his way up the stairs, down the hall and into the blondes room.

As he suspected, the blonde was sprawled out on his bed, mouth slightly open and quietly snoring.

Dark smiled to himself as he took off running to the bed, jumping on the blonde.

"Link!" He yelled. Link bolted upright, a blood piercing yell leaving his lips. Dark rolled off him, rolling in laughter.

Link sat up, panting. His hair stood on ends everywhere, and he had marks on his face from his pillow. He glared at Dark and hit him on the arm.

"That's not funny, Dark! Seriously, I almost pissed myself!" Link exclaimed, grouchy because he was defiantly _not _a morning person. This only made Dark laugh even more.

The blonde huffed and finally Dark sat up, his laughs slowly subsiding.

"You should have seen your face!" Dark chuckled. He opened his mouth wide, along with his eyes, and frantically moved his hands in front of him. This only sent him laughing again.

"It's not funny!" Link yelled again, and looking at the clock glared back at the black haired boy. "Dark, it's only nine fifteen. Move, I'm going back to bed." Link grumpily said, pushing the boy.

"What? How late do you sleep?" Dark said, his laughing dying down.

"Till whenever I feel like I have enough sleep." Link bluntly stated, pulling the blankets up and turning over.

Dark pulled the blankets back, revealing Link's body, that was only covered by boxers.

Dark stared at the blonde until Link attempted to pull the blankets back with a huff.

The attempt failed and he flopped over, glaring once again at the black haired boy.

Link shifted uncomfortably and Dark's eyes searched his body.

"Dark," Link whined, tugging on the blankets. "Give it to me." Link instantly regretted saying it like that when Dark looked at him, his face beaming.

"I'm talking about the blanket." Link said hurriedly. Dark smiled, finally taking his eyes away from Link's body and to the blue eyes.

"Are you sure?" The black haired boy whispered smoothly as he climbed on top of Link. Link's breath caught in his throat as he felt the weight of Dark on him. The dark haired boy just beamed down into the blue eyes below him.

"What's wrong?" Dark quietly whispered, tilting his head. Link just stared a moment before he shook his head.

Dark smiled, his eyes narrowing in on Link's lips. He slowly brought his face closer to Link's, Link could feel Dark's warm breath against his face.

Their lips were almost touching when Dark suddenly jumped off Link, smiling.

"I need to go take a shower." The black haired boy said, smiling and winking at Link.

Link had déjà Vu from that night a week ago when Dark at first wink at him, and how warm it made him feel. He felt the same way now, as Dark made his out of the room, and down the hall to the bathroom.

Link sat there in shock, his mouth agape and his mind wondering.


	13. Chapter 13

**_I would have had this up sooner, but my friends kidnapped me again ._. ahh, well, this chapter is a little short, but, enjoy muh, people! c:_**

* * *

It was past noon, Link and Dark sat out on Link's porch, enjoying the cool fall evening. Link sat on the porch swing, staring out over the field across the road.

Dark sat on the thick wooden rail that circled the porch, his back up against a wooden pillar.

"This fall break seemed to last forever." Link spoke, his eyes lost in the field before them. Dark looked over at the blonde, who seemed to be in a daydream.

"Yeah, but it's been the best fall break I can remember." Dark said, his voice soothing. The blonde looked up to see the face before his smiling, and he returned the gesture.

"I mean, yeah. I broke your nose, got in a car chase, a raccoon was loose in my house, and I got thrown from a car window and broke my arm and got stitches in my head." Link laughed as Dark shrugged.

"I feel like bad things happen when you are around Sheik." Dark mentally laughed, thinking about the goofy teen.

"You have _no _clue. Him and his 'ideas' are going to be the death of me." Link smiled as he said it.

"But if it wasn't for Sheik, we probably wouldn't be talking right now. The kid may seem like and idiot, but he's got a pretty good head on his shoulders." Link slouched down in the swing, resting his hands on his stomach.

"I know. I have known the kid since kindergarten," Link suddenly smiled, "I remember how we became bestfriends too. I was getting picked on by this girl, I can't remember her name, and I went over and sat on a bench at recess when he came over, and of course, I remember this exactly, he said, 'hey I have an idea, wanna come play with me?' And I got up and followed him out pass the swing sets that were there, and out in the grass field. We caught these black, weird looking bugs, and chased the girl who was picking on me around the playground with them. We both had ten minutes taken away from our recess the next day, but we were bestfriends ever since."

Link once again stared out over the field, a smile on his face and his eyes lost again. Dark's eyes traveled over the blondes face, and he felt a tingle in his stomach. _I wish I could make him smile like that_. He thought. He wanted to be closer to Link, but he didn't know how.

"It's nice that you guys have a good friendship." The dark haired boy said, not knowing what else to say.

Link just looked at him in return, a smile still on his face.

"Yeah, we're both even going to the same college next year. It's surprising that as long as I've know Sheik, I'm still alive." Link laughed, and then let out a long sigh. "Speaking of him, where is he?" Link questioned.

"Oh he met a girl today at the mall. He said he was going home to play his game and talk to her." As Dark said this Link's eyes went wide.

"He actually got a girls number?" Link asked bewildered. Dark raised an eyebrow at the teen.

"Huh, you make it sound easy to get a girls number. And tell me, Link, how many girls numbers have you gotten?" Link's face went blank, and Dark smiled. "That's what I thought."

"I hope you know I could talk to any girl I wanted to, and probably even go a little further than that." Link added the last part with a wink and a nod of his head.

Dark once again raised his eyebrows, and leaned further back against the pillar.

"How many girls have even _touched _you?" Dark teased the blonde, whose face suddenly went blank again. As they stared at each other, a smile began to spread across Link's face.

"Only you, _a lot_." A blush slowly spread over Dark's face.

"It was just once, at the movies." The black haired boy hurriedly said. Link just smiled even more.

"Last Friday night? Remember? You couldn't keep your hands or your _mouth_ off me." Link winked at the black haired boy who started to look flustered.

"Like-like you didn't like it." Dark stammered. Link laughed and winked once more at the boy.

"Never said I didn't."

"So you did like it?" Dark said, rather flirtatious. Link's mouth hung open, and he stared at Dark, at his sudden change of mood.

"Well, yeah...I mean..." Link let his voice trail off as Dark jumped down from the railing and made his way over to the porch swing. Link sat up straight from his slouched position and made room for Dark to sit next to him.

"I never told you," Dark moved closer to Link, and whispered in his ear, "but I liked it too." Link felt his skin prickle as Dark leaned even closer, until his lips barely touched Link's neck.

Link hesitantly placed his hand on Dark's leg, and the blonde could feel Dark's lips move into a smile.

Dark breathed in Link's scent, something he had missed since that day at the movies. Dark smiled even bigger, and softly kissed Link's neck.

He moved up, to Link's jaw, and kissed him a bit more harshly. Link let a moan escape his lips as Dark moved back down his neck, and gently bit the flesh there.

Dark bit down harder, causing another moan to escape Link's mouth. Dark sucked at the abused spot of skin, leaving a mark of possession on Link's neck.

Dark moved and began kissing his way up Link's neck and towards the blondes lips when both boys heard a car pull into the drive way.

Link instantly pushed Dark away, sitting up straighter and putting his hands in his lap, trying to hide his excitement.

A smile spread across Dark's face as he looked at the flustered teen in front of him.

They heard a car door shut and soon, Sheik was standing on the porch.

"Did I interrupt something?" Sheik said wiggling his eyebrows. Link felt his face burn as he let out a little huff, and Dark, the bastard, laughed.

"Actually you-" Dark began to say, but Link cut him off.

"No, and what do you want?" Link shifted uncomfortably as Sheik shook his head with a smile on his face.

"_Well_. Since you guys owe me one-" Sheik said, leaning up against the wooden pillar Dark was just up against minutes before.

"What!? We do not owe you anything! If anyone owes anybody anything, it's you to _us. _Or specially, _me_." Link shrieked. Both boyslooked at him with their eyebrows raised from the sudden outburst. Link looked back and forth from the two, and then shifted his gaze to the floor.

"No need to get _salty_. Anyway, I asked Navi to go on a double date with me tonight." Sheik simply said. Link looked up at him, a puzzled look on his face.

"Okay? And why are you telling us this? And what does owing you have to do with this?" Link brought his hands up and made quotation mark gestures when he said 'owing you', which made Sheik roll his eyes.

"Well, I told her my friend and his boyfriend would go with us." Sheik bluntly said and Link's puzzled expression grew even bigger. Suddenly, Dark started laughing, obviously catching on to something Link wasn't getting. Finally, Link understood, and glared up at his friend.

"Me and Dark are not going on a double date with you." Link firmly stated. Dark gave Link a sidelong glance, and gently hit his arm.

"We'll go," Dark said to Sheik, then turning to Link, "it will be fine. Let's just go." Link crossed his arms and pouted, to which Dark found rather adorable. The black haired boy reached his arm out and laid a hand on Link's shoulder.

"Okay, _fine_. And did you really tell her me and Dark were..._boyfriends_?" Link felt uncomfortable saying it out loud, as it made his stomach flip just thinking about him and Dark _dating. _

"Yeah, no biggie. So, are you guys ready?" Sheik hurriedly said. Link looked over at Dark, his eyes wide.

"What?! Now? Why didn't you call ahead of time and let us know?" Link yelled as he stood.

"Cause then you _would _have said no. This way, you had no choice." Sheik said, smiling. Once again Link looked over at Dark who was beaming. Just before Link could say anything else, Sheik stepped forward and grabbed Link by the chin.

"Hmm," Sheik said, smirking. "Is that a hickey?" Link jumped back from Sheik, his face burning. Dark simply laughed, and made his way off the porch and towards Sheik's car.

"Are you guys...?" Sheik whispered when Dark was out of ear shot. Link stared at the blonde, not sure what he was getting at.

"I don't know Sheik. Now let's go before I change my mind."

* * *

Navi lived out in the country, far away from town, in Kokiri forest. The drive there seemed to take forever, and Dark kept taunting Link as both boys sat in the back seat.

Dark stretched his arm out, resting it behind Link's head, and flicked the mark he had left there earlier.

When he got bored of that, he removed his arm, and rested his hand on Link's upper thigh, squeezing it rather hard. Link let out a squeal, and Sheik glanced back at the two boys in the rear view mirror.

"Whoa, hey now! This ain't the movies, you can't just jack-" Link reached forward and smacked Sheik, hard, on the shoulder before he could finish his sentence.

"I will kill you." Link said, sitting back in the seat. Sheik rubbed his arm, a smirk now covering his face.

"Jeez, relax a little." Sheik teased. He pulled into a drive way, that seemed to go on forever. Link looked out the window at the tall trees that grew everywhere, he didn't know why, but the trees and the atmosphere here made him feel comfortable. He felt relaxed and soothed-that was, until Dark reached over again and squeezed his leg.

Link turned his gaze on the boy, who had a huge smile on his face. Link was about to say something when Dark moved his hand higher, almost touching Link's manhood. Link held his tongue, not wanting to make any noise. His skin once again prickled, and he felt his whole body heat up from just the one touch.

Link squirmed and was quite thankful when Sheik began o speak (Link never thought he'd be thankful for that), and Dark removed his hand.

"Guys, maybe I got the wrong address." Link gladly leaned forward, looking out over the dash and at the long driveway ahead of them.

Just before Link could say anything, a big wooden house came into view. It had a wrap around porch that gave it a country feel, and a giant massive window took up much of the front of the house.

Outside, on the front porch step, sat a pretty girl with sky blue hair. She stood up, smiling at the sight of the car, and Link saw just _how _pretty she was. She wore a light pink dress that flared out from her waist, and grey low cut converse. She wore her hair in lose curls that fell down her back.

"Whoa, man. She's a _cutie_." Link said, smiling at Sheik. Link suddenly felt a hand grab the back of his shirt, and he was pulled back into the back seat.

Sheik got out of the car, a smile spread on his face, and made his way to the blue haired girl.

"So, you think she's cute?" Dark said coldly. Link shifted in the seat to look into the ruby eyes, but Dark's grip held him in place.

"What are you doing!? Yeah, I mean I'm not attracted to her, but she's cute. I mean she's not ugly, damn." Link tried to move again, but it wasn't any use, Dark wasn't letting him go anywhere.

"I don't like the way you said she was cute to begin with. '_Whoa man she's a cutie' _what does that sound like to you, Link?" Dark whispered, almost mocking Link. Dark had gotten closer to Link, his lips almost touching the blondes ear.

"What it sounds like is you getting over worked because I complimented a girl that my bestfriend is taking on a date. Chill, man." Link felt Dark relax a bit behind him, but the grip remained on the back of his shirt.

"I just...didn't like hearing you say that. I mean...you don't say those things about _me_." Link heard the hurt in the teens voice, and he pulled away from the grip, turning around and facing him.

"Hey," Link cupped Dark's face with his hands, "I didn't mean anything when I said that. And yeah, I don't say things like that about you,but that doesn't mean I don't _think _them." The black haired boy smiled, and pecked Link on the cheek before the front two doors opened and Sheik and Navi climbed in.

"Navi, this is- what the hell are you guys doing?" Sheik yelled at Link and Dark, who were inches away from each other, the ones hands on the others face. Link and Dark just stared at the two faces in front of them.

"Ya know," Link said, dropping his hands from Darks face, and sitting right in the seat. "Just, ya know." He said again.

Dark just laughed and stretched his arm out to Navi.

"We've already met, but I'm Dark." He smiled nicely. Navi looked a bit puzzled but stuck her hand out and shook his hesitantly .

"We've met before?" She said, looking at him curiously. Dark's smile faltered at the girls words, and he glanced at Sheik.

"Yes, actually we have. I introduced you two at GameStop." Navi, to, glanced at Sheik, the puzzled look returning to her face. Dark just dismissed it with his hand.

"Doesn't matter." He said playfully. "Anyway, this is Link." Dark said motioning to Link. Link smiled, glancing at Dark who sat back with his hands together on his lap.

"Oh! Hi, Link!" She said rather cheerfully. "Sheik talked about you _so much_." Link looked over at Sheik who gave him a half smile.

"Is that good? Or bad?" Link questioned.

"Defiantly good!" She beamed, laughing.

"Hey guys, unless you wanna sit in the driveway all day, I suggest we pick a place to go." Sheik said, waving a hand in front of Navi's and Link's face. Link glared at the boy, as if saying _don't be so mean in front of your date._ As if Sheik understood, he just dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

"Sheik, usually when you go on a date, you plan it before you go pick the girl up." Dark teased from the back seat.

"We decided you guys should pick." Sheik replied, looking at Navi, who nodded towards Dark. "Oh, but I'm ruling out the movies." Sheik added, and just as he was finished saying it, Link yelled:

"You _sonofabitch,_" and reached up between the two seats and managed to get Sheik in a choke hold. Navi leaned back against the door, looking at Dark with a shocked expression on her face. He just smiled back at her.

"Completely normal." Dark said, giving her the okay gesture with his hand.

"I told you not to keep saying that." Link muttered to Sheik who was trying to break free.

"I'm sorry just let go!" The helpless teen cried. Dark reached up and yanked Link back with him, freeing Sheik.

The blonde haired boy up front glared back at his friend.

"Jeez Link, don't get your panties in a wad." Sheik managed to smirk. Link gave him the finger, and turned to look out the window, trying to hide a small smile that tugged at the corners out his mouth.

"Hey, why don't we go to that new cheeseburger place in town? Cheeseburger Paradise?" Sheik suggested as he started to back out of the drive way.

"I thought me and Link were going to pick?" Dark whined from the back seat.

"Well, I was going to let you, but that was before Link attacked me." Sheik glanced over at Link as he continued to back out of the driveway.

"That's because you insulted me." Link said, glaring at the blonde.

"Insulted? I merely stated a fact."

"And I'm going to _merely _kill you." Link threatened. Navi looked back at Dark and smiled.

"They have a good friendship." She said to Dark, neither Link or Sheik hearing her as they continued to argue back and forth. Dark smiled, glancing at the two boys.

"Just wait, it gets worse." He warned her, laughing.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Sorry I've been slow to update this week. Basketball started and its been depressing because I can't play (and it's my senior year) because of my jaw :c and I go to a VERY small school so there aren't many girls on the team at all, and they told me to come anyway to the practices because it wouldn't be the same without me, and going just made it worse seeing all the running and the drills :c ...but I got to coach along with the actual coach c: so it's not that bad! Enough with my boring life talk, on to the story! Sorry if its, bleh :/ but enjoy!**_

* * *

The night was going by fast, the four had made it to Cheeseburger Paradise and had been seated, waiting for their food.

"I have to say it," Navi beamed at Dark and Link from across the table. "You two are _such _a cute couple!" As Navi said this, Link felt his face burn as he glanced over at Dark, who beamed right back at the girl. _He's enjoying this,_ Link thought to himself.

"You guys are like..._opposites. _Ya know, Link has the blonde hair and blue eyes, and you have the black hair and red eyes-it's just adorable together!" Navi clapped her hands together as she smiled even more. Link stared at the girl in wonder, as did Sheik, and Dark's smile got even bigger.

"Yeah, we're adorable." Dark teased, putting his arm around Link's waist. Link instantly looked around, seeing if they knew anyone here. His mind was racing, and as Navi leaned over to Sheik, her attention drawn away from him and Dark, Link leaned closer to the black haired boy.

"Dark, I am not your boyfriend." Link whispered. He saw the smile fade from the dark haired boys face, as a rather hurt expression took its place.

"Then what are we? We've kissed and I've _touched_ you. So, what are we?" Link pursed his lips, searching the ruby eyes before his.

"I don't know. But don't you think everything is just...moving too fast?" Link whispered softy, wanting the hurt look on Dark's face to disappear.

"No, I want you, Link; I don't want to take forever with that." Link felt his skin prickle at Dark's words, a feeling of excitement washed over him as he thought about Dark _wanting _him.

Link was about to say something back when Sheik cleared his throat, obviously wanting to get the two teens attention. Dark and Link looked over at Sheik, who was looking over their shoulders, a pained expression on his face.

The two teens turned around, and Link felt his stomach flip upside down when he saw Vaati and Ganon, both staring at him and Dark, who were literally wrapped up in each other. Ganon had a dumbfounded look on his face, and Vaati looked like someone had just insulted him.

Link never really saw Vaati with any expression on his face, he always looked like he was in a different world. But something triggered in the purple haired teen and it showed on his face.

Link pulled away from Dark, and moved further awat from the dark haired boy.

"Why can't we ever have a good night without something bad happening." Link said glancing up at Sheik. Navi looked at Ganon and Vaati and then back at Sheik, a puzzled look on her face.

"Do you not like those guys?" She asked innocently.

"No, total queefs." Sheik whispered as if Ganon and Vaati could hear him. Dark let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair.

"Guys, I have to piss. Where are the bathrooms in here?" Link suddenly blurted, standing up and scanning the restaurant.

"See that sigh that says 'restrooms' over there? I'm guessing that's where they are." Sheik teased, pointing to the back of the restaurant. Link gave him the finger and made his way to the back.

The restroom was surprisingly small, with two stalls and two urinals. Link went to one of the stalls and did his business. As he flushed, he heard the bathroom door open and someone walk in, and then the click of someone locking the door behind them.

Link felt his skin crawl as he opened the stall door, his blue eyes locked with red ones, but they weren't the ruby ones he was familiar with.

"Ah, Link," Vaati said, an evil grin spreading across his face. "You and Dark? A couple? Isn't that just _cute._" The voice was thick in sarcasm. Link was just about to say something, when the purple haired boy swiftly closed the space between them, pinning Link against the wall.

Link struggled to get free, but Vaati had a good hold on him and he wasn't going anywhere.

Link never prayed before, but he prayed with everything in him that Vaati wouldn't punch him in the face; it was still swore from the two gashes from when he fell out the window.

"Dark deserves someone better than you. You're a _nobody. _Why did he settle for you?" Vaati spat. Link sensed something in the purple haired teen, something in his voice when he spoke..._jealously?_

"What does it matter to you anyway?" Link managed. Vaati glared at the blonde, tightening his grip.

"_He's mine._" The purple haired boy growled, letting go of Link, only to bring his fist up and make contact with the bottom of Link's jaw. The impact made Link's head snap back, hitting the wall behind him.

Link let out a painful cry, pain coursing through his body.

He heard Vaati laugh, and he painfully moved his head down to look at the purple haired teen.

Vaati stood there, a smirk on his face.

"You shouldn't mess with things that aren't yours." Vaati laughed, but was abruptly stopped when Link jumped on him, this time pinning him to the floor.

"Dark is _mine_, so therefore I have every right to mess with him." Link said, his hand firmly wrapped around Vaati's neck. The blonde leaned down closer, his lips inches away from Vaati's ear. "_And, actually, I have messed with him._" Link's voice was light and giggly just to mess with the boy beneath him. Link pulled back to look into those dull red eyes-which were now wide and searching his face to detect if what he just said was the truth.

"I won't hurt you if you just up, and leave." Link's voice was dark and threatening. For a moment Vaati just stared back up at him, but hesitantly nodded his head.

Link slowly got off the teen, and extended his hand to help him up. Vaati took it with ease, and stood up. He opened his mouth, as if to say something to Link, but closed it again and made his way to the door.

Once he was gone, Link made his way over to the mirror and looked at the face staring back at him.

_Did I really just threaten one of the most popular guys at school? _Link thought to himself. _And it worked, he actually listened to me._ He smiled in the mirror at himself, feeling like he was ten feet tall.

Link looked as the stitches above his eye and how noticeable they were, but it gave him a tough look. The gash on his forehead was hidden beneath his golden brown locks. His hair was rather messy, but he liked it that way; _it gives me character,_ he thought to himself.

He washed his hands, and then made his way out of the bathroom, back to the three teens who were waiting for him.

"What the hell? What took so long?" Dark asked as Link sat down. Link sensed the worry in his voice. The blonde just smiled, taking a drink of his coke.

"I had to _go_." Link smiled. He saw the look in Dark's eyes, and knew he didn't believe him. But before the black haired teen could say anything the waitress finally came with their food.

"Finally!" Sheik yelled, picking up his cheeseburger and devouring it. The four sat in silence as they all ate their food.

"Yeah, I'm stuffed." Link said, rubbing his belly. Sheik grunted in reply, leaning back in his chair.

"You're telling me. Ugh, I ate too much." Sheik looked over at Navi, who sat smiling at him.

"What about you?" Sheik teased, poking the girl in the side. She giggled and playfully smacked Sheik in the arm.

"I'm not _stuffed_ but I'm alright I guess." To this, both Link and Sheik looked at each other with wide eyes. Navi had ate just as much as the two of them. Sheik smiled at the blue haired girl, poking her once again.

"Well, all be. I found a girl who likes to eat!" Sheik declared, putting his arm around Navi and pulling her closer to him.

"Sheik," Link said deeply. "That's kind of...rude." He glanced from Sheik to Navi, who had a smile on her face.

"Oh, I know what he meant!" She cheerfully stated, dismissing the matter with her hand. Link leaned back in his chair, his hands relaxing on his belly. He felt a strong arm slide around his waist, and looked over to see ruby eyes happily looking at him. He felt warmth where Dark was touching him, and again the tingly feeling spread over his body from just one touch.

Link also felt his face burn from Dark showing this kind of affection out in public. With a half smile on his face, Link gently removed Dark's arm and placed it back in the black haired teens lap.

He felt Dark glaring at him, but Link payed no attention to him as he looked across the table to Sheik and Navi.

"Hey love birds, how about we go bowling?" Link blurted, both snapping Sheik and Navi out of their own world.

"I am not very good at bowling-_at all_. But I'm down for it!" Navi clapped, looking over at Sheik. The blonde shrugged and looked at Link.

"Why not?" Sheik chimed. Link looked over at Dark, who was still glaring out him.

"Do you want to go?" Link asked, and all he got in response was a nod.

They had paid for their food, and was leaving the restaurant, and Link could tell something was up with Dark. With Sheik and Navi walking up ahead towards the car, Link grabbed Dark's wrist and gently pulled him back to walk with him.

"What's wrong?" Link whispered, never letting go of Dark's wrist.

"Are you ashamed of what people might think? Do you care what people will see? Because I am not ashamed and I do not care, Link." Dark replied evenly, jerking his wrist away from Link and making his way to the car.

Link stood there dumbfounded, staring at the space Dark had just been standing in. He wasn't sure if he was _ashamed _of what people might think, or if he just wasn't ready for people to know yet. Well heck, he didn't even know what to think about the situation. Sure, he liked Dark, but the whole thing seemed to be going to fast for him.

He slowly made his way to the car, and climbed his way into the back next to Dark.

Sheik started the car, and pulled out of the parking lot. The car ride was a bit awkward, well, for Link and Dark anyway. Navi and Sheik talked and giggled ever so often, and sometimes Sheik would reach over and poke the girl in the side, causing her to giggle even louder.

Link looked over at Dark who stared out the window, a distant look on his face. He had one arm resting on the door, the other resting on his lap.

Link reached over and grabbed it, looping his fingers with Dark's soft ones. The dark haired teen turned his eyes on Link, the distant look disappearing and a soft smile played on his lips.

"I'm not ashamed. I just don't know if I want people to know yet. I mean, I get picked on enough at school as it is, can you imagine if people knew...I was gay?" Link whispered to Dark, whose smile faltered.

Link squeezed tighter at the hand in his.

"I wouldn't let that happen to you. But I guess I can respect your decision." Dark pouted, his red eyes looking at Link from under his eye lashes. Link smiled, and quickly pecked the teen on the cheek.

"I just want to keep it low, for a while." Link said, noticing Dark frown.

"Well, Ganon and Vaati probably already have an idea. They did see me with my arm around you and whatnot." As Dark said this, Link felt a pit open up in the bottom of his stomach. He let go of the dark haired teens hand, putting his own hands in his lap. Dark noticed the sun kissed teen suddenly go pale, and brought his forefinger under Link's chin to make blue eyes lock with red.

"What's wrong?" Dark softly whispered.

"Vaati, he knows..._I was just so mad._ I told him that you...were mine and that we-we did stuff. So now he's probably putting it out there." Link rambled, remembering the events from earlier. A puzzled look came across Dark's face as he removed his finger from Link's chin.

"What? When did this happen? And why were you mad?" Dark's face suddenly went cold, his mouth forming into a tight line. "Did he do anything to you?" He added, his voice that was once gentle and soft, was now hard.

"At Cheeseburger Paradise. I went to the bathroom and he followed me. At first I thought everything was fine, but then he started getting all antsy, and pinned me up against the wall." Link instantly saw a flame burn in Dark's eyes as Link told the story, and the blonde reached over once again, grabbing Dark's hand. He debated on whether to leave out the part where Vaati had punched him, but decided against it.

"He did hit me, but it hasn't hard. It just hurt when my head hit the wall. He was all flustered, you know. Kept saying that you deserved someone better then me, and that you were his, he likes _you,_ Dark. I don't know, he just pissed me off. So, I pinned _him_ down and told him, ya know...you were mine and that we-ya know..." Link was out if breath by the time he was finished. Dark stared out him, a scowl on his face that told Link he wasn't happy.

"He hit you." Dark stated, rather then asked. He ignored all the other stuff Link had said about Vaati liking him. Link was about to answer but Dark shifted in the seat, leaning forward between the two front seats.

"Sheik," Dark said, interrupting a conversation between Sheik and Navi. The blonde squinted at the dark haired boy in the rear view mirror.

"What?" Sheik said, looking away from the mirror and back to the road.

"Do you want to go to a party instead of bowling?" Dark asked smoothly. Link raised his eyebrows to himself, wondering what Dark was up too. Sheik did the same.

"A party? Where? And why?" Sheik questioned, looking over at Navi who had a puzzled look on her face.

"Yes, a party. It'll be at Ganon's house I'm sure. I have matters to attend too." Link grabbed the dark haired boy by the arm, yanking him back in the seat. Link caught on to what Dark was doing-trying to cause more trouble then there was.

"Dark, _leave it. _I told you I took care of it." Link threatened.

"This is for me. To put me at ease, shall we say?" Dark's voice was cold, and his eyes just the opposite as they burned into Link's.

"Okay, _what the hell_?" Sheik said, looking at both teens in the back seat.

"Vaati followed Link into the bathroom at the restaurant, and they got into a bit of a scuff, and Vaati hit Link. I just want to talk to Vaati about it for a moment. I'm sure there is a party right now at Ganon's and he's there." Dark bluntly said, never taking his eyes off Link.

"Let's go!" All three boys turned and looked at the blue haired girl who just spoke.

"What? Dark should totally have a talk with Vaati. I mean, he punched his _boyfriend_." She said this in the most obvious manner, talking with her hands. Sheik smiled, looking in the rear view mirror at the two boys.

"Okay. Sounds like an idea to me." As Sheik said this, Link threw his hands up, and huffed.

"Well we can't go now because Sheik just jinxed us with his '_sounds like an idea to me' _phrase, soyou know something bad will happen now." Link said, shaking his head.

"What is he talking about?" Navi questioned, raising an eyebrow at Sheik.

"They think my ideas are bad luck. Well, hell, they think I'm bad luck." He stated simply.

"Because you are bad luck. Whenever we are with you something bad _always_ happens." Link stated. Sheik just shrugged, searching the road before him for a spot he could turn around at.

Link leaned over to Dark, resting a hand on the other boy's thigh. "Please, you're just going to have a talk with him, right?" Link whispered to Dark as Sheik drove them in the direction of Ganon's house. Dark only half smiled, which Link noticed wasn't very happy, but dark and cold.

"Your 'talk' and mine are probably two different things right now." Dark replied, no emotion whatsoever in his voice.


	15. Chapter 15

**_I got this chapter up pretty fast. There wasn't any school today so I had plenty of time to write it c: I hope you like it, it's one of my better chapters ._. enjoy! c:_**

* * *

Just as Dark had suspected, as they pulled up to the big house, they could hear music and see people out on the porch with drinks in their hands.

"You guys wait here." Dark said as he jumped out of the car before Link could protest.

He walked up on the porch, a few people seeing him and waving. Dark acted like he didn't see them, a scowl on his face. He walked through the door, his red eyes scanning the room full of people, looking for a mop of purple hair.

He saw him, standing next to the couch, one hand in his pocket and one hand holding a beer. He wasn't talking to anybody or doing anything, just standing there watching people. _Creep,_ Dark thought to himself.

Dark set his jaw as he swiftly made his way over to the boy. Vaati saw Dark-saw the look on his face and knew something wasn't right. The black haired boy had his mouth set in a tight line, his jaw set, and his red eyes seemed to be on fire-figuratively speaking.

"Vaati," Dark muttered darkly. "I need to talk to you." The purple haired boy just stood with his mouth open, eyes darting from Dark's face to around the room.

"About what?" Vaati finally managed. Dark could smell the alcohol on the boy, and sighed heavily jerking the beer from the boys hand, handing it off to somebody standing near him. He grabbed a hold of Vaati's shirt, dragging him toward the patio door and out into the chilly night air.

"I heard you ran into Link earlier," Dark said coldly as he threw the boy against the deck railing.

Vaati stood up straight, holding on to the railing behind him.

"Yeah, so? We just talked. Nothing to get upset about." Vaati slurred, smiling. Dark felt his anger raise in him, but breathed heavily, calming himself.

"See, I heard differently. I heard that you jumped him, and hit him. Do you remember that?" Dark said deeply. He moved closer to the boy, almost touching him, and he could tell Vaati was getting antsy.

"Yeah he deserved it. He broke your nose, don't you remember? The guys a total joke. Him and that blonde he hangs out with, _total idiots._ They both think they are so cool, ya know? I hate guys like that. I should have kicked his ass instead of just walking away." Vaati slurred.

Dark finally came to his breaking point, the anger finally spilling over. He set and unset his jaw, clenched and unclenched his fist, but there was no use in trying to calm himself down. In one smooth motion, he grabbed Vaati, bringing him forward and at the same time brought his knee up and kneed the boys gut.

Vaati double over, grunting in pain. Dark pulled him back up, hitting him in the face. The boy cried out in pain, and tried to move away from the dark haired boy, but Dark grabbed the front of Vaati's shirt, pulling him so that their faces were only inches apart.

"If you ever touch him again, or Sheik, I will break your hands. So help me, Vaati, keep your mouth shut." Dark's voice was dark and threatening, and caused all the color to drain from Vaati's face. "Do you understand?" Dark said, harshly shaking the skinny teen in his hands.

"Ye-yeah." Vaati stammered, eyes widening. Dark threw the teen down, looked at him with disgust, and walked away, back into the house.

"Do you think he'll kick his ass?" Navi excitedly said, looking at Link in the back seat. Link just laughed, looking out the window for any sign of Dark.

"Yeah, probably. He has a bad temper." Link answered, as he saw Dark trying to walk of the porch as a drunk guy tried to give the black haired boy a hug, Dark shoving the guy to the ground.

Link smiled to himself as Dark swiftly crossed the yard, a pissed off look on his face.

"What happened?" Link questioned as Dark climbed in the car. The dark haired boy's face instantly changed, him smiling warmly at Link.

"I punched him in the face and told him if he ever laid a hand on either you or Sheik I would break his hands." Link stared at Dark with wide eyes, a smile slowly breaking out over his face as he glanced up to Sheik, who was smiling also.

"Sweet." Sheik beamed, looking at the dark haired boy in amazement.

"You are so sweet," Navi chimed, turning around in her seat and smiling at Dark. "Sticking up for your boyfriend. It's just _so cute_." She laughed. Sheik looked at the girl, poking her in the side.

"You know, you are on a date with _me_." Sheik teasingly said. Navi stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well, you guys still up for bowling?" Sheik asked, starting the car. Link looked over at Dark, who was staring at him, a warm smile still on his face.

"Yeah, sounds good." Dark said, never taking his eyes off Link.

"Alright alright alright." Sheik cooed, driving off, leaving the big house behind them. Sheik and Navi talked and giggled as they did before, and Link slouched down in the seat, looking out the window.

He was lost in his daydream when he felt a hand on his knee. He looked up into the red eyes that stared into his, a mischievous smile played about the lips of the black haired boy.

Link raised his eyebrow as Dark moved his hand higher up on Link's thigh. Link felt his body get hot all over as Dark's hand traveled even further, and up the blondes shirt.

Dark's soft hand rubbed over Link's smooth, toned stomach. Link felt his voice hitch in his throat as he went to whisper something to Dark, his eyes closing, trying to cool himself down.

"P-please, don't. Not here." Link finally managed to whisper. The black haired boy leaned closer, his lips touching Link's ear.

"I'm just rubbing your stomach. Can my boy not handle even _that_?" Link could hear the tease in Dark's words and he reached down and removed the hand in his shirt, opening his eyes.

"No, I can't." Link smiled as he said this, craning his head so he could see Dark's face. The black haired boy smiled, and then, surprising Link, he leaned down and licked the blonde on the cheek.

"What the _hell_!" Link yelled in disgust, wiping his face. Both Sheik and Navi turned around, wide eyed an staring at the two boys.

"What!?" Sheik yelled back. Dark started laughing, which puzzled Navi and Sheik even more.

"He freaking _licked_ me." Link said, holding his cheek like Dark had hit him instead.

"Dude," Sheik said, "do I have to take you guys home so you can have time alone?" Link huffed and reached up and hit Sheik on the arm, which caused Navi and Dark to laugh even more.

"Sheik, shut up." Link mumbled sitting back in the seat, glaring at Dark. The black haired boy leaned his head back on the seat, his laughs dying down, and reached out and looped his hands with Link's. The blonde couldn't help it, and a smile spread across his face.

They arrived soon at the bowling alley, which was pretty much deserted, save for a handful of lanes occupied by families. Sheik typed their names on the board, as the others put their shoes on.

"Sheik," Link whined, looking up at the board,frowning. Sheik had typed everyone's names in right, beside Link's, that said 'boner'.

"What? It's fine." Sheik said, dismissing it with his hand.

The first person up was Navi, who looked rather nervous.

"Guys, I really suck at bowling...do I have to go first?" She said quietly, sitting on a chair, twiddling her thumbs.

"Don't worry, I suck too." Sheik said smoothly, smiling at the girl. She finally stood, picking a ball and walking up to the lane.

In one quick motion, she flung the ball down the lane, knocking over half the pins down. She turned around, looking at Sheik with a smile on her face.

"See, you're not that bad." He said, holding another ball out to her.

This time when she flung it, it went straight for the gutter. She walked back to her chair, playfully frowning.

"You spoke too soon, Sheik." Link teased the girl, who then stuck her tongue out at him.

"Okay guys, watch and learn." Sheik said, cracking his knuckles, and grabbing a bowling ball.

"I have a feeling I don't want to be sitting this close to him when he's bowling." Dark remarked, eyeing Sheik with concern as the blonde held the ball over his head as he did squats.

He bounced on his tiptoes up to the lane, and stood suddenly still. Link let out a laugh as Sheik just stood still, the ball held high in his hands.

"Sheik, roll the damn ball." Dark said, after a few moments of Sheik just standing there. Sheik laughed, bringing the ball back, then swinging it forward, holding on to it little too long causing the ball to soar through the air before coming down with a loud smack, causing all three teens to cringed. People from other lanes looked in their direction, Navi and Link softly laughed, trying to hide their faces.

"Sheik, you have to let go of it sooner." Dark said as the ball rolled in the gutter, and Sheik turned around, a humorous look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm not very good at this." He said, reaching for a ball. He waited for the pins to get reset and once again brought the ball back, and then forward, letting go still a little to late. It cracked down again, loud, rolling into the gutter.

"Well, I don't think you have anything to be ashamed of now, Navi." Dark teased, slapping Sheik on the back as the blonde walked back to his seat.

"Yeah, well let's see you do better." Sheik cooed, sitting down and crossing his arms. Dark just smiled, picking up a ball. Link noticed how Dark's huge arm muscles showed as he lifted the heavy ball, and couldn't help but feel that warm sensation go through his body again. Link sheepishly looked away.

He heard the ball hit the pins and once again looked up, noticing that Dark had knocked all the pins down. The black haired boy spun around on his heels, pretending that his hands were guns, and smirked at Sheik.

"You're an ass, Dark." Sheik laughed, as Dark strutted back to his chair.

"Yo, Link, it's your turn." Sheik yelled, kicking the blonde out of his daydream. Link slowly got up and grabbed a ball. He wasn't good at bowling, _at all_. He was probably even worse then Sheik.

He took a deep breath as he stood in front of the lane, the ball in his hands. He did as Sheik did, and brought the ball back, but as he went to bring it forward, his fingers got stuck in the holes, and he was jerked forward with the ball. Link flew through the air, landing on his stomach, arm stretched out before him, the ball still on his fingers. He instantly heard all three teens bursting with laughter and picked himself up, and turned to glare at them.

Dark was doubled over, his laughs high pitched as he laughed as hard as he could. Sheik had a hand on his stomach as his face turned red from losing his breath, and Navi was lying down, taking up two chairs as her shoulders shook from laughter.

"It's really not funny." Link said, biting back a laugh. If anything, it was Dark's girly laughs ( that Link never would have imagined would come from someone with such a deep voice) that was making him laugh.

Link dismissed the teens as it was clear they weren't going to stop laughing for a while now, and this time when he bowled, he let go of it, and to his surprise, he got a strike.

"Hey, you learned to actually let _go _of it this time!" Dark yelled, only to send the three teens into another fit of laughter. Link stuck his tongue out at the others as he sat down, a pout on his face. He knew then that they'd never let him live this down.

They had dropped Navi off at her house, after she declared that 'this was the most fun she's ever had'. Sheik was on cloud nine, as before they left her house, Navi had kissed him on the cheek. The whole way back to Link's house, Sheik would hum and drum his fingers on the steering wheel, smiling to himself.

"So, what do you guys think of Navi?" He asked the two teens in the back seat. Dark was the first to answer.

"She's really sweet. I like her." Sheik smiled even bigger.

"Yeah, she's cool to hangout with. And you guys get along great." Link chimed in the backseat. He was in a pretty good mood, having won the bowling game. Every now as then the three teens would make fun of him for the incident that happened, but he rubbed it in their faces that _he_ was the one that had won.

"I really like her." Was all Sheik said, as he pulled up in front of Link's house.

Before the two teens climbed out of the car, Sheik turned in the seat and looked at the two.

"Hey, thanks a lot guys for going tonight. It was really fun and Navi had a great time," Sheik turned his gaze directly towards Link. "And thanks for falling straight on your face. Highlight of the night, man." At this, Dark and Sheik started laughing again, and Link rolled his eyes to the heavens. He climbed out of the car, but stuck his head back in the car before shutting it.

"Goodnight, Sheik. You asshole." Link teased, shutting the door.

"See ya man." Dark laughed, closing his door and following Link to his house.

His mom and dad were sitting in the living room watching TV when the two boys entered the house. His mom looked up, smiling at them.

"You boys have fun?" She asked. Link heard Dark laugh and Link knew what was coming. The blonde sighed and looked at the ground.

"Who taught him how to bowl? It was his turn and he went to bowl and didn't let go of the ball. Fell flat on his face." Dark laughed as Link's mom covered her mouth with her hand, suppressing a laugh. Link's dad let out a big, hearty laugh, glancing up at Link and shaking his head.

Link only sighed again, turning around and making his way up the stairs. He slowly walked down the hallway to his room, hearing Dark following him. He stopped abruptly and turned around, his blue eyes locking with red ones. Link usually saw a flame burning in the red eyes, but this time, all he saw was lust.

Dark smiled at him, grabbing his arm and leading Link to the bedroom. He flicked the light on and shut the door behind them.

He flung Link to the bed, and stood there with his arms crossed. That smile never leaving his face.

"It's about time." Dark said, moving closer to the bed, carefully eyeing Link. "I've been watching you _all day. _I've been wanting you _all day_." Link shifted uncomfortably on the bed as Dark lustfully whispered this, moving closer and closer to Link. Dark was standing over Link, the lust in his eyes growing. Before Link could do anything, Dark was on top of him, his lips going straight for Link's neck.

"Dark, what are you doing?" Link whispered, gently shoving Dark away from him. Dark looked rather annoyed by this, glaring at the blonde.

"What does it look like, Link?" He impatiently said, moving his head back to the blondes neck. Link stopped him, looking in to those red eyes.

"You...you don't think that we are moving too fast with this...?" Link's voice trailed off, and Dark sat back on his heels, a mischievous smile spreading across the black haired boys face. Link inwardly cringed, he knew the boy was up to something.

"So, you don't want this?" Dark soothed, his voice deep and alluring. "I bet you will, I bet you'll love it...I can make you say my name." Dark said the last part in a whisper, making goosebumps rise all over Link's body, a huge wave a warmth washed over Link, and he was frozen there, staring up at the crazy, lustful man above him. Dark smiled, leaning down, continuing kissing Link's neck.

The blonde softly moaned as Dark's teeth bit down gently on his soft flesh. Link moved up the bed, shifting so that his head was on the pillow.

Dark moved up Link's neck, his teeth grazing the soft flesh every now and then. He trailed kisses up to Link's lips, and then paused, taunting the blonde.

Link opened his eyes and whimpered, which drove Dark crazy. He crashed their lips together, feeling a tingle go through out his body. He loved how Link made him feel. He groaned as he tried to open Link's mouth with his own tongue, but stopped as he heard footsteps coming down the hall, towards the room.

Link opened his eyes once again, staring horribly up at Dark. As soon as the door was opened, Dark dove under the covers between Link and the wall.

"Hey, honey-where's Dark?" Link's mom questioned, looking around the room. Link was coming off his high, a shocked expression on his face. He was breathing heavy, trying to calm down.

"He- he's in the bathroom." Link stammered, trying to sound cool. His mom raised an eyebrow.

"Okay...well I was just going to tell him that he can sleep in the guest bedroom. Your father actually decided to clean it out today." She smiled, and Link nodded his head.

"Yeah. Okay. I'll let him know." Link bluntly said. His mom took the hint and told him goodnight, closing the door and leaving.

As soon as the door was closed, Dark emerged from under the blankets, a huge smile on his face. Link stared at him, bewildered, his heart still racing.

"That was scary as hell." Was all Link managed to say before Dark was on top of Link again, locking their lips together.

This time, Dark gained entrance to Link's mouth, Link writhed underneath Dark, causing the dark haired boy to groan at the feeling.

Dark moved his lips away from Link's, causing the blonde to whimper.

"Dark," Link whined, dragging out Dark's name. The dark haired boy smiled and leaned down, harshly biting Link's bottom lip. Link moaned as Dark let go of it, and started to trail kisses down Link's jaw and to his neck.

Link was moaning and pressing his hands against Dark's muscled back, and Dark finally couldn't take it anymore. He slid his hands down Link's toned stomach, and into the front of the blonde's jeans.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Dum, da da dum, dumdumdumdum dum da da da. c:_**

* * *

Link's eyes were closed, his mouth slightly open as soft gasps and ragged breaths left his mouth.

His head was laying on the pillow, his arms underneath it, squeezing it tightly. The sensations that were going through his body made him arch his back off the bed ever so often, and Dark would gently push the blonde back down.

"You're making this..._harder._" Dark joked as he leaned down and kissed Link, his hand stillfoundling below Link's waist. He moved his hand harder up and down, and Link let out a low moan.

"Just..." Link breathlessly moaned, arching his back again. Dark felt brave as he let go of Link's manhood, and trailed kisses down the blondes toned stomach. Link moaned as he felt Dark nibble at the skin below his belly.

Dark went even further, and soon Link felt warm lips wrap around him. He arched his back once more, letting a loud moan escape his lips. Dark lifted his mouth away from Link, looking up over Link's stomach, to the face that was red and flustered.

"Link, try and keep it down. It's hot and everything, but your mom and dad are going to hear us." Dark whispered, licking Link, causing the blonde to shudder. Dark smiled to himself as he put his lips back around Link.

He had never done anything like what he was doing, so he wasn't sure if he was even doing it right. He got his answer when he began moving his head up and down, and Link once again moaned. The blonde shifted, straining his head to the side, burying it the best he could into the pillow.

Dark could hear Link making muffled moans and grunts, and Dark himself strained to control himself. Link wasn't even touching him and he felt like he was about to explode.

Dark shifted, slowly his motion, causing Link to whimper and look down at Dark who was undoing his own pants. Link stared as Dark's member broke free from the black haired boys pants. Link looked from the red eyes back down to Dark's member, a lustful smile on his lips.

Before Link could move, Dark's mouth was once again on Link, causing the blonde to gasp and fall back on the bed.

Dark began moving faster, and Link knew that he was close. His hands began moving over the bed as if on their own, his voice hitched in his throat.

"Dark, I'm about to..." The black haired boy moved faster, and Link's hands latched onto Dark's hair, moving with the motion.

"Holy hell," Link moaned, as he lost control of his body. Dark felt the blonde jerk, and once again Link arched his back off the bed, his head never leaving the pillows.

Dark slowly stopped moving, the strange liquid in his mouth causing him to slowly move his mouth off Link with a strange plop.

"What's that face for?" Link breathed as Dark's voice morphed into concern. The black haired boy finally looked up to Link.

"Well, it's defiantly not what I thought it'd taste like." Dark replied playfully, a smile breaking across his face as he crawled up next to Link, his pants still undone.

"Can I touch you now?" Link whined, moving his hands between Dark's legs. Dark complied, pulling his pants down further, and shifted his legs, allowing Link entrance.

This time, Dark let out a low, deep moan as Link's slim fingers wrapped around him. Link looked up at Dark, an eyebrow raised as if to say, _now look whose talking._

"Just, please, Link," Dark said, thrusting his hips up into Link's hand. Link starting moving his hand just as Dark did before to him. Before Link had the chance to do anything, Dark grunted, moving his hand to Link's back and pressing, his body jerking forward, as Link's hand became covered in warmth.

Link stared down at the mess, his eyes wide in shock, and then back up at Dark.

"Sorry, you...you just really get to me." Dark half smiled, his face red from embarrassment-something Link never saw before.

"You don't have to be embarrassed." Link smiled, kissing Dark's exposed leg.

"It was torture watching you, and it built up and that's why it was so fast for me." Dark mumbled rather fast, causing Link to smile even more.

"I know, I think it's kinda hot." Link whispered, winking up at his dark haired boy. The redness finally disappeared from Dark's face and he smiled, reaching a hand out and running it along Link's jaw.

"I don't mean to ruin the moment, but it's getting cold and weird on my fingers." Link said, motioning to his hand that was still wrapped around Dark.

Dark laughed and reached down gently moving Link's hand and standing up. Link stared at Dark as he was naked from the waist down.

"I'll go wash off," Dark said, pulling his pants up. He stopped abruptly, turning around and eyeing Link carefully. "Unless you wanna clean up for me?" He added, his voice deep and alluring. He winked at Link when the blondes face went red.

"I'm just kidding Link. Its gross now, it cold and gross." Dark laughed, pulling his pants up. Link sat up, a puzzled look on his face.

"I thought you said you'd never been with anyone before?" As Link said this, Dark's eyebrows knitted together, a puzzled look now on his face.

"I haven't. Why you ask?"

"You just it's gross when it's cold. So, therefore, you've had it before." Link said, his voice slow as if he was trying to piece together what was happening.

Dark froze, hands on the waist if his jeans, as he blankly stared at the blonde in front of him. He felt his face, once again, for the second time in five minutes, burn. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. Link stared blankly back at the dark haired boy.

"So? Who was it?" The blonde questioned, winking at Dark. "Ganon? Oh, Vaati? Hmm?" Link playfully poked at Dark who just stood frozen.

"No. I was..." Dark mumbled. Link stopped poking the boy when he didn't continue. "Ya know, you just ever get curious? About...things. About...yourself?" Dark said, avoiding eye contact with Link. Link stood with his mouth open, still confused at what Dark was getting at.

Dark rolled his eyes to the heavens seeing that Link wasn't catching on. "Me, Link. It was mine." Dark finally huffed, pulling his jeans on all the way. Link just stared at the boy, still confused.

"Your what?" Finally, Link caught on. He couldn't help but laugh as he understood what the black haired boy meant.

"What? It's not funny. Like you never got curious and tried it." Dark declared, offended.

"No, I haven't. But damn, that's kinda hot." Link said, once again winking. Dark blushed at the words. He never felt so open and he defiantly never felt embarrassed before. He looked at Link carefully before he and turned, heading for the door.

"Link, you're making me feel..._weird. _But no worries, I like it." He said, smiling to himself as he opened the door and headed down the hall, to the restroom.

Link laid on the bed, breathing in the scent of his and Dark's previous encounter. He closed his eyes, smiling to himself as he thought about what just happened.

He was lost in thought when Dark came back in the room, and jumped on the bed. Link opened his eyes, peering at the teen before him.

"Hey, princess." Dark teased. "I think I wanna sleep up here with you tonight. Could you keep me warm?" Dark's deep voice purred, wrapping his arm around Link's waist. The blonde beamed, pulling Dark closer to him. Dark buried his face in Link's neck, breathing in the scent that he loved so much.

"I've had so much fun with you. I like being around you." Dark's voice was muffled, and vibrated against Link's neck.

"I've had fun with you too." Link whispered, kissing the top of the black haired boys head. They both laid there, until they fell asleep, Link holding Dark in his arms.

* * *

Dark woke up, the first thing he noticed was the light hitting his face. He squinted, and sat up, looking for Link. The bed was empty, except for Dark of course.

He groaned, standing and stretching his back. He made his way for the door when he noticed a lump at the end of the bed.

"Link. What are you doing?" Dark laughed, walking over to the other boy, who had his face smashed against the floor, mouth wide open.

The blonde made a noise, and shifted slightly. Dark bent down and shook Link, causing the blonde to jolt upright, his face in complete shock.

Dark jumped back with a yelp from the sudden out burst from the blonde.

"What the hell!" Link barked as he rubbed a hand over his face. He looked at Dark, who sat across from him, legs stretched out before him, a look of bewilderment on his face.

"I was just trying to wake you." Dark said quietly. He stood up, running a hand through his hair.

"What time is it?" Link groaned, looking up at the teen that now towered over him.

"Seven thirty. Please, Link. Just get up with me." Dark pleaded, pulling the blonde into a standing position.

"Oh, I've already been up with you." Link tried for a lame joke. Dark stared blankly at the blonde. Link's smile fade instantly when he realized Dark wasn't going to laugh.

"Fine. I'm up." Link grumbled, walking towards the door, and out into the hallway. Dark followed close behind, a smile on his face.

The two boys made their way into the kitchen, where Link's parents sat at the table. The two stared at the boys as they sat down at the table.

"What's enjoyable about being up so early?" Link groaned as he let his head fall on the table with a thud. Link's mom smiled at the blonde, and then looked up at the dark haired boy.

"We were wanting to talk to you boys." She said, glancing at Link's father, who was staring off outside the kitchen window.

"We know, honey. That you are, well, gay." Link's head shot up straight as he stared horrified at his mother and father. He felt his stomach do flips as his voice hitched in his throat.

"What?" He managed, his face burning. He looked at Dark, but the black haired boy had a unreadable expression on his face, his attention on Link's dad.

"We know you are gay. I mean, we've always known, honey. But last night-well we _heard_ you. You are very loud." Link's mother stated bluntly. Link's mouth hung open as a squeal left his mouth. Once again, he glanced over at Dark, who shook his head, trying his hardest to hide a smile. _That bastard_, Link thought.

"Why do you have to make it awkward as hell?" Link's dad said, shaking his head as he smirked at the two teens sitting at the table. "I told your mother that we didn't even have to have a talk. I mean, it's not like you can get each other pregnant." Link's dad laughed as he looked at the three blank faces in front of his. Only Dark snickered, but soon stared blankly ahead when Link glared in his direction.

"This is extremely awkward. Can we please not talk about this?" Link pleaded, looking down at the table. He felt his moms hand grab his, and he looked up into her soft blue eyes.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. It's okay. We won't press the matter anymore. Just enjoy your last day before school." She smiled at the two boys as she said this, and dismissed them from the table.

Link happily left the room, and marched into the living room, plopping down on the couch. Dark soon followed, sitting next to Link and draping his arm over the blondes shoulders.

"You're parents are really understanding. You're really lucky to have parents like them..." Dark said this quietly, looking deep into the blue eyes of the blonde. Link half smiled, looking away from the piercing red eyes.

"I guess. Do you wanna play Xbox?" Link suddenly said, turning and looking at Dark. The black haired boy smiled, shaking his head at Link's sudden outburst, but agreeing.

"What game do you wanna play?" Link asked as he got down on his hands and knees to look at the games on the lower shelf of the TV stand. After Dark didn't answer, Link turned around curiously, to see the dark haired boy staring at him, biting his lip.

"Ya know," Dark teased, "we don't have to play any games. You can just stay like that and let me look at you all day." Link rolled his eyes to heavens as he felt his stomach fill with butterflies at Dark's words.

"Seriously, what game?" The blonde whined, turning back to the games. Dark squatted down, looking at the games.

"Assassins Creed. That's the only game here I see that I've played before." Dark declared, reaching forward and grabbing the game.

Just as the game was about to start, the front door swing open, and Sheik walked in. The blonde teen smiled when he saw Link and Dark were both up.

"Hey it's before noon and you're up!" Sheik yelled, plopping down on the couch next to Link. Link glared at the blonde, as he heard Dark snicker.

"Why are you at my house so early?" Link questioned, a hint of playful annoyance in his voice.

"I knew Dark would be up so I came over to hang with him, but surprise surprise, boner's up too." Sheik suddenly got serious, his eyebrows knitted together, and suddenly he let out a laugh. "Get it, 'boner's up' like-"

"Yeah, Sheik, I get it." Link said cutting Sheik off.

The two boys watched as Dark played, Sheik yelling out things for Dark to do, and Link telling the blonde to shut up. They played Xbox the rest of the day, until Sheik had to go home, because after all, it was a school night.

* * *

It was finally Monday, not that that was a good thing. Link woke up, this time on the bed, with Dark sprawled out under him.

Link reached over and slammed his fist on his alarm clock, making it go silent.

Dark was still sound asleep beneath him, snoring very lightly.

"Dark, Dark, get up." Link said loudly, kicking the boy underneath him. Dark grunted, and sat up rubbing his face.

"Well that's odd for you to wake me up for once." Dark said in a sleepy voice that Link found rather alluring.

"I get up early for school. I sleep in on the weekends." Link stated as he jumped off the bed, and headed down the hall to the shower.

Dark followed close behind, and before Link reached the bathroom, Dark pulled on his arm.

"Are your parents home?" Dark quietly whispered. Link smiled and shook his head.

"No." The blonde giggly answered. Dark mischievously smiled, dragging Link into the bathroom. He turned the shower on, and turning around to the blonde, began to strip out of his clothes. Link stood there, his eyes wide as he took in the sight before him.

Dark was on the baseball team, he pitched, and you could tell. He had big, nicely developed biceps, a small six pack that was barely visible-but there. He was rather talk with smooth, structured legs.

Dark ordered Link to strip out of his clothes, snapping Link out of his daze. Soon, the two were naked and in the shower together.

* * *

Link and Dark pulled into the school parking lot together, parking next to Sheik's car, which he was leaning up against.

"It's good to be back, my fellow companions!" Sheik yelled as Dark and Link got out of the car.

"I feel like it's been too long." Dark teased as the three boys made their way into the building.

"Hey my locker is this way, but I'll meet up with you guys later, okay?" Dark said, pointing down the hallway in the opposite direction Link and Sheik were heading.

Link nodded his head, turning and making his way with Sheik to their first period class.

As the two walked down the hallway, Link felt someone staring at them. When he looked up, three pairs of eyes were staring at him and his friend.

Saria, Ganon, and Vaati stood at Ganon's locker, their eyes locked on the two blondes.

Saria and Ganon looked concerned, and Vaati looked at Link as if he were an insect below his foot.

"Well, this is going to be a long week." Link mumbled to Sheik as they pasted the trio.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Okay so I'm not going to lie, I am a really outgoing person. But today, one of my brothers GORGEOUS friends on the baseball team came up to me today and asked me to Winter Dance, and I froze and just stared at him awkwardly and whispered, "Yes, I'll go," really creepy and he looked at me weird and gave me his number and walked away, and I think I ruined my social life. It has me all worried, and I tried to make this chapter good, but my social life is at stake here! Well, enjoy while I go cry in a corner ._.**_

* * *

Sheik and Link sat in their normal spots in the accounting room, at the edge of the table with an extra seat where Saria usually sat.

Both teens were talking quietly, wrapped up in their conversation, that they didn't noticed Saria walk in and sit at the opposite end of the table.

Link and Sheik both glanced at the green haired girl, who had a blank look on her face.

Link looked back to Sheik, a questioning look on his face. The blonde just shrugged, and continued talking.

"I can't believe you two," Saria suddenly said, glaring at the two blondes, who heads instantly looked back in her direction. "Neither one of you texted _or _called me over break! I haven't heard from you guys in almost a week!" She yelled, glaring from Sheik to Link. Both blondes glanced at one another before Sheik spoke up.

"You were with Ganon." He replied softly. The green haired girl rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Like you guys can't be friends with him?" Link widen his eyes at her words, why would she even suggest that?

"Uh, no. He kicked our asses pretty much everyday." Link bluntly said. Saria went back to glaring at him.

"So did Dark. Now look at you too." She said, smiling at the last part. Link shifted at the last part, glancing at Sheik.

"He apologized. And we're just friends." Link added the last part hurriedly, which Saria smirked at and raised an eyebrow.

"I never insinuated that you weren't just friends. Are you hiding something, Link?" Saria said, a dark smile spreading across her face.

"What's gotten into you? You're being a total bitch." Sheik quietly said, causing both Saria and Link to look at him, shocked.

Before anything else was said, the teacher walked in, announcing in her loud, cheerful voice that class had started. Saria glared one more time at the boys before turning her eyes on the teacher who now stood in front of the room.

"What the _hell._" Link whispered to Sheik. The blonde narrowed his eyes at Saria and then back to Link.

"What? She has never acted like this. It's Ganon. You know, I remember her saying he was a douche, now she's with him? Girls are hard to understand." Sheik shook his head as he said this. Link looked off in thought, thinking about what Sheik said, then brought his gaze back to Sheik.

"I'm gay, I don't have to worry about girls." At this, Sheik laughed, and getting looks from Saria and the teacher, he put his head down, shaking from still laughing.

"Sheik, what's funny?" Mrs. Kay asked, smiling. Sheik lifted his head, glancing at Link and then back to the teacher.

"Link just told me a joke." Sheik said smiling, not missing a beat. Mrs. Kay smiled even bigger as she looked at Link, oblivious to what was really going on.

"What's the joke?" She asked excitedly. Sheik once again looked and Link, beaming.

"It's funnier when he tells it." The blonde remarked, motioning for Link to go on. Link smiled, looking at the teacher and whacking his brain for a joke. And mentally kicking Sheik.

"Why do seagulls live by the sea and not the bay?" Link slowly said after a few seconds, to this Mrs. Kay shrug. "Because if they lived by the bay, they'd be bagels." Link continued, laughing a bit himself as he finished the joke. Sheik instantly roared with laughter, clapping his hands together. Mrs. Kay's smile grew bigger as she shook her head, looking at Saria, who as hard as she tried, let a smile spread over her face.

"Very interesting," Mrs. Kay said, her voice humorous as she turned back to the board. "Now, onto accounting." Link glared over at the blonde sitting next to him, who was still chuckling. He shook his head and looked back to the teacher, hoping the rest of the day would go by fast.

* * *

"I think it's just you and me." Sheik said, as the two boys sat their lunch trays down at the same lunch table they always sat at. He hadn't seen Dark at all since this morning, and he didn't know what the black haired boy was up to. Link sat down, looking around puzzled.

"Navi doesn't go to school?" He asked, looking at Sheik. The teen bit into his sandwich, seeming to ignore Link's question.

"She graduated last year." Sheik stated, a mouthful of food.

"Ah, she's an older woman." Link said, rather seductively. Sheik smiled, and nodded, taking another bit if his sandwich.

"I like em older." He joked.

A tray was suddenly slammed down beside Link, causing both teens to jump and causing Sheik to nearly choke on his sandwich.

"Eh don't get your panties in a knot, it's just me." A familiar deep voice said, teasing. Dark sat down next to Link, smiling.

"Whad up?" Sheik said, once again with a mouthful of food. Dark looked over Sheik's shoulder, his eyes narrowing at someone across the room. Link followed the gaze, seeing the table where Ganon sat. No one was sitting there besides Saria, Ganon, Vaati, and a few of their friends. Which was odd because the table was usually packed full. Link thought it was because the people that sat there, sat there because of Dark- even though the black haired boy hated almost everyone.

"What's wrong?" Link asked, as Dark was still staring at the table across the room.

"Just making sure that they aren't starting shit." Dark smiled, finally taking his eyes off the table. "So how has your day been?" He asked, looking at the two blondes. Sheik said something, but Dark couldn't make it out because of the food the blonde had inhaled.

"Okay, I guess. Wish it was over." Link answered, tiredly smiling at the black haired boy. Dark took a big spoonful of mashed potatoes when a finger tapped his shoulder.

Dark turned around-one if his cheeks bulging from the mashed potatoes he had just put in his mouth-to a pretty girl with long, brown hair. She stood, smiling, her eyes a soft golden brown. Link noticed that she wasn't dressed very warm for it being late fall, her shirt tight and almost see through.

Dark stared at the girl, his face morphed into confusion.

"Yes?" He said, rather hesitantly. The girl giggled and twirled her hair, which made her look like a little girl.

"It's me! From the party last Wednesday?" Link suddenly remembered the party, the one he and Sheik snuck into. The one where Dark had his arm around a girl-and now here she was. Link curiously looked at Dark, how now looked utterly and totally lost.

"Oh, yeah." Dark said bluntly around his cheek full if mashed potatoes. The girl just giggled again, and leaned toward Dark.

"I was hoping maybe we could hang out again this weekend?" Dark smiled at her words, and finally swallowed the mashed potatoes.

"Sorry, but I'll probably be sucking his dick." Dark nonchalantly said, gesturing back to Link, whose face instantly went red. Sheik coughed as he was taking a drink of milk, and held his hand out under his chin to catch drops of it as it dripped out of his mouth.

"Dark!" Link shrieked, hitting the dark haired boy on the arm. The stupid smile finally fell from the girls face, and she tilted her head, curiously looking at both Dark and Link.

Dark laughed, winking at Link. "Naw, he'll probably return the favor and suck _mine_." Link full out punched Dark in the arm, and stood abruptly from the table. He clenched his jaw, staring down at the dark haired boy who still smiled. He shook his head, and made his way out of the cafeteria door, down the hall and out into the chill fall afternoon.

He didn't know where he was going, as he passed the flag pole, and ended up in the parking lot. He shivered as he headed for his car.

He got in and slammed the door. _What the hell is wrong with him? _Link thought to himself as he felt his anger rise again. He shook his head, remembering that Dark said he understood when Link had told him that he didn't want anyone to know about them-but, yet, there he was, blurting things out to random people he didn't even know.

Link was staring off in thought when he saw something blur by the passenger side window, and then the door jerked open, cold air rushing in. Link shivered as Dark slid inside the car, shutting the door hard.

Fiery eyes met icy blue ones as the atmosphere in the car got intense.

"For goddesses sake's, Link. _Damn. _It was a freaking joke." Dark said bitterly, shaking his head.

"A _joke?_ It wasn't funny. You pissed me off. You told me that you understood I didn't want anyone to know, and yet you blabber on to that girl." Before Link even finished, Dark was rolling his eyes.

"You sound like such a _girl_." Dark laughed, not very nicely. Link heated up again, and stared icily at Dark.

"What's your problem? Why are you being a total dick?" Link spat, breaking the contact with Dark and looking out the window. Dark leaned over, resting his arm behind Link's head on the top of the seat.

"I have a dick." Dark said deeply and bluntly. Link looked at the dark haired boy unamused. He crossed his arms, glaring at the teen in front of him.

"Link, look, I was just messing around. I really didn't mean anything by it. And I want you to know just how freaking hard it is for me not to tell everyone you're mine. I want to shout it out, ya know, I _want _people to know that your off limits and that you're all _mine_." Dark had moved closer to Link, his body stretched over the console.

Link felt his body tingle at Dark's words and he couldn't help but smile, the anger only moments before vanishing. Link leaned over, closing the space between them and roughly kissed Dark.

Dark lost himself in pure sensation as his mouth was thoroughly explored by a warm, wet tongue. The black haired boy moaned into the kiss, pressing back into Link.

Hands roughly ran through Dark's messy black hair, and pulled on the black locks. Link pulled away from the kiss, causing Dark to growl deeply, which was soon replaced by a moan as Link placed kisses on Dark's neck.

Link did what Dark had done to him before; nibbled and sucked the flesh on Dark's neck. Link trailed kisses back up to Dark's lips, where he roughly bit at the parted lips.

Link reached a hand up, roughly wrapping a hand around Dark's neck, squeezing slightly.

Dark writhed under Link's hand, letting a loud moan leave his lips. Link mentally roared in triumph at finding Dark's sensitive spot. He squeezed again, harder, and Dark once again writhed under Link's touch, but the moan came out more ragged and loud.

Link brought his lips to Dark's ear, his hand never leaving Dark's neck.

"You like this?" Link said, deep and alluring as he squeezed once again at Dark's neck.

"Y-yes. Link...let me, let me..." Dark whispered, his hands trying to undo his pants. Link jerked his hand away from Dark's neck, and pinned the black haired boys arms against the seat.

"No, not yet." Link demanded, moving his hand back to Dark's neck. Dark shut his eyes, as he leaned his head back, his face up towards the roof of the car.

Link nibbled and licked his way down to Dark's neck and, moving his hand, bit down somewhat hard, on the same spot his hand had been.

Dark lurched forward in the seat, as Link sat back, somewhat shocked (and extremely aroused) by what he saw before him.

Dark's head still rested on the seat, as his back was arched off the seat, his eyes were shut and his mouth open as moans and soft grunts escaped him. Link could see the muscles in Dark's neck as the black haired boy pushed his head back against the seat.

Within moments the show was over, to Link's disappointment. The blonde sat there, a pain in his groin from being confided in his jeans. Dark slowly opened his eyes, his breath ragged. He looked at Link, his eyes now wide with bewilderment, his mouth slightly agape.

"I...I just..._you didn't even touch me_." Dark said, looking down at his blue jeans, where a small wet spot was forming to the left of his zipper. Link almost didn't believe what he saw. _How could he do that without me touching him? _He'd never heard of such a thing.

The blonde stared up at the black haired boy, whose face was burning.

"What...how?" Link asked. Dark shifted in the seat, never taking his eyes off Link. He scratched the back of his head as the blonde awaited his answer.

"Link, I am _very, very_ attracted to you. I have been for a long while now. And when you touch me...when you kiss me, I just...kind of lose myself." Dark whispered, half smiling.

Link was all sunshine and rainbows (figuratively...well..) as he looked at Dark, the biggest smile on his lips. His stomach filled with butterflies as he played the dark haired boys words over in his head. He felt like he was ten feet tall. He leaned over and pecked Dark lightly on the cheek.

"And it's _so hot._" Link said, staring up into the red eyes. Dark finally fully smiled.

"But now it's my turn-" Link was saying but was cut off as the five minute warning bell went off.

Link cursed as he looked very disappointed, and Dark laughed.

"Maybe some other time, princess." Dark chuckled as he got out of the car, adjusting his pants. He laughed as he saw the small wet spot, but shrugged it off as he took off jogging toward the school.

Link sat there, dumbfounded. He snapped out of his day dream and got out of his car, making his way towards the building.

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Sheik exclaimed as Link walked to his locker. Sheik was up against Link's locker, his books tucked under his arm. Link looked around for anyone close enough to hear him and dropped his voice down to a whisper.

"Me and Dark were talking in my car. And...yeah, intimate things happened." A shocked look came across Sheik's face as he searched the face in front of his.

"_What?_ That's...that's worse then the movies! What are you guys? Horn dogs?" Sheik yelled. Link swiftly moved, pinning Sheik up against the lockers, his hand latched to Sheik's lips, their faces only inches apart.

"Sheik, for the love that is all good and pure, _shut the hell up._" Sheik's eyes were wide as he nodded his head. Link slowly moved his hand away, and backed away from the blonde.

"But seriously, Link. Why don't you guys just do that stuff in a bed, like normal people?" Sheik quietly amused. Link reached for his books in his locker, but turned his head and winked at Sheik.

"It's much more exciting to do it in public. Beds not much fun." Link teased, closing his locker.

Sheik merely shook his head as the two boys made their way down the hall.

"You are super lucky that I'm a good friend and not freaking out about this stuff." Link laughed slightly, and as he felt someone looking at him, he glanced up, seeing Dark standing at his locker, one hand inside getting books, the other he made into a fist and brought it up to his mouth, pushing his cheek out with his tongue; insinuating a blow-job.

Link blushed as he looked around, and seeing that no one else saw, he turned back around to the black haired boy and winked at him.

"...you know what I mean?" Sheik was saying. Link turned his attention back to Sheik, a puzzled look on his face.

"You weren't even listening, were you?" Sheik asked, his voice annoyed.

"No, what were you saying?" Link laughed as Sheik threw his hands up.

"Man, you're gonna have to limit yours and Dark's sexy time. It's got you all dreamy." Sheik teased, and Link punched him on the arm.

"Sheik, I swear." Link warned, a smiling playing about his lips. He wouldn't admit it, but he liked Sheik's comments about him and Dark; it reminded him that it was actually true, and that it actually happened and he hadn't dreamt it.


	18. Chapter 18

_**I've never been nervous in my life. My brothers friend is coming over to my house to hangout tonight and I don't even know what to do. Do I just kiss him and then leave him alone in a corner how often does it eat? ._. just kidding guys! Well, this is the longest chapter I've wrote so far, and it's probably because I need to get my mind off something! Enjoy :D**_

* * *

The last bell of the day finally rang, and Link happily made his way out to his car.

"Just friends, huh?" A familiar voice came from behind the blonde. Link whipped around to see Saria walking behind him, making her way up to his side.

"What?" Link asked confused, his eyebrows knitted together. Saria glanced around, a worried expression on her face, and then glanced back to Link.

"You need to be more careful with Dark out in public. If you don't want people to know, which I assumed you didn't because you wouldn't tell me, be more careful. I saw you two today in your car at lunch." Link froze, staring straight ahead. He hadn't thought that anyone would have seen them, since he had parked at the end of the parking lot, and hardly anyone went outside for lunch-especially due to the cold temperatures.

"Link, it's fine. I knew he liked you ever since that day we threw firecrackers at them," Link noticed a pained expression come across Saria's face as she spoke of the firecracker incident. For a moment Link forgot about that she had saw him and Dark, sensing something was deeply wrong with his once friend.

"Saria, what is going on with you? Something isn't right." Link reached out his hand, attempting to touch Saria's arm to reassure her, but the green haired girl flinched at the movement of Link's hand. She took a step back from the blonde, her face horrified.

"Saria?" Link asked, his voice concerned. Suddenly the green haired girl looked over his shoulder, the color draining from her face, her eyes wide with terror. Link spun around on his heels, looking behind him only to see kids jumping in their cars. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"I have to go." Saria said suddenly, pushing past the blonde.

"Saria! Wait!" He called out to her but she kept walking. Link suddenly felt a hand on the back of his shirt and he was tugged backwards.

"It's just me, Link." Dark said. Link couldn't see his face, but he could tell by the way Dark sounded something was up. Link pulled away from the grip on his back and turned and faced Dark as he continued to walk towards Link's car.

Link could see that Dark had that old scowl on his face, which meant he was mad about something.

"What's up?" Link asked as he basically jogged to keep up with Dark's pace.

"While you were talking to your green haired friend, Ganon was watching you two. He was staring at her like she had disgusted him, and when she saw him, that's when she panicked and left." Dark coldly said as they came to Link's car. Sheik stood there, leaning up against the hood, waiting for the two teens. He too, noticed the look on Dark's face and knew something wasn't right.

"What's happened?" He questioned, his eyes searching Link's face and then Dark's.

"I have a pretty good feeling that Ganon might be hurting your little green haired friend." Dark stated, looking out over the parking lot, seeing if he could spot Ganon or the green haired girl. Sheik's expression went stone hard as he stared at the black haired boy.

"We know where he lives." Sheik bluntly said, motioning to his car. Dark nodded and they both started for Sheik's car, but Link stood still. He threw his hands out to his sides, staring after the two teens.

"Guys we don't know if that's true. He could have just been mad because she was talking to me." Dark stopped and turned to look back at the blonde, an impatient look on his face.

"I know Ganon. He's a real tool. She's been acting weird lately, hasn't she? That's what you guys've been saying, isn't it? That right there should tell you that something isn't right. We should still go check it out." Dark said, concerned. Link huffed, finally agreeing and climbed in Sheik's car with the other two teens.

"Have you ever even said two words to Saria before?" Link questioned Dark. The dark haired teen turned in his seat to glance back at Link.

"Yeah, that night you guys decided to throw firecrackers at us." Sheik laughed at this, the dark haired boy shaking his head.

"Yeah, but you seemed really concerned about her...she's not even your friend." Link protested.

"She's your friend, right?" Dark asked, raising his eyebrows. Link looked a little puzzled as he searched the black haired boys face.

"Yeah...?" Link said unsure.

"Then she's my friend too." Dark stated, turning around and facing the front again. Link smiled as he looked out the window. They were just now getting out of the parking lot, and Sheik headed out into the country, towards Ganon's house.

"Every time we go out to his house something terrible always happens." Link murmured from the back seat.

"Yeah but you got me with you now; nothing bad will happen to you." Dark said smiling. He looked back at the blonde in the back seat and smiled even bigger. Link was staring out the window, oblivious to Dark staring at him.

His short golden hair shined from the sunlight that shone through the window, making it seem like he was glowing. His bangs swept to the side, right above his cerulean blue eyes. His sun kissed skin stood out against the white t-shirt he wore, the t-shirt hung loosely around his body.

Dark suddenly felt insecure about himself as he took all this in from Link, thinking that he didn't look good enough for the blonde. He looked down at himself, at the black and yellow flannel he wore, the sleeves rolled up, with a jet black t-shirt under it. His skin wasn't tan like Link's, but he wasn't pale either. He did notice he was quite bigger than the blonde, due to having lift weights for the sports he played.

He was still lost in this thought when Link looked up, catching Dark staring at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Link smiled at Dark.

"I was just thinking how you're too good for me." Dark smiled, and before Link could respond, Sheik looked over at Dark, the blonde smiling ear to ear.

"Awwww, that's so sweet. Aw, did you hear that Link? Aw, Dark, you're such a romantic." Dark glared at the boy, and then grinned as he reached over and pinched Sheik's nipple. Sheik yelled, and jerked causing the car to swerve on the road.

"HE TOUCHED MY NIPPLE!" Sheik yelled back to Link, who laughed at the bewilderment look on Sheik's face. The black haired boy smiled, glancing back to Link who now sat smiling, staring out the window. Dark looked out his window as the tress flew by, a feeling that whatever was going to happen at Ganon's wasn't going to be good. _Great, _he thought to himself, _it's only Monday. This is a good way to start off my week._

* * *

The boys pulled up to Ganon's house, where Ganon's black car sat in the drive way. Dark turned and looked at the two teens.

"Do we just go knock on the door?" Sheik questioned, as he curiously looked at the big white house. Link moved up, peering at the two teens between the seats.

"Yeah, we'll just go up and knock on the door and be like, 'Oh, hey Ganon how was your day?' and he'll say 'oh it was just fine. Do you need something?' and Dark will say, 'well yes, I do. I saw you today at school and you looked mad at Saria and I thought that meant that maybe you beat her.'." Link babbled, changing his voice in pitch whenever he pretended to be Ganon. Both Sheik and Dark looked back at the blonde with their eyebrows knitted together, staring at the teen like he was crazy. Link merely shrugged. "I'm just saying." Link added.

"I honestly didn't think about this part." Dark laughed as he opened the door. "I guess we are just going to have to knock on the door." Dark said, glancing between to two blondes. They both shrugged, not know how else to approach this situation. Before anything else was said, Dark swiftly opened the door and got out. Sheik and Link both hurriedly got out and jogged to catch up with the dark haired boy, who was making his way across the yard.

The three boys made their way up onto the porch, and as Dark glanced back at the two boys and shrugged, he made a fist to knock on the door, a scream from inside made him freeze, fist in midair.

He glanced at the other two teens before he flung the door open and ran inside, his adrenaline soaring. Link and Sheik followed Dark as he made his way hastily through the house, following Ganon's voice that yelled out curses. Link was right behind Dark, wanting more then anything to get to his friend as it was obvious something wasn't right.

Dark made his way into the kitchen, where he found the green haired girl cornered, and Ganon with his fist held high. Just as the tall kid was bringing his fist down, something caught it in midair, holding it just inches away from the girl's face. Ganon didn't have time to respond as Dark swiftly kicked the other boys legs out from under him, the tall kid going down effortlessly.

Saria stared at Dark in shock, a red mark visible on her cheek. Dark gently grabbed her and pushed her in the direction of Sheik and Link, who stood, both their faces stone cold as they stared in anger at the boy on the floor.

The two blondes reached for her at the same time, bringing her in for a hug. Link stared over the girls head at Dark, who was now lifting Ganon from the floor.

"Is there something wrong with you? Am I going to have to beat some sense into you?" Dark growled coldly at the tall kid, holding onto Ganon by the front of his shirt. The boy just stared at Dark, his eyes wide with fear.

"No, no." Ganon finally said, his voice weak. Link noticed the look of pure disgust on Dark's face as he peered down at the teen in his hands. Link had seen Dark mad before, but this was something completely different. Dark look fed up with Ganon, his impatience running low.

"What made you think you had the right to hit this girl?" Dark's voice was so cold and bitter it made Link fear for Ganon's life (not really, the blonde was all but jumping and shouting for Dark to knock the kid out). Ganon once again just stared up at Dark, eyes wide.

"I guess that means I don't have to have a reason to kick your ass. I just can." Dark growled, pushing the boy back against the counter. Ganon tried to get away, but Dark's hands flew out, grabbing on to Ganon's shoulders, bringing his knee up in a swift motion and making contact with Ganon's gut. The tall boy doubled over in pain, but Dark once again brought his knee up and into Ganon's gut.

Ganon fell on his hands and knees momentarily before Dark yanked him up, so that he was standing again. Their faces were only inches apart, Ganon breathing heavily and Dark's face twisted up like he smelled something rotten. Link stared on in wonder, wondering if maybe he should intervene, but thought other wise when he looked down at the crying girl in his arms. He looked at Sheik and tilted his head towards the door, motioning for Sheik to take Saria outside. The blonde nodded his understanding and grabbed the girls arm, leading her out of the kitchen and then outside. Link stayed, in case Dark needed help, or, just because he wanted to watch Dark beat Ganon senseless. And because, he had to admit, Dark was _super _wicked hot when he was mad.

"It's not so fun when you're on the other end of the hand, is it?" Dark muttered to the boy, who just grunted in pain. Dark pushed the boy back and with lighting speed, punched Ganon square in the face. The tall kid now lay on the floor, moaning and grunting in pain. Dark looked down at the boy as if he were a merely a bug. He brought his foot back and kicked Ganon in the gut, muttering something under his breath.

The black haired boy turned back to Link, nodding his head toward the door, indicating that they needed to leave. Dark followed behind Link as they left the house, Dark carefully closing the front door behind him.

"We're just going to leave him in there?" Link asked suddenly as he turned around facing the door that Dark had just closed. The black haired boy peered at Link questioningly.

"What would you have me do? He deserved what he got. He can lay in there in pain for all I care." Dark said icily as he brushed past Link and off the porch. Link followed, and thought suddenly striking him.

"If you're so good at kicking ass, which you are, how come that one night here you only punched me once? And let me break your nose?" Link quietly asked as the two made their way across the yard.

"I wasn't wanting to fight you. I actually didn't even want to hit you, it just kind of happened. I knew you were going to hit me back, I could tell by the way you stood and looked at me. I remember thinking I deserved it, and I let you." Link rolled his eyes, as they made it to the car.

"Oh? Mister hot shot _let _me break his nose?" Link teased. Dark looked at the blonde, a serious look on his face.

"Yes, Link, I did." Link just huffed as he opened the back door and climbed in, Dark doing the same.

Saria sat in the front seat, no longer crying but staring out the window. Sheik had his back to the driver side door, and was facing the girl, a deep, concerned look on his face. He glanced back at the two teens, and then shifted in the seat, starting the car and pulling off down the road.

"This wasn't the only time Ganon had hit her." Sheik stated, his voice low. Link leaned forward in his seat, his head resting on Saria's shoulder. The green haired girl turned slightly, and rested her hand on Link's cheek. Link had so many questions he wanted to ask her, but he felt like now wasn't the time.

"We could have helped you sooner if you said something." Link whispered. A pained looked crossed Saria's face. The girl sighed, running her finger along Link's jaw, feeling the rough stubble that had started growing there, where Link hadn't shaved. The girl sighed once more, deeper this time.

"Everything was fine. We hung out that Saturday after I drove him home Friday night, and the two days before fall break we hung out, too. Everything was fine. Until the party Wednesday night-the fall break party. Everyone had left, and he was trying to get me to...have sex with him. And I didn't want too. I kept telling him no, but he wouldn't listen. So I tried to leave and he grabbed me and threw me on the floor, and kicked me. After that, that's all he do to me. He'd get mad and hit me for no reason." It went silent in the car after the girl spoke. The two blondes let it soak in that Saria-their Saria- had been beaten. Once again, so many questions went through Link's mind that he wanted to ask, but he didn't. Instead he said:

"Well it doesn't matter now that you didn't say anything about any of this. It's over and we won't let anything happen to you. But, dammit, he freaking _hit _you Saria. Goddesses I just want to _kill_ him." Link sat back in the seat, running his hands through his hair. The blonde glanced over at Dark who sat, his head cast downward, fondling his hands in his lap.

"Thanks, Dark. Really." Saria spoke softly as the dark haired boy raised his head, smiling at her.

"You're welcome. My pleasure." He answered, winking at the girl. She suddenly turned her attention to Sheik, who was being oddly quiet.

"Are you okay?" She asked, resting her hand on his shoulder. He glanced at her, a flame burning in his red eyes, and then back to the road.

"What do you think, Saria? Yeah I understand that it's over with and done, but why did you act like you did? You should have told us. Ganon could have got what was coming to him sooner." The green haired girl recoiled in her seat as Sheik lectured her.

"I know, Sheik. I'm sorry." She whispered. Sheik sighed and reached over, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be. You're okay so let's not worry." He smiled reassuringly. The girl half smiled, and looked out the window.

"I made a huge mistake. I should have told you guys, I shouldn't have been so mean either. I really am sorry." Her voice cracked as if she was going to cry again, but she looked up, a sad smile on her face.

"Don't be sorry, shit happens. It's taken care of and he won't bother you anymore," Dark spoke up from the back seat. "If he does, he knows he'll have to deal with me." The dark haired boy added grimly.

"Just please, guys, don't tell anyone. Not even my parents." Saria pleaded, looking at Sheik and then to the two teens in the back seat. Before she even finished both Link and Sheik were shaking their heads.

"Saria, they need to know. You _have_ to tell them." Link protested, leaning forward in the seat, closer to Saria. A terrified look came across her face as she looked into the blue eyes.

"Okay, but maybe later, when I...I'm ready." Saria whispered, Link was about to protest, his mouth opened as he was about to speak, but Sheik spoke up before words even left Link's mouth.

"When you're ready tell them, but you need to let them know about it." Sheik rested his hand again on the girls shoulder. She smiled, looking at him and then back to Link.

"Thanks, guys. Really, you are the best." She beamed, and Link saw a glimpse of the old Saria, the cheerful happy Saria, with her stern ways. He smiled at her, hoping that she would heal and everything would go back to how it was just a week ago. It was strange, Link thought, how _so_ much could change in a week. Sheik suddenly yelled, snapping Link out of his daze.

"Shoot it! Guys I forgot I was suppose to pick Navi up from the arboretum!" He shouted. All three teens looked at Sheik, all with eyebrows raised, and all blurting out questions.

"Whose Navi?" Saria asked, curiously looking at Sheik. She glanced back at Link and Dark but both wore puzzling looks on their faces.

"There's an arboretum in Hyrule?" Dark questioned, never hearing of such a thing.

"What the hell is an arboretum?" Link whispered to Dark. Dark looked at the blonde and shook his head, a smile on his lips.

"It's a place where trees and plants and stuff grow." Dark explained to Link as Sheik told Saria the story of how he met Navi that day at the mall, a big bright smile on his face.

"So you mean, outside?" Link said to the dark haired boy with a confused look on his face.

"No. Well I mean it's outside, yes, but it's a place you go and look at trees and stuff. I don't know, we went there once on a field trip. You went too." Dark laughed, pointing at Link. Link stared at the boy, not remembering a field trip about trees.

"Are you joking with me? Why would you go somewhere to look at trees and plants when they grow everywhere and you can just go look at them anytime?" Dark sighed, looking out the window.

"Forget it, Link." He said, as the blonde huffed. He slouched down in his seat, crossing his arms. _Whatever, _he thought to himself.

"Oh, I really want to meet her!" Saria was saying to Sheik. The blonde took his eyes off the road and smiled at Saria, glad she was already starting to get better.

"Okay, well I'm going to drop Link back off at the school to get his car, and then we can go get her-if you want to go." Saria nodded her head excitedly, and Sheik looked back at the two teens in the rear view mirror. "If that's okay with you guys?" He added.

Link nodded without even taking his eyes away from the window, still pouting because of Dark.

"Yeah that's fine with me. I gotta wipe this pout off Link's face, and I'll probably do it with my dick." Dark nonchalantly said, sticking his tongue out as he made a face. Link yelped, sitting up in the seat. Saria turned around abruptly in the seat, staring at the Dark haired boy in amazement. She would have never guessed that the black haired boy would ever be so blunt, let alone even talk like that. Sheik roared with laughter as he shook his head.

"What is wrong with you!? You can't just say those things!" Link yelled, hitting Dark in the arm. The black haired boy just laughed, putting his arm around the blonde.

"I just did, princess." Dark said coolly bending down and playfully placing rough bites on Link's neck. The blonde squirmed, pushing the boy away from his neck. Link glared at Dark, his eyebrows drawn together in annoyance. Dark grinned, his hair disheveled from rubbing up against Link as he bit him.

"So...you guys? You're a couple?" Saria asked shyly. Dark's attention left the frustrated boy in front of him as he peered up at the girl.

"Not officially. Right now we're more friends with benefits." Dark laughed once again as Saria stared at him in shock. She never imagined she'd see Dark like this; he was smiling, playing around and laughing, and actually talking. Whenever she was around the boy, he always had a scowl on his face and never seemed to find enjoyment in anything living.

"I guess I have missed out on a lot." She finally said, laughing slightly. Dark peered up at the green haired girl as she turned back around. He didn't know if this was how best friends were suppose to act; being cool with Link being gay, with Link being affectionate with him in front of them and not seeming to care. Is this how they were suppose to act since they were best friends? Or was Link just lucky to have them as his best friends? Dark was lost in thought, and was snapped out of it when Sheik announced that they were at the school.

Sheik pulled up to Link's car that sat by itself in the deserted school parking lot. Both teens climbed out of the car, before Link closed the door, he stuck his head back in, looking at Saria, a smile on his lips.

"I'm glad you're okay, Saria. I'll text you later, okay?"Saria smiled and nodded her head, waving her goodbyes.

"I am busting to piss, let's go home." Dark bluntly stated as he climb in the car.

* * *

When the two teens arrived to Link's house, they found the house empty.

"Do your parents suspect anything? You know, since I have been staying here the past couple of nights now." Dark shouted to Link as he made his way down the hall and to the restroom. Link sat down at the kitchen table, grabbing an apple and taking a bite.

"No, they haven't said anything." Link yelled back, pieces of apple flying from his mouth and onto the table. He wiped the pieces up and headed for the trashcan and dumped the pieces in, as he turned back around and he got a face full of Dark who stood only inches from him.

"Okay, well, you pee really fast for one, and how the hell did you get so close to me without me noticing?" Link laughed as the fiery eyes searched his face.

"I'm good like that." Dark purred, reaching around Link and running a finger down the middle of the blondes back. Link shivered at the touch, leaning forward into the boy. Dark smiled and hungrily looked down at the blondes lips.

"I've been wanting to ask you a question," Dark whispered. Link made a go on gesture with his hand. "I just, you see, I don't know if I should ask you to be my _boyfriend _or _girlfriend_,but since I am the man in this relationship, I figured I'd ask you to be my girlfriend. So, will you?" Dark rambled, smiling at Link once more. Link took a step back, crossing his arms, a sneaky grin on his face._  
_

"You're the man in this relationship? The one who I can just touch like this," Link reached out and wrapped his fingers around Dark's neck and squeezed roughly, making the dark haired boy jerk with pleasure and smack Link's hand away. "And he loses it?" Link teased Dark, laughing when the dark haired boys face went red.

"Shut-up, Link. I told you why that happens. But really, will you be my girlfriend?" Dark teased, stepping closer to Link and wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him in close.

"No, I will not be your girlfriend." Link bluntly said. Dark grinned, pecking Link on the cheek.

"But princess, I _want _you to be my girlfriend. I can make you _very_ happy." Dark winked at the blonde, but Link just stared back unamused.

"I will be your boyfriend, but not your girlfriend." Dark smiled mischievously, and Link knew what was coming.

"Is there anything I can do to change your mind?" The dark haired boy said deeply. Link pursed his lips, acting like he was thinking about something.

"Actually, there might be something. I believe you still owe me something from earlier." Link said, make a fist and bringing it up to his mouth, and pushing his cheek out with his tongue, the same thing Dark had done to him earlier.

Dark smiled and let his arms fall from Link's neck. He brought his hands to Link's pants button, and in one motion undid the button and pulled the zipper down.

"My pleasure." Dark purred, pulling Link's boxer's and pants down. The dark haired boy shifted so that he was on his knees, one hand around Link's member as the other rested on the blondes thigh. Dark was about wrap his mouth around Link when they heard footsteps heading into the kitchen. They barely had anytime to panic when Link's mom walked into the kitchen.

"Oh good goddesses!" She shrieked, covering her eyes. Link pushed Dark away, pulling up his pants. Dark sat flat on his butt on the floor, smiling up at Link who looked white as a ghost and who might pass out any second.

"Hi, mom." Link said, his voice quivering. Link's mom uncovered her eyes and looked back between the two teens, the expression on her face unreadable. Dark stood, wiping the butt of his pants off, and smiled at Link's mom.

"Really boys, in the _kitchen?_ This is where I cook family dinners!" His mother yelled playfully. Link just stared on horrified, as Dark let out a laugh.

"It won't happen again. In the kitchen, I mean." Dark laughed, pulling the horrified Link out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room. Link was frozen, He didn't know what to think or do.

"Snap out of it, Link." Dark snapped his fingers in front of the blondes face as he sat on the bed, staring at the wall.

"My mother just caught you giving me a blowjob." He said stunned. Dark sat down beside him, wrapping Link in his arms.

"No, she almost did though. It's not that she's mad, she's not. She was playing around...I mean it's awkward as hell, but kind of funny." Link stared up at the black haired boy, his expression never changing.

"She saw my dick." The blonde stated bluntly, to which Dark roared in laughter. "It's not funny Dark! That's very embarrassing!" Dark laid back on the bed, holding his stomach as he laughed.

"That's hilarious! Aw man, this sucks." Dark laughed even harder, mixed emotions running through him as he really didn't know what to think. Link couldn't help it but a small smile tugged on his lips and he laid back next to Dark. The black haired boy's laugh died down, and he shifted, facing Link, and wrapped his arms around the blonde, pulling him in close and tucking his head under his chin. He breathed in the blonde's scent, something that he'd never get used to-in a good way. He shifted, placing a kiss on the top of Link's head.

"You make me so happy." Dark whispered, closing his eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

_**I had this typed up Saturday night but so much happened I didn't upload. And then Sunday we had really bad storms and a tornado, (nothing of mine or family's was destroyed) our power just went out! BUT HERE IT IS, HERE IS THE STORY. Oh, and I had to put that song in here, it's been stuck in my head all day. ._. (its called Be With You, by Mr. Big, if you care XD) ENJOY!**_

* * *

"Baseball open gyms are starting this week, you should go with me." Dark said this, as Link looked sidelong at him. He was driving them home after yet another boring day at school.

"Dark, I haven't played baseball in years. I'm not good enough to play high school ball." Dark was shaking his head before Link even finished.

"Don't be a noob. Just play, okay? Hey, Stop by my house so I can get my ball stuff, and when we get to your house, we'll practice." The blonde sighed, and by the determined tone in Dark's voice, he had no choice but to head in the direction of black haired boys house.

They were soon at Dark's house, since the black haired boy didn't live too far from the school.

"I'll be right back." Dark smiled to Link as he pecked the blondes cheek and got out of the car. Link smiled at the boy as he jogged up to the house and disappeared inside. Link sat in his car drumming his fingers against his steering wheel, running the thought of him playing school ball through his head.

He use to play in summer league, he'd play short stop, he remembered, because he was quick to stop a ball hard on the ground. But his hitting wasn't very good _at all_. He never got the timing down right and he didn't have the patience.

He never played school ball because Dark was on the team also, and they had always hated each other, up until now of course. So maybe it wouldn't be too bad.

The passenger door was swung open, and a big bag was shoved over the seat. Dark crawled in after, a smile on his lips.

"I love baseball." He beamed as he fastened his seat belt and Link pulled off down the road.

Link was about to reply when Dark leaned over and turned the radio up, a song just coming on.

"Oh man, Mr. Big-_Be With You,_ I haven't heard this song in a while." Link wasn't a fan of the song, even though he had never heard it before; he preferred the older type of music.

The dark haired boy turned his head towards Link, a serious yet playful look on his face, and began to sing perfectly along with the chorus;

_"I'm the one who wants to be with you. Deep inside I hope you'll feel it too. Waited on a line of greens and blues, just to be the next to be with you." _Link stared over at the dark haired boy, a little taken aback by how good of a singer the deep voiced teen was. Dark saw the look on the blondes face and smiled.

"Am I that bad of a singer?" Dark teased, singing along with the chorus yet again. Link smiled, he found Dark's smooth singing voice quite alluring. Link pulled up to a red light, and glanced over at the dark haired teen. Dark was swaying his head slightly back and forth, his hand lightly tapping his knee and when the song pitched up, he'd slightly squint his eyes and hold his head still, as he continued to tap his knee.

Link beamed to himself as he continued to look at the teen in front of him.

As the song went off, Dark looked over and saw Link staring at him, a smile spreading across his face. He continued to sing the song, even though it was off. The blonde stared again at Dark, wondering why he'd never heard Dark sing before.

"You're actually a really good singer." Link said as he noticed the light had turned green. He glanced in the rear view mirror, glad no one was behind him as he didn't know how long he'd been sitting at the green light.

"Eh, I don't really like to sing. Unless I'm really happy, which is whenever I'm around you really." Dark happily said, glancing at Link.

"Well, you're extra happy today. And sappy." Link said playfully, winking at Dark as he pulled into his driveway. Dark was humming the song as he reached in the back and grabbed his bag, hauling it out of the car.

"My glove is in my room. I'll go grab it real quick." Link murmured as Dark reached in the bag and pulled out a worn out brown glove, and put it on his hand.

"Ight." The black haired boy mumbled, stretching his glove. Link took off into his house, instantly running into his dad.

"Hey there, what's the rush? You and Dark got a hot-" Link's dad was laughing, but Link cut him off.

"We're gonna play ball." Link said, and instantly regretted saying it like that when his dad raised his eyebrows.

"Certainly, if that's what you kids call it." Link rolled his eyes, walking past his dad.

"No, baseball open gym starts and I guess I'm playing." Link stated simply as he began to climb the stairs. His dad turned to look at his son, his hands in his pockets as he looked surprised.

"You _think_ you're playing?" His dad questioned.

"I am, I actually want too." And with that Link ran the rest of the way up the stairs and into his room, searching for the black glove he last used those years ago during the summer.

He finally found it and ran down the stairs, and out the porch door. Link's dad sat on the porch, facing Dark who was in the front yard, tossing a ball up in the air and catching it.

"Thought I'd watch this disaster." Link's dad joked, smiling softly. Link just rolled his eyes playfully, making his way off the porch, and towards the dark haired boy.

"Okay, go down there," Dark stated, pointing with the ball to the edge of Link's yard. "I'm going to throw you the ball." Link made his way to the edge of the yard, and turned around, an impatient look on his face.

"Dark, I know how to catch and throw a ball. Just throw it." Dark shrugged and threw the ball, Link barely having any time to move as the ball made it's way lighting speed towards him, he gracefully caught the ball nonetheless. He squinted at the dark haired boy for throwing the ball so hard.

The blonde held the ball, it feeling comfortable in his hand as he brought his arm back and then launched the ball as hard as he could at the dark haired boy. Dark nonchalantly brought his glove up and caught the ball, and in one swift motion, threw the ball up with his glove, caught it in his throwing hand, and launched it at Link.

Link did the same as Dark had done, and this cycle repeated for several minutes. Dark finally announced that they had warmed up, and walked over to the blonde, ball in hand.

"Not bad," Dark teased, tossing the ball to Link. "Is there anything you want to work on?" Dark questioned, looking the teen over. Link shrugged, fumbling with the ball in his hands.

"I was never good at batting." The blonde finally spoke up, making eye contact with Dark.

"Well, aren't you lucky, yours truly," Dark gestured to himself, "is a pitcher. Now grab a bat and stand over there." Link huffed and tossed Dark the ball, marching his way over to the bag and grabbing a bat.

"How is this going to work? We don't have a catcher and I don't have a helmet." Link said impatiently as he stood, bat on his shoulder.

"I'll be the catcher." Link's dad bellowed as he made his way off the porch. Link huffed once again.

"Alright, good. There's a mitt in that bag. And Link, you don't need a helmet, you're not going to get hit." Dark reassuringly said. Link's dad grabbed the mitt and made his way behind the blonde, ready for a pitch.

Link stood, his feet apart, knees slightly bent and arms back with the bat. He moved the bat slightly in his grip, remembering his couch saying something about 'staying in motion.' Link was hoping Dark wouldn't pitch it like he did in games, because Sheik played school ball, Link would go and watch and Dark could pitch a mean ball.

Dark nodded his head, giving Link a heads up he was about to pitch. The black haired boys arm went back and then forward, the ball swiftly leaving his finger tips. Link focused on the ball, it coming ever closer and ever so quick.

Link swung, missing the ball completely. He heard it make contact with his dad's mitt behind him, as he caught the ball.

"You swung to early. Wait on it." Dark said encouragingly, catching the ball his dad threw back to him.

Dark pitched the ball once again, this time, Link waited longer, and wanted to roar in triumph as the ball made contact with the bat with a cracking noise, and went soaring out over the trees.

Dark turned and looked out after the ball, whistling in astonishment. He turned to Link and his dad, a humorous look on his face.

"I only had one ball," the black haired boy said. "I honestly didn't think he'd hit it." At that, Link's dad roared with laughter. Link was about to argue when his mom stepped out into the porch.

"Dinners ready now. Me and your father have to go meet with your grandmother this evening so we're having dinner early." She smiled, then looked directly at Dark.

"Are you staying for dinner, Dark?" She questioned, still smiling.

The black haired boy smiled politely up at the woman as he packed his stuff away.

"If you wouldn't mind me." Dark said.

"Of course not! We like having you around!" She said, smiling even bigger-if that was possible. She turned and walked back into the house with Link's dad, as Link waited on the black haired boy.

"You'll do great in ball." Dark said, slapping the boy on the shoulder.

* * *

It was after dinner, and Link's parents had just left, the dishes all cleaned up, and Link just wanted a shower.

"Dark, seriously, get off me." Link moaned as the black haired boy was sprawled out over Link on the bed.

"But I'm so comfortable." Dark laughed, rolling an elbow into Link's side. The blonde instantly squirmed, slapping and kicking the boy above him.

"_Dark, _I just want to take a shower, please stop." At that the dark haired boy stopped rolling around and brought his face up to Link's.

"I'll make you a deal, princess. Take a shower with _me, _and I'll let you go." Dark said alluringly. Link didn't have to think about this as he quickly agreed. Dark hopped off Link quickly with a dark grin on his face. He grabbed the blondes hand, and dragged him down the hall and into the bathroom.

"You're not wasting anytime." Link said as he stripped, Dark doing the same. The dark haired boy swiftly turned the shower on, adjusting the water. Just as Link took his shirt off, he was pressed up against the wall, lips meeting his as hands gripped his hair.

Dark lead Link to the shower, never taking his lips off Link's. The blonde was soon pressed up against the wall again, water streaming down on him as Dark trailed kisses down the blondes neck. Link gasped as Dark bit down harshly on the soft flesh of his skin, and made his way down to one of Link's nipples.

Link yelped and almost hit Dark as the boy once again bit down harshly.

"_Dark._" Link whined, and the black haired boy continued to move down Link's body. The blonde moaned as he felt Dark's warm lips engulf him, smooth, slim fingers wrapping around where his mouth couldn't reach.

Dark slowly began moving, teasing Link beyond belief.

"_Dark, _please, just do it." Link moaned, roughly grabbing the back of Dark's head and moving it himself. Dark moaned from the roughness Link was displaying, arousing the black haired teen.

As Link got closer to the edge, he got rougher with his movements with Dark, until he lost control of himself, his grip faltering on Dark as his body jerked.

Link went limp as Dark stood up, a lustful smile on his face as his Adam's apple bombed as he swallowed.

Dark roughly grabbed Link by the shoulders, and pushed him down on his knees. The black haired boy didn't wait for the blonde to open his mouth and shoved himself at the boy, forcing him to comply.

Link wrapped his mouth around Dark, as the black haired boy began moving his hips faster. Dark had a grip on the back of Link's head as he steadied himself, and within seconds Dark grunted, jerking forward as he lost himself.

Link felt the strange liquid enter his mouth, something he never tasted before. It wasn't like what Dark described, and he swallowed it without a second thought. He stood up, facing the dark haired teen.

He smiled at the sight before him; Dark leaned up against the wall on one shoulder, his eyes half closed and a smile on his face, water running over his perfectly muscled body.

"That felt _amazing_." Dark moaned, running a hand over his stomach. Link beamed up at the teen.

"Yeah. You managed to last, oh, ten seconds." Link teased, as he reach down and flickered Dark's member.

"Screw you." The black haired boy teased.

The two boys washed off, both taunting the other one ever so often.

When they were done, they both made their way back to Link's room, putting pajamas on and crawling into bed together.

Link held Dark in his arms, the black haired boys head resting on Link's chest. Dark lay there, the tingly feeling spreading over his body and into his stomach and chest, where it grew and he couldn't help but smile at the feeling, wanting nothing more then to hold on to Link forever, never letting go.

Cool blue eyes met fiery red ones, a flame dancing in the red ones that was never there before.

"I love you." Dark said, eyes dancing.


End file.
